Crépuscule
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: Uruha et sa famille partent pour un manoir où l'attend un cousin dont il ne connaît rien, dans le fond. Celui ci, son père et son oncle semblent savoir quelque chose à propos du châtain que lui-même il ignore. Mais quoi? UruAoi, Reituki en fond./Inceste/
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Crépuscule… Je voulais mettre Twilight mais on allait croire que je me référençais au film TT

**Auteur :** Kitsu Y. de mon diminutif

**Genre :** yaoi, fantastique, romance mais pas de la guimauve… à vrai dire j'envisage un lemon limite SM XD et… prise de tête philosophique ^^ Nan je déconne. Ah et, attention : **inceste** !

**Disclamer :** Arasu et Ahuru sont à moi, Mitsuko et Yura aussi, ainsi que la mère te le décor XD the GazettE appartiennent à eux-mêmes parce qui si on commence à tous les vouloir, ils vont finir par aller s'enterrer.

**Pairings :** AoixUruha !! Un semblant de Reituki et… oh je ne vais pas le dévoiler maintenant, j'en ai déjà trop dit ^^ Mwahaha !

**Rating :** M… Bah oui, vous avez lu le genre ?

**Note :** Vous le remarquerez dès le début du POV, je ne suis pas une habituée du présent. Je m'excuse donc d'avance si cela vous gêne dan votre lecture à certains moments. En fait, sur mon cahier, j'avais commencé au présent puis, sans m'en rendre compte, je suis retournée au passé et je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'en retapant ! L'adaptation a été assez difficile. Encore une fois, désolée.

Je ne sais pas comment s'écrit Amitiville XD Il doit y avoir un 'y' dans le lot mais je sais pas où et Google me dit que j'ai bon de toute les façons alors... XD Ah et je fais allusion au style Gothic Lolita mais je dois avouer que, sur ce coup là, je n'ai fais aucune recherche donc à part l'apparence j'y connais rien moi c'est le VK et rien d'autre. Donc si vous voulez contester, je vous en prie mais sachez juste que je ce que je dis n'est pas négatif... Puis j'ai mis ça comme j'aurais pu mettre autre chose mais bon XD

Cette fanfiction est pour Kira qui me la réclame depuis deux semaines… ou trois. C'est ma petite sœur alors pour une fois qu'elle li autre chose que des conneries, je vais pas me plaindre… En plus j'adore ça !

* * *

**Chapitre un**

Le front posé contre la vitre froide, il regardait défiler de ses iris chocolat le paysage inondé. Un nouvel éclair déchirant le ciel noir le fit relever un peu la tête et il acheva de se redresser en entendant la voix de sa mère.

« Tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait s'arrêter avant d'arriver chez ton frère ? Avec ce temps… »

Son père ne répondit pas, comme toujours emmuré dans le même mutisme que celui de son fils. La mère soupira et jeta un coup d'œil attendrit par le rétroviseur. Les deux filles, elles, dormaient l'une sur l'autre, ballotées par les tracas que subissaient les suspensions de la voiture sur cette route délabrée.

Et _lui_, il regardait dehors et ne pensait à rien. _Lui_, son esprit restait à sa place, il ne lui était pas permis de voyager. Car pour _lui_, réfléchir sans raison était inutile. Les choses futiles, pour _lui_, étaient même plus que ça.

Tout était inutile.

_POV Uruha_

La radio braille toujours les mêmes inepties… A quoi ça sert de nous rabâcher qu'il est dangereux de sortir par ce temps, que celui-ci est à l'orage ? Est-ce qu'on nous prend pour des idiots atteints de cécité ? De toute façon, ils sont d'une telle intensité que je suis sûr que l'on pourrait les voir ces éclairs, mêmes privés de la vue.

Certains diraient 'privés de lumière'.

Quelle lumière ? Celle de la vie ? Celle du monde ? Ah ! Mais ç n'existe plus tout ça !

Le monde d'aujourd'hui n'est plus qu'une pourriture créée par la vie toute aussi abjecte de l'espèce humaine. On ne détruit pas, non… On ronge, on attaque jusqu'à la moelle qu'on laisse ensuite se décomposer pour les charognards, une fois qu'il n'y a plus rien de bon à prendre. Mais ceux-ci en font si peu face à nous… Si il n'y avait qu'eux, alors tout serait équilibré dans l'ordre de la nature.

Mais il y a nous, nous sommes là.

Alors tout est inutile.

Et nous, nous sommes les plus inutiles.

Les pires parasites.

Puis malgré cela, tout ce qui préoccupe les bonnes femmes à leur fenêtre, c'est qu'untel a trompé son épouse, qui elle-même fait le trottoir les soirs où son mari est absent, avec la toute jeune fiancée du nouvel arrivant dans l'immeuble d'en face. Tout ce qui importe les dits maris, c'est de gagner… argent, reconnaissance, gloire et l'amour pour le sexe…. Tous pourris. Et les enfants, innocents… Combien de temps s'écoulera encore avant qu'ils ne frappent leur premier camarade, professeur ou passant, juste pour 'rire'.

C'est si désolant.

Moi, je ne suis pas comme ça.

Seulement, je ne suis pas blanc non plus.

Juste gris. Et comme on me répète souvent que je suis pur, alors je suis argent. Le gris est trop terne. Ainsi, je brille un peu pour tenter de montrer le meilleur chemin à ma petite sœur qui ne doit pas suivre les autres.

Comme si ça avait de l'importance. Est-ce vraiment la peine ?

C'est simplement… inutile. Pourtant, j'essaie.

J'essaie car on se contente, dans notre vie, de marcher droit dans un tunnel sans éclairage mais effondré à quelques endroits. Lorsque l'on passe devant ces ouvertures, il arrive de pouvoir être touché par une lumière extérieure, ou bien la pluie.

Comme celle qui bat au dehors.

Je soupire, j'ai tellement hâte d'arriver… On étouffe dans cette voiture.

Pourtant, je ne sais même pas où on va. Enfin si, je le sais… au manoir d'un oncle que je ne connais pas, jumeau de mon père. Cette habitation est située sur une falaise si j'ai tout suivi, non loin de la mer, vers le Nord.

La seule chose qui m'intéresse un tant soit peu dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il y a, là bas, un cousin de mon âge qui m'attend.

Et aussi solitaire que moi…

Un coup de tonnerre, rapidement suivi d'un éclair. Cette fois, ça y est, on est vraiment sous l'orage. Ma plus jeune sœur pousse un cri de surprise, je sursaute et la regarde. Elle pointe le pare-brise du doigt.

« On arrive ! » s'extasie t-elle

Et moi, je soupire de nouveau, mais de satisfaction cette fois, en apercevant l'imposante demeure à moins de deux kilomètres plus haut. C'est si dégagé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons avec la voiture devant les lourdes grilles de fer noir. Comme commandées par les gargouilles narquoises de pierre sur les piliers à côté, elles s'ouvrent alors que nous sommes à peine arrêtés.

De nouveau, Yura s'excite sur son siège et cela exaspère Mitsuko comme pas possible, ça se voit bien.

« Wouhou ! On dirait un manoir hanté, c'est géant !! »

Ce que je n'avais pas précisé, c'est quelle est une Gothic Lolita…

« -Evidemment, c'est un manoir ! Mais pas hanté.

-Aaah, tais toi, Mitsu-chan ! Je suis certaine qu'il y aura du sang qui coule sur les murs, des doigts dans le hachoir à viande, des têtes décomposées comme abats jours…

-On est pas dans Amitiville ! »

Et elle est fascinée par tout ce qu'il y a de gore.

« -Bien sûr que non, ce serait trop beau de pouvoir y aller !

-… Mais t'es complètement malade ! »

C'est le moment que choisit notre mère pour se retourner vers la banquette arrière en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'elle va encore nous faire la morale.

« -Bon, maintenant ça suffit les allusions douteuses ! Nous allons chez des gens biens !

-Parce que nous on n'est pas des gens biens ?

-Yura !

-Bah quoi ?

-C'est fini, vous deux, oui ?! Arasu est le frère de votre père, donc je ne veux ni voir de gestes déplacés, ni entendre de mots grossiers, et encore moins de cris ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!

-Pour le moment, tu es la seule à crier ma chérie…

-Non mais tu les connais aussi bien que moi !

-Justement, et toi aussi je te connais bien. Crois-moi, Arasu préfèrera vous rencontrer au naturel.

-Hé, papa ! Tu trouves pas que _Arasu_ ressemble à _Karasu_ ? (ndla : Karasu=corbeau)

-Yura !!

-Oh, merde toi ! T'as pas bientôt fini de m'emm… »

Je pose ma main sur son bras et le presse pour lui faire comprendre de s'arrêter là avant que ça n'empire. Elle me regarde un instant, fixe à nouveau son regard sur notre mère, puis baisse la tête. Elle a compris.

La voiture pénètre dans la cour en provoquant un bruit de gravillons tintant contre la carrosserie, puis s'arrête au pied des marches de pierre qui mènent à la porte principale du manoir. Ça y est, on y est… Après neuf heures de route, nous allons enfin pourvoir nous détendre un peu et éventuellement… manger quelque chose de plus décent que des sandwichs fait à la va vite le matin même.

Nous descendons du véhicule et gravissons les marches. A nouveau, les portes s'ouvrent alors que nous ne les avons même pas touchées. Et, derrière, personne ni aucun mécanisme ou quoique ce soit de ec genre.

C'est effrayant, dans un sens…

Mais aussi, je dois l'avouer, excitant.

Le monde aurait-il encore une façade à me montrer et que je pourrais explorer à ma guise ? Quelle chance ce serait !!

Nous entrons à peine dans le hall, trempés alors que nous n'avons parcourus que quelques mètres sous la pluie, que les portes se referment. Je sursaute et vois les rangées de bougies sur les colonnes s'allumer. Yura ouvre de grands yeux, visiblement ravie et amusée.

Devant nous, parfaitement centré, un large escalier de marbre se séparant à droite et à gauche, à l'étage. Un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs en descend, dégageant une grâce infinie dans sa démarche. Je ne peux l'identifier qu'au moment où il lève enfin le regard dans notre direction. Bien que son visage soit plus fin, les traits rejoignent presque à l'exactitude ceux de mon père. Il nous sourit et offre une accolade à son frère.

« Ahuru… » souffle t-il

Ce dernier rend l'étreinte dans un long soupir de contentement.

« Arasu… Si longtemps ! »

Ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre et mon père reprend

« -Depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus… Mais regarde-toi ! Pas une ride, encore plus riche que moi, marié mais déjà veuf, et avec un gamin !

-Mon chéri, tu ne devrais pas…

-Ne vous en faites pas Madame, je ne souffre pas tant que l'on pourrait le croire de la mort de ma femme. En revanche, je vous remercie de ne pas en parler devant mon fils. »

Mes parents acquiescent et je me prépare à intervenir à mon tour pour poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis quelques minutes. Cependant, ma sœur aînée me devance.

« A ce propos, où est-il, ce cher cousin ? Nous en avons tant entendu parler mais, malgré cela, on ne sait toujours rien sur lui ! »

La façon fausse qu'elle a de s'adresser ainsi à notre oncle me dégoûte… Pourquoi se donne-t-elle de grands airs ? Son hypocrisie m'énerve, et ça a toujours été. Plus jeunes, elle s'amusait à me martyriser. Non, non, je n'exagère pas. Pour vous donner un simple exemple…

Un soir, mes parents sont rentrés assez tard et, dès que j'ai entendu la porte, je m'y suis précipité en pleurant. Pourquoi ? Il suffisait de voir ma tête et le sol de ma chambre pour le comprendre. Mes cheveux qui, à l'époque, étaient vraiment longs, avaient été coupés au dessus de mes oreilles d'une façon affreuse ! On me les aurait arrachés par poignées que c'eut été pareil ! Et alors que j'avais à peine retrouvé les bras de ma mère qui tentait de me consoler tout en me demandant ce qu'il m'était arrivé pour ressembler à cela, ma sœur était arrivée en courant, un large ciseau à la main en me criant après. Les parents l'interrogèrent et voici ce qu'elle répondit :

« -Ah, Mère ! Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que cet enfant vient de tenter de faire !

-Je t'écoute…

-Je le trouvais bien sage à ne pas faire de bruit depuis presque deux heures et, lorsque je suis entrée dans sa chambre, je l'ai trouvé à se cisailler les cheveux en maugréant qu'il en avait assez !

-Mais assez de quoi, mon ange ? » me demanda ma mère en s'agenouillant devant moi, essuyant tendrement mes larmes. Bien qu'elle soit sévère, elle a toujours été la seule à me croire…

« Il disait en avoir marre qu'on le prenne pour une fille, qu'il vous détestait pour cette idée de le faire paraître tel quel ! »

A ces mots, je me hâta de hocher la tête de gauche à droite pour démentir cette affirmation. J'aimais mon apparence féminine ! Ma mère me crut, mon père non. Il me mit une gifle d'une telle force que j'en tomba à la renverse, juste avant de me hurler dessus. Il me disputa sur le fait que, de père en fils, on se devait d'être fier de notre corps androgyne, qu'il s'agissait de la plus précieuse partie de mon héritage génétique, qu'il n'avait pas dépensé des sommes folles dans l'entretien de mes cheveux pour rien, etc…

Mais tout ça, je le savais déjà. On me le répétait depuis longtemps. Le problème étant que ma sœur aussi, elle avait donc bien joué sur ses mots. On me renvoya de ma chambre sous les regards désolé de ma mère, moqueur de ma sœur et dur de mon père.

Sur le sol, je retrouvais de longs fils clairs et dorés. Mes larmes coulèrent encore et formèrent dessus des petites perles. C'était lui qui avait interdit qu'on me les coupe depuis que j'étais tout petit, il disait que, la première fois, il fallait les laisser pousser jusqu'aux genoux de l'enfant… Jamais je n'ai compris pourquoi, mon entourage non plus d'ailleurs. Seul l'ordre importait, la raison, on s'en foutait. Il n'y avait que lui qui savait.

Mais ce genre « d'incident » avec ma sœur était fréquents… Ce qu'elle cherchait ? Me dénigrer aux yeux de nos parents car, malgré les réprimandes, j'étais le favori. Pour ma mère parce qu'elle répétait souvent que son rêve avait toujours été d'avoir un garçon… Pour mon père, j'en ignore la raison, mais il ne passait pas une journée sans dire « Cet enfant est ma fierté ! ».

Enfin… Ceci dit, la question de Mitsuko fait rire mon oncle qui lui répond

« Oh ! Bien sûr, un instant »

Il se retourne vers les impressionnantes marches blanches et appelle :

« -Aoi ! Veux tu bien descendre ?

-Aoi ? Mais, Arasu, n'as-tu pas parlé d'un fils ?

-Hm ? Oh, oui, oui ! Il n'a d'Aoi que le surnom. Vous comprendrez pourquoi d'ailleurs quand vous le verrez d'assez près… »

Des pas légers se font bientôt entendre sur la pierre froide et je peux percevoir le visage de mon oncle se fendre d'un large sourire. Un jeune homme qui doit faire ma taille, aux cheveux noirs légèrement plus courts que son père… Ah non ! En fait, ils sont à peine mi-longs mais certaines mèches lui tombent sur les épaules. Celles-ci sont parsemées de perles nacrées blanches ou d'autres petites pierres étincelantes…

Et, effectivement, je ne comprends le sens de ce surnom que lorsqu'il est vraiment près de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras en murmurant qu'il attendait depuis fort longtemps de me rencontrer. Je ne comprends pas. Je m'aperçois que, évidemment, Mitsuko est jalouse de ne pas bénéficier d'un tel contact.

Pour en revenir à cette histoire de surnom, il me semble que… non, je suis certain que c'est parce que, noyés dans le noir envoûtant et profond de ses yeux, se battent des éclairs d'un bleu électrique éblouissant. Ma mère en est par ailleurs charmée.

Ma sœur en est éblouie.

Mon père… indifférent, apparemment bien trop occupé par ses retrouvailles avec son frère.

Yura, elle, n'en est que plus excitée. Trouvant encore là une source d'étrangeté.

Quand à moi, cela me semble normal, tout en étant magnifique. A vrai dire, je crois que ça me perturbe.

Et ça, ça me plaît ! La moindre chose capable de me remuer un peu à l'intérieur m'intrigue.

Nous discutons encore un moment dans ce grand hall et, alors qu'Arasu commence à nous conduire vers la salle à manger pour une visite guidée de la demeure, il se retourne vers mes sœurs et moi. Il nous propose de suivre Aoi pour découvrir le manoir. Il ne nous laisse même pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il disparaît en compagnie de mes parents.

Nous nous contentons alors de suivre notre cousin, au grand bonheur de Mitsuko qui, portée sur un petit nuage, décide de prendre en otage le bras de notre pauvre guide tout en lui miaulant de bien mielleuses paroles à l'oreille.

Je ris sous cape de la situation et Aoi se tourne vers moi en me souriant, me tendant sa main non-occupée par mon pot de colle hypocrite de sœur aînée. J'hésite sur ce que je dois faire et me sens rougir. Ça ne lui a sûrement pas plu de voir mon amusement. J'attrape donc timidement cette main qui me semble fraîche et je sens ses doigts se glisser entre les miens, les serrant. Je le regarde et, de nouveau, j'ai droit à un sourire dans lequel j'aperçois des dents blanches étincelantes.

Dans un silence que seules les minauderies de Mitsuko troublent, nous arrivons dans une vaste pièce emplie d'instruments de musique. Une mélodie rapide et un peu mélancolique s'échappe du piano derrière lequel est assis un jeune homme blond avec une crête et un bandeau sur le nez. A côté, astiquant un petit clairon argenté, un brun chocolat fronce les sourcils de concentration. A genoux sur un large fauteuil, un second blond plus petit fait doucement chanter un violon en suivant le rythme du piano, sans le trancher.

Mes sœurs et moi nous émerveillons de cette atmosphère de sérénité nostalgique quelques minutes. J'ai comme l'impression de perdre pied et d'être emporté par cet assemblage de notes qui possède un fond touchant les limites de la réalité et qui se heurte à sa barrière, ne pouvant pas la franchir. Je ne reprends vraiment conscience de ce qui m'entoure et du visage de Yura très près du mien que lorsque je n'entends plus cette musique. Je me redresse d'un mouvement en me rendant compte que je suis couché… sur le sol.

« Tu vas bien, Atsu-chan ? » me demande ma cadette en une moue d'inquiétude

Je lui souris et frotte énergiquement ses cheveux rouges et noirs déjà en bataille. Elle est tellement adorable… Je ne peux décemment pas la laisser se mêler à un monde qui ne trouve aucune grâce à mes yeux. Je ferais tout pour rester la lumière de cette fillette de treize ans aux expressions plus craquantes les unes que les autres.

Notre cousin me tend de nouveau la main et je le remercie d'un hochement de tête. J'achève de me relever avec son aide –bien que je n'en ai pas besoin- et refais le tour de la salle du regard. Les trois jeunes hommes se sont bel et bien arrêté de jouer et nous observent. Enfin, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est Aoi qu'ils observent, comme si ils attendaient quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose doit être un mouvement d'Aoi puisque les autres nous approchent alors qu'il vient de leur faire signe de le faire.

Je me demande pourquoi…

Et c'est la première fois que j'entends concrètement sa voix. Le murmure de tout à l'heure n'était qu'un souffle.

« Mes amis, voici mon cousin dont je vous ait tant parlé, et ses sœurs. Je souhaiterais que vous vous présentiez… »

Alors là, la façon dont il a présenté les choses ne doit pas beaucoup plaire à Mitsuko, j'en ai bien peur. Oh, et puis après tout ça ne lui fait pas de mal d'être remise un peu à sa place de temps en temps à celle là. Même si je m'inquiète de la façon dont elle compte me faire payer le fait d'être passé avant aux yeux d'Aoi alors que ce n'est en rien ma faute.

Le plus grand blond s'incline devant nous sous le regard satisfait de notre cousin.

« Je suis Reita, enchanté de vous rencontrer »

Puis, le second s'approche plus près.

« Mon nom est Ruki. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, notre jeune maître nous a tellement parlé de vous ! Nous n'attendions que votre visite car votre visage restait inconnu à tous dans cette demeure »

Je ne comprends pas tellement pourquoi il me dit tout ça et je songe rapidement au fait qu'il se désigne comme un serviteur. J'ignorais mon oncle aussi riche… Enfin, le brun se place en face de moi et répète le même geste de politesse.

« -On m'appelle Kai. Je me réjouis de cette rencontre.

-On 'vous appelle' ? Mais votre véritable nom, quel est-il ? » je ne peux m'empêcher de demander sous la surprise

« -En fait…

-C'est bon, Kai. Donc à vous trois je présente Yura, ma plus jeune cousine. Puis Atsuaki mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus, et enfin…

-……

-Enfin, jeune maître ?

-Je… hem, excusez-moi chère cousine mais j'ai oublié votre prénom… »

Cette fois ci, je ne peux pas me retenir et commence à rire doucement. Je tente de me contenir mais Yura explose bientôt et je la suis. Nous partons dans un fou rire contagieux qui entraîne les autres personnes dans cette pièce, sauf Mitsuko bien sûr… Et cette dernière ne tarde pas à le faire savoir. Elle utilise un ton cinglant qui me coupe totalement l'envie de rire. Je ne le connais que trop bien et il n'est pas lié à mes meilleurs souvenirs.

« -Je m'appelle Mitsuko et je vous conseille d'arrêter de rire comme des gueux !

-En quoi rire nous fait-il ressembler à des mendiants ? » interroge mon cousin, les larmes aux yeux tant la situation qu'il a créée l'amuse

« -De plus, il ne me semble pas avoir déjà vu un quémandeur rire en faisant la manche…

-Ruki !

-C'est vrai, non ?

-Oui ! » s'exclame ma petite sœur sans que nous n'y prêtons une réelle attention

Mais cette réponse ne plaît pas plus à Mitsuko que les précédentes. Elle lève sa main et l'abat avec violence sur ma joue, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Le claquement provoqué fait taire tout le monde qui la regarde elle, puis moi. Le choc m'a fait tourner la tête sur le côté et je relève les yeux sur elle mais elle ne me regarde plus. Elle paraît apeurée…

Je comprends soudain pourquoi en m'intéressant à Aoi. La manière dont il la regarde en ferait fuir plus d'un… Il paraît si dur et dangereux en cet instant. Puis, comme si ça n'avait jamais été, ses yeux reflètent de nouveau la douceur. Il se tourne vers moi et passe ses doigts sur ma joue endolorie qui est certainement bien rouge. Ça me lance un peu mais je n'ose pas lui demander de s'arrêter.

« Nous devrions te passer de l'eau froide pour éviter qu'une ecchymose ne se forme. Suis-moi, Atsuaki… »

Il a une façon de prononcer mon nom qui me fait penser qu'il l'aime bien. Ces quelques syllabes glissent entre ses lèvres comme de l'eau sur du verre. Ça semble naturel que ce soit lui qui le dise… Comment expliquer ce sentiment ? Je ne vois pas.

Nous pénétrons juste tous les deux dans une vaste pièce carrelée de beige et de bleu outremer. Il me fait asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et sort un linge qu'il humidifie au lavabo avant de me le poser délicatement sur la joue. Je m'avoue assez étonné d'être en face du même homme qui a paralysé ma sœur de peur il y a quelques instants de cela.

Tout en continuant de presser le tissu contre ma peau sans pour autant me faire mal, il ancre son regard dans mes yeux avant de prendre la parole à voix basse et qui résonne de manière lasse.

« -Atsuaki… Ta sœur est souvent violente avec toi ?

-hm… Moins à présent mais quand nous étions plus jeunes, c'était un enfer ! »

Il rit doucement et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi je lui dis ça. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un étranger. Quoique, on se connaît depuis à peine une heure et… Oh !

« -Au fait…

-Quelle est la pire chose qu'elle t'ait faite ?

-Hein ?!

- Réponds-moi juste, s'il te plaît.

-Hé bien… Elle a toujours tenté de me descendre vis-à-vis de mes parents et il faut avouer que ça fonctionnait plutôt bien sur le coup par rapport à mon père. Surtout la fois où…

-La fois où quoi ?

-Elle m'avait coupé les cheveux, j'étais vraiment petit…

-Ils étaient longs ?!

-Ils m'arrivaient un peu sous les fesses, pourquoi ?

-C'était la première fois qu'on te les coupait ?! » me demande t-il en m'attrapant les épaules, me secouant. Le linge mouille mon haut ainsi mais je ne dis rien à ce propos

« -Heu… Oui. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

-C'était donc ça dont mon père parlait… » fait-il en me lâchant, retrouvant un ton normal. Il ramasse le tissus, le rince à nouveau et revient.

« -Hé bien, je suppose que si tu es là, c'est que ce n'est pas si grave mais tout de même…

-Tout de même quoi ?

-Tu te rends compte des conséquences ?

-Comme si se faire couper les cheveux pouvait avoir des conséquences…

-Mais… Atsuaki, tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? …

-De… Non, rien, laisse. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, je crois ?

-Heu… »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt durant lequel ma question me revient à l'esprit

« -Ah oui ! Je ne connais que ton surnom alors… comment t'appelles-tu, en vrai ?

-Hé… ? Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

-Hé bien oui, je suppose, vu que je te le demande.

-… c'est Yuu…

-C'est mignon !

-Oui… c'est ma mère qui l'avait choisit.

-Oh… »

Oncle Arasu nous a demandé d'épargner ce sujet à Aoi, et je comprends pourquoi. Son esprit semble avoir quitté la pièce pour aller vagabonder ailleurs à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase. Je passe alors ma main sur la sienne contre mon visage et il me regarde à nouveau, surpris. Je lui souris, et lui aussi.

J'ignore pourquoi mais je sens que ce séjour ici va me plaire… Alors quelle est cette petite chose qui me dérange au fond de moi, comme si on chatouillait mon âme ? En tout cas, je n'ai pas hâte de le savoir.

Je veux juste passer de bons moments avec Yuu et profiter pleinement de son regard étrange.

* * *

¤ A suivre ¤

Hé bien, 4165 mots ! 165 de plus que prévu quoi XD

J'espère que ce début vous plaît et que je recevrais tout plein de 'story alert' ^^

Oh, et encore navrée pour ce petit problème d'adaptation au présent, c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé mais je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça le devienne !

Et merci de ne pas me frapper parce que ça me fait trois fics en cours à présent XD Sachez juste que 'La barrière des eaux' passera en priorité, puis 'Dynamite' et seulement celle-ci.

….C'est pas demain la veille que je vais terminer la séquelle de 'le jeu dévoile les vices', moi XD Et encore moins le lemon pour Baretta…

Bon, et si je fermais ma gueule et que je vous laissais tranquille ? Merci de votre lecture !

Alors Kira, ton avis sur ta fic ? J'espère que ça te plaît et t'inquiète, le gore y'en aura même si c'est pour plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Houlaaa ! Bon, je suis trèèèès fatiguée, donc les milles derniers mots peuvent paraître tremper dans un style un peu bizarre.

Toujours pas de gore.

Mais du Yaoi ! X3

Vous verrez que j'ai tendance à insister sur le fait qu'ils se connaissent à peine et.. à la relecture, je m'aperçois que la fin par en live… Mais si je vous dit que j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls, je suppose que vous êtes en mesure de comprendre |-)

Rien à ajouter, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

Un bruit, semblable à celui que provoquerait la chute de gouttes d'eau sur une plaque de fer, parvient à mes oreilles.

C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je perçois…

Il n'y a ni lumière, ni odeur, ni mouvement autour de moi.

J'ignore si mes yeux sont fermés ou ouverts, j'ignore si je suis dans un grand espace ou une petite cage, j'ignore si je suis dehors ou à l'intérieur, et même si j'existe ! Car, à part mes oreilles, rien ne me prouve que je sois là… Là où ?

Un éclat apparaît et disparaît presque aussitôt. Il m'a paru jaune et je vois à présent des petites taches de différentes couleurs… J'ai donc les paupières closes. Je les relève.

Seulement, je n'y vois pas plus. Tout est noir. Je place mes bras devant moi et commence à marcher, à petits pas hésitants.

C'est étrange, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avancer.

Un grand éclair bleu trace son chemin dans l'obscurité durant une petite seconde, et je constate qu'il n'y a rien aux alentours.

Seulement le vide.

…Ou plutôt, serait ce le néant ?

Je refoule rapidement cette idée : Impossible, je n'ai pas encore vu la fin du tunnel.

Nouvel éclair…

Y-aurait-il encore de l'orage ? Curieux, il n'y a pas de tonnerre… D'ailleurs, ces éclairs me rappellent quelque chose. Cette couleur… un bleu semblable à celui de… Hé ?! Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ? Bon sang ! Je le sais, j'en suis certain !

Et puis… à qui appartient cette voix qui m'appelle ? Elle aussi, je la connais.

Une sensation de coton s'empare de moi, première fois où je ressens réellement mon corps depuis que je suis ici. Quelque chose me chatouille le nez, et mes yeux que je croyais déjà ouverts subissent la nouvelle lumière du jour.

La première chose qu'ils voient est… une phalange. Longue, fine, blanche et un ongle peint en noir. Elle s'agite sur le bout de mon nez, accompagnant la voix.

« Ouhou ! Debout là dedans, il est déjà midiiii ! C'est l'air de la falaise qui vous fait ça ? Haha ! »

Je la reconnais maintenant, c'est sa voix à lui. Je souris. Nous sommes arrivés hier et, après la visite pendant laquelle j'ai eu droit à un réveil des nerfs de ma joue –ainsi qu'une bien étrange discussion avec mon cousin-, nous avons été appelés pour le dîner. Il a été relativement calme, je dois dire. Ma mère m'avait interrogé sur le pourquoi de la marque sur mon visage, et Mitsuko s'est empressée de répondre, vous vous doutez bien…

Mais, à ma grande surprise, lorsqu'elle eut terminé d'expliquer qu'elle m'avait effectivement frappé parce que j'avais brisé un vase –et si c'eut été vrai, ce n'était pas le sien, donc je ne comprenais pas son raisonnement-, mon cousin prit la parole. Il expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas eu de tel accident, et que j'avais reçu une gifle pour la simple raison que je lui aurait tenu la main, insistant sur une éventuelle jalousie de ma sœur aînée. Son visage était tellement serein à ces paroles que l'on n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le croire. Mes sœurs et moi le regardions pourtant de façon étonnée. Il se jetait indirectement des fleurs, mais les parents ne se formalisèrent pas de notre réaction. … L'avaient-ils seulement remarquée ?

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis l'injustice causée par Mitsuko, par rapport à ma personne, réparée. Elle se vit offrir de fabuleuses réprimandes, et je vis mon oncle en colère. Il avait commencé une phrase, en déclarant sévèrement que les héritiers n'avaient pas à être… je n'en su rien, car mon père avait posé la main sur son bras.

Avec ce qui s'était dit un peu plus tôt dans la salle de bain, j'étais maintenant certain qu'on me cachait quelque chose. Et pas seulement à moi, car je voyais bien que mes sœurs et ma mère étaient aussi perdues que moi. Je me souviens avoir interrogé mon cousin du regard, mais il m'eut royalement ignoré… Pourtant, je sais qu'il m'a vu.

Ceci dit, je n'ais pas l'impression d'avoir la même personne en face de moi que hier soir… ou plutôt, au dessus de moi. Car il est à présent à quatre pattes sur mon lit, me surplombant de son intimidante, et pourtant si mince, silhouette.

« Allez, j'ai dit 'debout'… Tes beaux yeux auraient-ils pris la part de tes tympans ? » souffle-t-il contre mon visage.

Je me sens rougir de cette proximité, comme une sorte d'intimité qui cherche à s'installer. Cependant, je réponds sans bien m'en rendre compte et sans plus hausser la voix que lui.

« Je crois que, de nous deux, c'est bien toi qui a les plus beaux yeux… »

Je les regarde un instant s'écarquiller, puis descend sur ses lèvres qui s'étendent en un léger sourire amusé. Et je remarque une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas prêté attention hier soir… elles sont percées. Et le bijou semble, par ailleurs, trouver sa place parfaite. J'ai l'impression qu'il serait impossible de l'imaginer sur un autre visage…

Je sais, c'est absurde, mais c'est ce que j'en pense.

J'avance mes doigts vers ce petit objet noir, mais ma main est stoppée par la sienne.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Mes yeux retournent au niveau des siens, dont la tempête orageuse paraît s'être calmée depuis hier soir, bien que toujours présente. Je marque une pause pour prendre la liberté de les observer, et lui répond.

«-Il est beau, ton piercing.

-Ah, ça… »

Il l'attrape lui-même et commence à le retirer.

« Heu, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Ne l'enlève pas, il est si bien, là… »

Il me lance un regard étonné et sourit. Je lui rend son sourire, mais le mien disparaît rapidement lorsque je remarque que nos visages se rapprochent.

« Tu veux le voir d'encore plus près ? » rit-il

Il caresse ma joue encore un peu rouge du bout de ses lèvres, partant de mon oreille pour revenir à la commissure des miennes.

A nouveau, mes joues s'enflamment. Non mais, c'est quoi son problème à ce mec ? Et il est censé être de ma famille ? Cette indécence… Il se redresse et, même si ça peut paraître peu, j'ai été élevé dans un cadre où les contacts physiques signifient une certaine intimité. Or, lui et moi ne nous connaissons même pas depuis vingt quatre heures.

Il prend appui sur ses genoux et son bassin se trouve sur mes hanches, sans pour autant s'y poser. Il soulève son haut et je me surprends à penser des choses… des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas songer. Seulement, ne vous méprenez pas, c'est juste que je crains que ça soit dans ses intentions.

Mais non, il ne le soulève pas plus haut que ses côtes et observe son propre ventre un moment.

Pourquoi est ce que je me sens un peu déçu ? Ah ! N'importe quoi ! Tous ces changements me font penser je ne sais quoi, et ça n'a ni queue, ni tête !

Je le vois poser ses doigts sur sa peau lisse et descendre. Le rouge décide de ne pas quitter mes joues et je souhaite discrètement un instant pouvoir être ces phalanges… Ils arrivent au nombril et je remarque la présence d'un second bijou.

Il joue un peu avec et relève la tête en me souriant de nouveau, mais de façon énigmatique. Et il me sort une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

« Et celui là, tu veux le toucher aussi ? »

Je reporte mon regard sur la petite pierre brillante au creux de la cicatrice, s'harmonisant avec la pâleur de sa peau, et déglutit.

« -Si, c'est vraiment… très tentant…

-Alors te gêne pas ! Puisque je te le propose !

-Heu… hé ? »

Je pose précipitamment ma main devant ma bouche, bien qu'il soit trop tard. J'ignorais que j'avais pensé à voix haute.

« Je… »

Je ne termine pas ma phrase qu'il emprisonne mes doigts entre les siens et qu'il rapproche son corps du haut du mien, glissant son bassin le long de mon ventre. Mes doigts rencontrent bientôt un objet dur et un peu tiède, réchauffé par la peau. Il les lâche et j'hésite encore un peu, avant de les faire jouer un instant sur le tour du piercing, tandis qu'un silence agréable s'installe entre nous.

Un instant qui a dû être, en réalité, un bon moment car la porte de ma chambre finit par s'ouvrir assez vivement. Je ne vois pas qui est dans l'encadrement mais je le devine facilement, au changement soudain de l'atmosphère… à cette angoisse qui me creuse l'estomac…

Aoi a le visage tourné par là, et l'ambiance change à nouveau. Le silence devenant plus pesant.

Je récupère mes doigts en me rendant compte qu'ils le caressaient toujours, et me hisse plus haut sur le lit, afin d'être en mesure de me redresser.

Lorsque j'y parviens, Mitsuko lâche soudainement le regard qui semblait commencer à l'oppresser et m'observe moi. Etrangement, je ne me sens pas inquiet. Comme si sa présence à lui était là pour me protéger.

Encore une fois, je sais que c'est ridicule… Mais ce genre d'impression ne s'ôte pas facilement, et on préfère les garder, pour mieux se rassurer.

Sa voix, que j'ai fini par tant détester, s'élève dans la pièce.

« Mon cousin… vous… Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

Il tourne son visage vers moi et me sourit malicieusement, m'adressant un clin d'œil. Je ne comprends pas bien mais ça m'amuse.

« -Hé bien, chère cousine, voyez vous… Mon père m'a donné l'ordre de venir réveiller votre jeune frère.

-Oh, si il s'agit d'un ordre… Mais ne vous dérangez pas pour les matins à venir, je m'en occuperais moi-même. Votre père n'en saura rien, épargnez vous cette tâche… cette tâche qu'est mon frère. »

Ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même. Je savais qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur, mais de là à me considérer de la sorte ! … Jamais je n'aurais été à penser ses sentiments envers moi jusque là. Aoi répartit bien vite.

« Une tâche ? … Oh ! Je vois ce que vous voulez dire ! » commence –t-il en se relevant du lit.

Je m'inquiète un peu quant à la suite de la phrase... Et si lui aussi… Non, ce n'est pas possible, il n'aurait alors pas pris soin de moi comme cela hier soir. … Mais et si, tout à l'heure, il s'était purement et simplement moqué de moi ?

« -Il est vrai que, lorsque l'on regarde trop longtemps le Soleil, on finit par voir des tâches sur ce qui nous entoure. Ma chère cousine, vous me semblez bien trop éblouie par la lumière que dégage votre frère, vous en êtes même devenue insensible à sa chaleur. Et, bien que je remercie votre attention à mon égard, je ne souhaite que continuer à venir chaque matin, pour m'abreuver de cette lumière en m'enveloppant de sa chaleur…

-…Oh…Mais je… »

Je sors mes jambes de sous les draps et pose mes pieds à terre, m'étirant doucement le dos. Mitsuko observe le sol et marmonne pour elle-même. Je crois qu'elle cherche ses mots.

Aoi me regarde à nouveau et cette fois, c'est moi qui lui sourit. Aussi bien que j'en suis capable, pour lui faire comprendre que je lui suis très reconnaissant de ce qu'il vient de faire… ou plutôt de dire. Car plus que mettre le dos au mur à Mitsuko, il a prononcé des paroles à mon égard que je rêvais d'entendre aussi sincèrement, depuis longtemps.

Oui, on se connaît depuis très peu de temps… Mais c'est comme si un lien fin et pourtant incroyablement solide, s'était tissé entre nous.

Finalement, mon aînée sort de la chambre en maugréant et un amas de tissus noir se retrouve sous mon nez.

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, loin de là, mais ce serait pas mal si tu t'habillais, qu'on puisse aller manger et que je te fasse découvrir le reste du manoir ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, son ventre se met à grogner et son visage adopte une grimace. Il lance les vêtements sur la couverture, à côté de moi, et commence à trépigner.

« Dépêêêche ! J'ai faim ! »

Je me met à rire à cette phrase et retire le T-shirt que j'avais gardé pour la nuit avant d'attraper le tissus dans la petite bassine d'eau à côté de moi, dans le but de me débarbouiller un peu. Je le porte à mon visage quand je me rends compte d'un regard insistant. Qu'est ce qu'il fait encore là ? Ça lui arrive de respecter un peu l'intimité des gens, parfois ?

Un long moment passe durant lequel nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche. J'espère qu'il a bien compris…

« Bon, tu te dépêches ? J'ai pas envie de prendre mon petit déjeuner à minuit moins le quart, moi ! »

Visiblement, non…

« -Ecoute…

-Quoi ?! Grouille de t'habiller, au lieu de parler !

-Mais…

-Atsuu ! Pitié, j'ai faiiiim ! Je t'en prie… »

Il me fait un petit regard suppliant tout mouillé et je ne vois rien d'autre à faire que de soupirer avant de me remettre à m'occuper de moi-même. Quand je me rends compte de quelque chose, mes gestes se stoppent d'eux-mêmes…

« -Hey ! Commet viens tu de m'appeler ?

-Hm ? Oh, bah 'Atsuaki', c'est trop long pour moi, faut bien raccourcir !

-Je ne dis pas le contr-

-Bon, si tu veux discuter, t'arrêtes pas pour autant ! »

…Décidément, il m'a l'air d'être une vraie tête de mule. Borné, arrogant, entêté, fier mais aussi intelligent que stupide et autant rusé que curieux… Peut être qu'on ne se connaît que depuis trop peu, mais je sais que je peux déjà affirmer tout ça. Vraiment, il me plaît ! … Enfin, sa personnalité me plaît. … Bon, je ne dis pas qu'il est affreux, loin de là ! Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me plaît chez lui. … En fait, si, mais… en partie, quoi ! Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse en premier lieu, disons.

Je retourne à mon débarbouillage tout en continuant notre échange, qui ne mérite même pas le nom de 'conversation', puisque j'ai cru comprendre qu'il aimait bien couper la parole.

« -Donc…

-Donc ?

-Je disais que, justement, je ne disais pas le contraire, que c'était bien de raccourcir. Juste que…

-Que ?

-Que… mais tu veux bien arrêter de parler en même temps que moi ?!

-Hé… désolé.

-Tu n'en as pas du tout l'air.

-C'est vrai, mais… »

Il s'assied sur mon lit et attrape la chemise que je dois porter aujourd'hui, avant de me soulever les bras droit pour le passer dans la première manche. Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, mais il semble ne pas s'en apercevoir, absorbé par sa présente tâche qui est donc de… me vêtir.

Soyez franc, je dois en rire ou il vaut mieux que je m'enfuis ?

Je passe mon deuxième bras et il continue sa phrase, faisant mine de boutonner mon haut alors qu'il n'en est rien. Ou alors c'est qu'il a un sérieux problème avec les boutons…

« Mais c'est ce que tu voulais entendre, non ? Alors je m'excuse, même si je ne le pense pas. » rit-il

Je décide d'amorcer un peu le jeu.

« Hm, mais… t'es pas gentil avec moi ! »

Je crois les bras sur mon torse dénudé et fait la moue en observant le sol. Il arrête de rire et je sens sa main passer dans mon dos, traçant ma colonne vertébrale. Malgré moi, je me redresse vivement et frisonne.

« Oh… et… tu vas me bouder ? »

Il adopte un visage d'enfant contrarié et me fait à nouveau des yeux de chien battu.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » je demande en tournant la tête

« -Parce que… tu sais, je peux te montrer à quel point je suis vraiment gentil, et doux…

-Ah oui, et comm-… »

Le reste de ma question se bloque dans ma gorge lorsque qu'une main vagabonde part appuyer franchement le bas de mon dos, puis le bas de mes cuisses encore nues, juste au dessus de mes genoux. Elle remonte sur l'intérieur et mes propres mains se mettent à trembler. J'ai mal… ou plutôt, non, j'ai un peu chaud… au ventre. J'observe l'index et le majeur se glisser sous l'extrémité de mon boxer, tremblant un peu plus. C'est totalement… déplacé ! Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à retirer sa main de mon corps, et encore moins à lui demander de s'arrêter. J'ai l'impression que si jamais j'ouvre la bouche, ce sera pour en redemander, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Mais redemander quoi, au juste ? De continuer à caresser ma peau du bout de ses doigts fins, pour sentir mes muscles et mes nerfs se tendre à chaque nouveau frôlement un peu osé?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi fait-il cela, d'un coup ? Pour me prouver sa douceur ? Oh oui, j'en témoigne ! Je suis certain que si ses phalanges étaient des plumes, la sensation serait la même…

Sauf quand, comme là, il appui un peu plus… Sans que je n'y aie vraiment prêté attention, il s'est assis sur mes cuisses, face à moi, et caresse mon ventre qui se détache à peine de la chemise blanche déboutonné. Notre pâleur fait partie de notre héritage génétique… A nouveau, tout en gardant l'une de ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, l'autre descend vers l'élastique de mon seul vêtement qui me protège vraiment.

« Alors, je ne suis toujours pas gentil ? »

Je déglutis à cette question qui me ramène à peine les pieds sur terre et ne trouve pas de réponse correcte à donner. Je m'aperçois que ses yeux sont de plus en plus proches des miens, et je ne les lâche pas. Ses lèvres fraîches se posent contre les miennes, simplement, appuyant légèrement, mais sans aucun autre mouvement. Seuls ses doigts continuent leur exploration sur moi-même, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent, mais sans quitter ma peau.

Ses paupières se referment doucement et les miennes suivent le mouvement. Je sens une agréable chaleur contre mes lèvres et les entrouvre. Nos souffles se rencontrent ainsi pour la première fois, et je me surprends rapidement à trouver cela très… vraiment agréable.

Nous restons un moment ainsi, à échanger notre source vitale, et un petit miaulement étouffé parvient à mes oreilles. Il me semble que cela provient de sa propre gorge. Juste après, une chaude humidité glisse sur ma lèvre inférieure et vient lentement caresser ma langue.

Je soulève légèrement les paupières et rencontre deux orbes noirs dans lesquelles apparaissent et disparaissent de fascinants éclairs d'un bleu électrique à rendre ce mélange envoûtant… Comme dans mon rêve, je pense soudain.

Sa langue commence à se montrer légèrement impatiente, et j'ose alors rendre quelques caresses linguales, avant de le titiller un peu en chatouillant la sienne du bout de la mienne. Je le sens sourire et remonter ses mains dans ma nuque, la massant en de lents gestes circulaires.

Je souffle d'aise plus que je ne soupire et dépose mes doigts au creux de ses reins. De son torse, il me pousse un peu et je m'allonge docilement sur le dos. Il est toujours sur moi, et nous ne cessons aucun de nos échanges, si ce n'est que ses mains sont retournées sous ma chemise qui s'étend à présent sur mes flancs.

Lorsque notre baiser devient plus profond et… passionné, oui, c'est bien le mot… je lâche un couinement.

Si j'étais en mesure de formuler un souhait, en ayant l'espoir de le voir réaliser, ce serait que ce moment ne trouve aucune fin, contrairement aux autres 'meilleures choses'. Je suis tellement bien que j'ai l'impression que ce sentiment fait partie de moi…. Comment dire ? Il y a quelque chose qui monte en moi, différent d'un quelconque désir, et qui me répète que je suis enfin entier.

Ce quelque chose, je sais que je l'ai cherché des années durant…

Et ce serait lui, mon cousin dont je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais vu le visage, qui serait en mesure de me le donner ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me perdre plus dans mes réflexions que ses lèvres quittent les miennes et qu'il se relève, m'arrachant la sensation que cette chaleur m'était essentielle, indispensable.

Je suis son regard qui est dirigé vers la porte, et aperçois un homme qui me rappelle quelque chose…

Ah oui, c'est mon oncle… Etrange, je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite.

Le père et son fils échangent quelques paroles dont je ne saisis pas le sens, perdu dans des méandres, alors jusque là inconnues, de mon esprit.

Au même moment où l'homme sort de la pièce, je sors de mes songes.

La première chose qui me traverse la tête est que ce n'est justement pas dans mes habitudes de tellement penser, surtout à des choses comme celles-ci, sans fond.

La seconde chose m'amène à me redresser directement et à m'habiller en vitesse, sous le regard que je constate étonné d'Aoi.

Aoi… Mais qu'est ce qu'on a failli faire ?... Et même ! Qu'est ce qu'on était en train de faire ?! C'est pas possible…

« -J'ai dû rêver...

-Oui et non, mais j'aurais bien aimé que ça continue, moi ! »

Son visage à nouveau boudeur ne m'interpelle pas une seconde, mais je m'étonne.

« J'ai… j'ai parlé à voix haute ? Et… on… »

Il acquiesce en hochant la tête et reprend.

« Bon, maintenant que tu es enfin habillé, on peut peut-être descendre manger, non ? » me demande t-il en pointant la sortie de la pièce de son pouce.

J'imite son geste d'il y a quelques secondes, et nous descendons.

Pendant le repas, je suis tellement absorbé par mes questions intérieures sur le pourquoi du comment de ce qui s'est passé, que je ne remarque même pas qu'on discute de moi dans mon dos. Ou du moins, je ne comprends pas ce qui se dit, tant je n'y prête aucune attention.

Mon cousin, lui, a l'air de plus s'en préoccuper.

« -Je t'assure, Ahuru. Demandes donc à Aoi… Ton fils s'est réellement laissé faire.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je… il…

-Pourtant si, il n'a opposé aucune résistance. Certes, je l'ai un peu cherché mais j'ai été assez surpris. J'ai remarqué qu'intérieurement, il en redemandait ! Et regardez vous-même, il n'est même pas encore tout à fait avec nous. Mon oncle, Atsuaki m'a confié une histoire avec sa sœur hier soir, se pourrait-il que… enfin, vous voyez.

-Oui, je vois très bien, merci ! Mais, Arasu, je te jure que j'ai surveillé sa croissance de près moi-même, et qu'il n'a montré aucun signe de défaillance. Il est tout à fait correct…

-Ses goûts se sont-ils réveillés, mon frère ?

-Je… je dois avouer qu'il me semble qu'il n'en est rien. Et c'est sans doute bien là l'unique chose inquiétante.

-Je vois… Mais bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Il ne présente aucun début de dérangement depuis qu'il est entré ici et… et quand bien même ses goûts n'ont pas encore été développés, ce n'est pas grave. Il en a été de même pour Aoi, alors que j'avais respecté sa croissance.

-Ah… Alors c'est lui qui a… »

Mon oncle pose sa main sur l'épaule de mon père, en lui indiquant son fils du regard.

« -Aoi, va ouvrir la chambre de ton cousin s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite, père.

-Merci… Quand à toi, Ahuru… N'oublies pas : jamais devant lui. Cette expérience, bien qu'elle lui ait permis de se développer, l'a profondément traumatisé.

-Il s'agissait tout de même de sa mère. Et je crois me souvenir que tu me faisais part de tes inquiétudes, à propos du fait qu'il en était proche… C'est ce qui m'inquiète aussi pour Atsuaki.

-Ils sont proches aussi ?

-Oui…

-Dans ce cas… Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'un lien soit déjà établi entre lui et mon fils. Ça le soutiendra le moment venu… »

Ils sortent de la salle à manger et j'achève de boire mon thé. Je n'ai capté de leur conversation que quelques rares sons que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Lorsque je relève le nez, c'est pour rencontrer celui de mon cousin, à quelques centimètres du mien. Sur son visage est ancré un grand sourire. Il tape sur la table et m'annonce :

« Bon ! Prêt à visiter le reste du manoir, maintenant ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre pour demander où sont mes sœurs –ou au moins Yura- qu'il m'entraîne dans une pièce annexe à celle dans laquelle nous sommes.

Je crois que je commence à me réveiller un peu…

Mais alors… j'ai vraiment embrassé Aoi ? Mon propre cousin ?! Et lui aussi, il m'a… Hé bien, ça ne va pas être triste mon séjour ici, je le sens comme la rosée du matin en forêt !

* * *

¤ A suivre ¤

…Bah voilà, c'est bouclé ! Deux chapitres en une semaine, pour un stand by… C'est beau, non ? XD

Hey, vous pouvez me féliciter, je dors même plus depuis une semaine !... Non ? Bon, bon, okay, je me contente de votre lecture ^^

Que je remercie, par ailleurs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Toujours autant dans les vapes, je fais du mieux que je peux… Je ne serais pas là la semaine prochaine, je vous préviens ! XD Sinon, rien de spécial..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

J'entends le bruit de mes propres pas sur le carrelage, légers… Mais ceux de mon cousin ne me parviennent pas, tant sa démarche est feutrée. Je suis dans son dos, mon bras entre ses deux mains, qu'il tire avec amusement. Il me parle, mais je ne comprends que des brides…

« Forêt… vertes ! … eau transparente… balançoire… plaisir… rayons du Soleil… toi aussi… me sens mieux… »

Puis, il lâche mon bras et pousse une lourde porte. Ou du moins, lourde en apparence car, bien qu'il utilise ses deux mains, il ne semble pas le moins du monde en difficulté ! Suivant son invitation, je pose un pied dehors, dans un paysage qui me paraît aussi sombre que lumineux. Mais je ne parviens encore pas à distinguer ce qui m'entoure… Quelles sont mes pensées, quelle est la réalité ?

Lorsque l'air frais du matin commence à caresser mon visage, encouragé par une agréable brise, mon esprit se réveille totalement. Comme si ce petit vent l'avait effleuré. Je vois Aoi qui referme la porte, toujours souriant, et qui se campe devant moi.

Sa main gauche se pose sur ma joue… elle est fraîche et douce, elle aussi, comme la brise qui continue de cheminer autour de nous. Ses doigts caressent doucement ma peau, enroulant une petite mèche rebelle à la fin de leur jeu.

La fin de leur jeu qui se termine par une phrase que je suis certain d'avoir entendu, il y a peu… Des mots sortants d'un souffle…

« Je l'attendais depuis longtemps, notre rencontre… Je t'attendais toi, depuis longtemps. »

A nouveau, je me retrouve enveloppé de sa délectable tiédeur, d'une odeur exquise de bois de cèdre ancien mélangée à un je-ne-sais-quoi que je sens comme familier, d'une sensation que je voudrais toujours garder… cette peau lisse et ferme que je sens sous mes doigts, contrastant par sa température avec celle de mes doigts brûlants, avides. Avides d'une chose que je préfère ignorer, puisque j'ignore ce qu'elle est. Mais, au fond de moi, je sens qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'une recherche qui finira par me faire culpabiliser.

Nous finissons par nous séparer, ne sachant pas réellement qui en a décidé. Son visage, qui avait repris une expression d'une neutralité effrayante, s'illumine à nouveau lorsque nos yeux se rencontrent.

Nous partons dans un fou rire quasi-inexplicable, tenant nos côtes à cause de la douleur, sans vraiment vouloir faire cesser ce petit moment de complicité.

Seulement, comme nous avions pu le constater à peine une heure auparavant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Encore que je me demande si, de son côté, il aurait voulu continuer… Quoiqu'il en soit, et je dois bien me l'avouer, je souhaite secrètement qu'un moment semblable puisse avoir lieu, encore. Mais ça ne sera certainement pas pour aujourd'hui.

Ceci dit, ce n'est pas comme si nous partions demain.

Sa main emprisonne la mienne une nouvelle fois, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais lâchées, et me voilà entraîné sur des pavés qui tracent un chemin dans les hautes herbes. Ont-ils déjà pensé à les couper ? On se croirait dans une forêt vierge !

Mais pas très longtemps car il semble qu'elles disparaissent soudainement, alors que nous nous retrouvons face à… une sorte de grande mare. Sans que mes doigts ne quittent les siens, je m'avance un peu et constate que l'eau n'est pas aussi trouble qu'elle pourrait le faire croire, de loin.

Je m'approche encore un peu, gardant le regard sur la surface qui reflète les arbres et le ciel, et sens mon pied glisser sur quelque chose, certainement de la boue. Mon corps suit ce mouvement, partant en arrière, et ma main se crispe autour de celle de mon cousin. Je ne pense pas au fait que je peux lui faire mal, mais plutôt à celui que je risque de prendre mon premier bain ici plus froid et vaseux que je ne le pensais.

J'attends mon propre plongeon, fermant les yeux. L'impression du ralenti est parfaite. Un peu trop, même.

Seulement, à ma grande surprise, mes fesses seules heurtent quelque chose de mou et humide. Je relève les paupières, baissant mes yeux, et découvre que je suis tombé assis sur le sol. Une douleur dans mes bras relevés m'indique qu'Aoi m'a rattrapé pour m'éviter cette visite aux nénuphars… Intérieurement, je n'ai de cesse de le remercier.

Avec son aide, je me relève. J'étais à cent lieus de prévoir une chose… C'était que, quand je veux me retourner pour lui faire face, je me retrouve bloqué. Il a plus de force que je ne le soupçonnais, c'est assez impressionnant. Même si j'ai déjà remarqué que j'étais pareil, et mon père l'est autant… enfin, plus en vérité, mais il est aussi plus âgé que moi, donc ça revient au même.

Je… crois que je suis en train de m'embrouiller moi-même.

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour en revenir à mon cousin, je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Mes bras et mes jambes sont libres, certes, mais impossible de bouger mon buste. Ses propres mains fortement liées l'une à l'autre sur mon ventre semblent scellées, fermant l'étau de ses bras autour de moi.

Je sens son torse, serré contre mon dos, se soulever au rythme de sa respiration qui meure dans ma nuque. Décidément, cette journée risque bien d'être des plus agréables, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

Mes pensées vont dans ce sens, quand je me rends compte de quelque chose.

Il y a encore vint quatre heures, je me serais détesté et durement auto-réprimandé de songer à tout cela de cette manière. Pourtant, j'ai toujours la même vision de tout ce qui m'entoure… Suis-je donc assez vulnérable et influençable pour changer en aussi peu de temps ?

Immédiatement, je me demande si c'est à cause de son contact, à cause de lui. Devrais-je dire 'grâce ' ? … Il est encore trop tôt pour l'affirmer.

Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr… C'est que là où je me trouve en cet instant, sa présence enveloppant la mienne, c'est le seul auquel je sois réellement attaché. L'envie de m'en défaire ne m'effleure même pas, contrairement à nos mains autour de mon nombril.

Le bruit précipité d'ailes d'un lourd oiseau qui s'envole nous remet les pieds sur terre. Ou au moins les miens.

Une fois encore, j'ai l'impression que toute la chaleur de mon corps me quitte, ce qui ne dure que quelques secondes. Puisque, avant de continuer, ses doigts trouvent les miens. A croire qu'une certaine force nous pousse à rester ensembles de cette façon. Peut être parce que nous étions tous les deux seuls, avant de nous rencontrer ?

Et je n'ai qu'à en profiter… Dans combien de temps devons nous repartir déjà ? Ah oui, une semaine, tout au plus…

Une semaine durant laquelle je tâcherais de tout connaître, tout découvrir. De ce que mon père et mon oncle me cachent, jusqu'à la pièce la plus secrète de l'âme d'Aoi… Et je sais que j'y arriverais. Je parviens toujours aux buts que je me fixe J'obtiens, sans exception, chaque élément que je convoite.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons sur l'arrière du manoir, rasant ses hauts murs gris qui narguent le temps de sa faible emprise sur eux, une cabane de talle moyenne, perchée dans un arbre, m'interpelle. Je tire alors la manche de sa chemise, ne quittant pas ma découverte des yeux.

«-Hé… Aoi…

-Hm ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?... tu as déjà faim ? »

Je lui jette un regard de travers, vérifiant au passage si il plaisante ou s'il est sérieux. Et ce que je constate me plonge dans un amusant désespoir… Ce mec ne pense-t-il donc qu'à la nourriture ?! Malgré cela, je ne parviens même pas à m'énerver face à ce type de réaction de sa part, que je ne tolère normalement pas chez les autres. C'est sans doute parce que j'admire sa personnalité et sa spontanéité. Lui, il n'est pas comme les autres. Lui, l'hypocrisie ne l'a encore jamais mordu pour lui insuffler son ignoble venin.

Enfin… je crois. Et j'espère, en tout cas. Même si l'ironie semble être un de ces points forts…

Et voilà, de nouveau une simple impression ! Comme si tout ce qui m'entoure n'est qu'une illusion, un rêve doux et un peu brut, dans lequel mes sens sont en éveil. Je ne jure que par ça, dans cet endroit…

Mes yeux se portent à nouveau sur la construction de bois, et je reprends.

«La cabane, là haut… c'est à toi ? »

Je pointe l'arbre du doigt et son regard en suit la direction.

« Ah, ça… »

Un léger sourire lointain, voire nostalgique, se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux un instant, et commence à m'expliquer lorsqu'ils les rouvrent.

« En fait… Bon, pour commencer, ça l'est. En partie seulement. Je ne l'ais pas construite seul, autant que je n'y ai pas joué seul. »

J'abandonne sa main en croisant les bras dans mon dos, puis m'avance en dansant un peu, tout en demandant :

« Ah oui, et avec qui ? »

Il rit, ajoutant qu'il a le sentiment d'avoir affaire à une jeune fille amoureuse, qui découvre pour la première fois l'environnement de celui qu'elle aime.

De nouveau, une illusion… Je ne suis donc pas le seul à penser ainsi.

« -Je ne suis pas une jeune fille, mais je crois que le reste peut se trouver affirmé…

-Ah oui ?! »

A nouveau, j'entends son rire. Sauf que cette fois, c'est bien partit pour être incontrôlable.

Néanmoins, je n'en comprends pas bien l'origine… Je repasse mentalement la scène qui vient de se dérouler entre nous, juste avant. Immédiatement, ma main se plaque contre mes lèvres. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas de penser à voix haute les choses les plus embarrassantes !

Son rire se calme, mais je n'y prête pas attention, trouvant un nouvel intérêt à l'herbe que j'écrase. De longs doigts fins entourent bientôt mon poignet, et mes yeux reviennent dans les siens, toujours aussi fascinants.

« -Non, ne maltraite pas ainsi tes jolies lèvres… Elles méritent bien mieux ! Il faut être tendre, avec elles…

-Hein ?... »

Pourquoi me parle-t-il d'elles de cette manière ? Qu'est ce qu'elles ont de spécial ? Tout le monde en a, et tout le monde a un jour claqué sa paume contre elles…

Mais je perds rapidement le fil de mes pensées quand une sensation semblable à celle de ce matin s'empare de mes entrailles. Une douce caresse sur mes lèvres, légère… ce sont les siennes. Elles passent lentement, laissant échapper un souffle chaud, et déjà rencontré.

Hélas, elles s'éloignent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues, me privant à nouveau d'un bien être incompréhensible.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes yeux étaient fermés, jusqu'à ce que je les rouvre. Nous nous fixons une poignée de secondes et, contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne se remet pas à sourire. Son visage est figé dans une expression de neutralité phénoménale, comme tout à l'heure.

Et j'avoue que ça m'inquiète, me fait peur.

Aurais-je fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? C'est absurde, c'est lui qui a commencé, je me suis simplement laissé faire…

_« Je t'assure, Ahuru. Demandes donc à Aoi… Ton fils s'est réellement laissé faire. »_

Hein ? C'était quoi, cette phrase ? La voix de mon oncle résonne dans ma tête, mais mon visage n'en laisse rien paraître. Je ne vois pas où est-ce que j'ai pu entendre ça… je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai manqué d'attention lors d'une conversation ? Impossible ! On parlait de moi comme d'une tierce personne… Je n'étais donc pas censé écouter. Mais alors, ça signifie que j'ai épié une discussion ? Ça ne me ressemble pourtant pas…

Je ne comprends pas, je décide d'ignorer cela. Après tout, peut-être s'agit-il d'une simple production de mon imagination, et je suis en train de me prendre la tête tout seul pour rien !

Mon cousin reprend mon bras, le serrant tout de même plus fort que tout à l'heure. Je ne bronche pas et me laisse entraîner en direction de l'arbre autour duquel s'enroule un petit escalier de bois.

Lorsque je rentre pour la première fois dans cette petite cabane, je suis surpris de constater qu'elle est un peu aménagée. Un tas de couvertures pliées dans un coin, un canapé trois places à côté, un voile sur l'une des deux fenêtres vitrées et un coffre sur lequel trônent quelques petites bougies à moitié fondues. A côté d'elles, une boîte d'allumettes posée sur une pile de livres à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention. Il y en a pour tous les goûts…

Ce n'est pas très spacieux, mais assez pour y passer sa journée tranquillement.

Je vois Aoi étaler une couverture sur le canapé, et s'y installer. Toujours sans la moindre expression sur le visage, il me fait signe de me mettre quelque part moi aussi. J'hésite une seconde, avant de décider de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je soupire d'ennui feint… Pourquoi est-il comme ça avec moi, d'un seul coup ? Sans crier gare, aucun signe avant-coureur… Bon, je me fais peut être des films et il ne s'est rien passé, mais tout de même !

« Cet endroit, je l'ai construit avec ceux que je vous ai présentés, hier, et aussi… »

De quoi est-ce qu'il me parle ? … Ah oui, qui était avec lui.

Hier… les jeunes gens qui étaient donc des serviteurs ? Vu comme ça, ça me paraît logique, cette aide.

« On s'était bien amusés, à discuter du comment pour faire tout ça. On s'est beaucoup chamaillés, aussi… il arrivait que ça termine par des batailles de boue dans la mare. Après, ma mère se mettait en colère et nous envoyait tous aux bains. On se retrouvait dans le même, et on se balançait la mousse, on faisait gicler de l'eau partout et on devait se noyer mutuellement… »

Je l'écoute calmement, sans intervenir. Il semble lointain dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur les amas de cire. J'ai vraiment très envie d'en savoir plus sur lui…

« Parfois, quand on était certains que ma mère ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment, il nous arrivait d'aller essayer son maquillage, en en étalant sur les autres, au dessus de toute la boue qui nous collait au visage… »

Il rit légèrement, enfin… ça ne fait pas si longtemps, mais ça me manquait déjà.

« Evidemment, on se faisait toujours disputer lorsqu'elle revenait, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'on s'amusait… On jouait, on riait et on se battait à longueur de journée. Tous les cinq, on partageait cette amitié et cette complicité qui nous rapprochait comme des frères… Et nous étions des frères… Tu vois… ce que je veux dire ?»

Je hoche le tête, lui faisant comprendre que je vois de quoi il veut me parler, bien que je ne l'ai jamais connu.

Jamais jusqu'à maintenant, peut être…

Inconsciemment, je serre mes mains l'une contre l'autre. J'espère à un tel point que notre relation soit aussi serrée que celle qu'il a vécue avec eux, et qu'il vit toujours. Car même si il s'agit de mon cousin, n'est-il pas encore trop loin de moi ?

« -C'était toujours Ruki et… Ruki, qui menait les opérations. Bien que je fusse le chef des lieux, je restais assez en retrait.

-Et nous, on est comment ? » je ne peux m'empêcher de demander

Il me regarde étrangement, comme si je venais de sortir la pire énormité qu'il n'ait jamais entendue, et me sourit… de nouveau ! J'en suis tellement comblée que je le lui rends directement, sans même y faire attention.

Mais ce que je vois parfaitement bien, c'est qu'il rapproche son corps du mien, souriant d'une manière un peu différente. En restant assis à mes côtés, il place une main à ma droite, et l'autre sur le dossier, à côté de ma tête. Il se redresse un peu, ayant visiblement pour but de venir au dessus de moi. Je ne bouge pas, ne désirant que le laisser faire.

Il s'apprête à chevaucher mes cuisses lorsque je le sens se paralyser. Je lève alors les yeux vers son visage et vois son regard passer à travers l'une des fenêtres, derrière moi. C'est celle qui n'est pas fermée…

Je me demande ce qui peut bien attirer son attention comme ça…

Et j'ai ma réponse quand retentit un grand « Atsuakiii !! » hurlé par la voix hautement perchée et prétentieuse, de Mitsuko. Finalement, elle ne me manquait pas tant…

Que dis-je ? Elle ne m'a même jamais manquée. Elle n'est qu'une calamité destinée à me poursuivre une bonne partie de ma vie, si ce n'est ma vie entière, pour me persécuter. Jusqu'à ma mort elle me suivra, et ma mort elle aura, si elle continue sur ce chemin là !

J'entends mon cousin souffler de mécontentement. Mon Dieu, comme je le comprends ! Et je ne peux que ça, d'ailleurs, parce que moi je vis quand même avec ce truc dehors, vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre !

Il descend de mes jambes, ses pieds retrouvant le sol. La fenêtre subi un regard meurtrier, et je pense rapidement au fait que je devrais redescendre moi aussi, mais plus bas… Seulement, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On va pas rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, quand même ! »

Ça y est, ça le reprend… Je crois que je vais parvenir à le déchiffrer plus tôt que prévu. Ses sautes d'humeur vont finir par devenir prévisibles, si elles sont aussi fréquentes…

Je ne me laisse pas impressionner et fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il me regarde, dubitatif visiblement. Quoi ? Le simple fait de l'ignorer le perturbe ? … C'est plutôt bon à savoir. J'en prends note intérieurement.

Je parcoure la pièce des yeux, une fois encore, sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Je m'arrête sur la pile de livres, et remarque que l'un d'eux dépasse de ce rectangle empilé et presque parfait. Décidément, il est évident que c'est ce qui est recherché, dans cet endroit. La perfection… mais à chaque fois que quelque s'en rapproche dangereusement, il y a toujours ce petit quelque chose qui empêche d'y sombrer.

Car elle est dangereuse, selon moi. Belle et agréable à regarder, certes, puisque c'est son rôle. Mais n'est-ce pas une sorte de cercle, voire même de spirale, dans laquelle tomber nous ferait perdre tous nos repères ? Heureusement, autour de cette vrille, une sorte de forcé étrangère nous repousse.

Il n'y a que la perfection qui peut s'atteindre elle-même, c'est ce que je pense. Et je rajoute d'ailleurs que cela me réconforte.

L'être humain n'est pas parfait, et j'avoue m'en plaindre souvent dans mes réflexions. Seulement, s'il l'était, le monde n'en serait certainement que pire. Car tout ce que l'homme jugerait comme atteinte à sa fabuleuse perfection, il le détruirait.

Oh, cet arbre n'est pas assez vert, ou pas assez haut… abattez le !

Bon sang, cet animal fait des traces de pattes et sème des poils partout ! Allez donc le perdre quelque part ! Un compagnon non humain est, de toute façon, une tache à notre monde parfait. Et en plus, il sent mauvais !

Dieu ! Ne jetez surtout pas un regard à ce cerf qui impose sa brune couleur au milieu de cette forêt parfaitement ordonnée et… verte. Non, non, non ! Cela ne s'accorde pas, faites en un cadavre que nous brûlerons ! Ne le mangez pas, vous donneriez à nos esprits son envie d'apparaître différemment à ce qui l'entoure.

C'est de cette façon que je vois les choses. De plus, je ne parle que d'un environnement proche, pas du reste. Qu'en serait-il de notre propre comportement ? Un sourire suintant d'hypocrisie malsaine, mais parfait.

Chacun habillé de la même façon, vêtements repassé, cheveux lissés, peau tendue et brillante.

Plus une seule façon de montrer que l'on veut se démarquer. Plus une seule façon de montrer une passion par son corps. Plus une seule façon d'exprimer sa vision du monde.

Car, de toute façon, tout le monde aurait la même… Un monde parfaitement parfait ! D'une perfection de toute beauté !

Je ne veux pas de ce monde… Et même si je n'apprécie pas tellement celui dans lequel je vis à présent, je le préfère.

Surtout maintenant… Maintenant qu'il est avec moi, que je suis avec lui, je n'en sais rien.

Maintenant que je suis ici.

Inconsciemment, un sourire sincère et joyeux se dessine sur mon visage, alors que je me penche pour tirer ce livre de travers. J'en fais tomber quelques uns, mais ce n'est pas grave… Un peu de désordre, s'il reste dans certaines limites, ne tuera jamais personne.

J'entends un lourd bruit de tissus, mais ne me retourne pas. Je me contente d'observer la couverture de l'objet que je tiens entre mes mains. Elle est recouverte de plastique sous lequel un certain nombre de photos ont été placées pêle-mêle.

Un album souvenirs, donc ? J'ouvre et, dès la première page, je constate avec amusement que j'avais bon… Des petits visages d'enfants sales qui brandissent fièrement des grenouilles par les pattes, juste devant la mare dans laquelle j'ai manqué de tomber…

Ils sont cinq… Sans difficultés, je reconnais mon cousin en premier. Ces longs cheveux noirs ne peuvent être qu'à lui… D'ailleurs, ils le sont vraiment, très longs. Ensuite, j'identifie… comment déjà ? Ah oui ! Reita ! Par déduction, l'autre brun doit être Kai… oui, voilà. Et le blond, c'est…Oh ! C'est ça qui m'a gêné sur la couverture, mais je n'avais pas fait tellement attention…

Il y a deux blonds…

Néanmoins, l'un est plus petit que l'autre. Et ce dernier a un visage plus rond… ce doit être lui, Ruki.

Mais le dernier, qui semble très résistant, malgré sa taille ?

Alors que j'en suis là dans mes questions intérieures, l'album claque dans mes mains. Alors que celles-ci sont toujours à plat, pour soutenir le livre, deux autres sont plaquées contre ce dernier. Elles lancent l'album derrière nous, sur le canapé, et leur propriétaire s'écarte de moi. C'est à ce moment là que je comprends de quoi provenaient ces bruits de tissus.

Les couvertures qui étaient soigneusement pliées, quoiqu'un peu empilées négligemment, sont maintenant étalées sur le sol, le recouvrant presque entièrement. Aoi s'y laisse tomber, assis en tailleur et, me tendant la main, m'invite à l'y rejoindre.

Je me pose à mon tour, et nous nous dévisageons pendant quelques instants, malgré la voix criarde de ma sœur aînée au dehors.

Puis, sans nous lâcher du regard, il se glisse plus près de moi et je le sens m'allonger.

Comme ce matin, je ne réagis pas. Est-ce parce que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de reprendre là où on s'en était arrêtés, sans vraiment oser me l'avouer ?

Ses yeux plongent dans les miens, tandis qu'il se place confortablement au dessus de mon corps. Je sens déjà que mon esprit s'embrume et se fond je ne sais où. Est-ce que ce sont ces fascinants éclairs qui provoquent cette réaction chez moi ? Serait-il en mesure de toucher plus profond en moi, sans que je ne le sache ? … Je ne serais qu'une poupée, je suis presque certainement que ce que je ressens serait la même chose.

Mais une poupée n'est pas censée avoir une âme…

Or, j'en ai une, et je pense.

Donc, qu'est ce que je suis ?

Cette question n'aboutit à aucune réponse, mon esprit m'abandonnant complètement lorsque que le dernier bouton de vêtement sur mon corps a sauté. Le tissu des côtés de ma chemise s'échoue sur le sol, aidé par des mains fines et tièdes, qui jouent bientôt avec mes flancs.

Ses doits remontent sur mes côtes et tracent le contour de mes muscles, que je sais peu visibles.

Ils me touchent, me caressent, me frôlent et m'effleurent sans jamais fatiguer…

Je soupire de bien être en m'étirant, mes bras allant se placer au dessus de ma tête pour lui offrir plus de liberté.

Peut être n'aurais je pas dû, je n'en sais rien. Car presque aussitôt, l'une de ses mains se referme sur mes poignets, les liants solidement, comme une corde de chair m'enserrant les os.

Une langue sur ma joue, qui glisse jusqu'à mon oreille, avant qu'un souffle ne la remplace. Juste une respiration étrangement régulière qui se meurt dans mes cheveux, mais plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire.

A nouveau, la seconde main, qui avait accompagné la première, dévale mon cou et trace une ligne le long de mon ventre. Inconsciemment, je me tords un peu dans l'espoir de sentir le geste un peu plus appuyé.

Mais rien…

Elle parvient bientôt à la limite de mon jean déjà ouvert, et se faufile dans cet espace. Sans avoir le temps de réaliser ce qu'Aoi venait de faire, je la sens caresser lascivement mon sexe avant qu'elle ne se mette à me masser plus franchement à travers le fin tissu.

Mes lèvres subissent l'assaut de mes dents, s'y enfonçant sans douceur. Je me sens chauffer de l'intérieur, lentement… Un murmure se heurte à mon oreille, ne laissant que le son passer, repoussant l'haleine chaude qui l'accompagnait.

« Et jusqu'où comptes tu me laisser aller, comme ça ? »

Je ne réponds pas, emporté trop loin par une sorte de brouillard, semble-t-il.

Ses doigts remontent un peu et se laissent glisser, avec une lenteur incroyable, à l'intérieur de mon boxer. Lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec ma peau plus fragile, leur température contrastant avec ma propre chaleur, un petit miaulement m'échappe. Je sens alors un sourire contre ma joue, et sa main descendre un peu plus, offrant alors d'insupportables et délicieux frôlements à mon membre entier. Celui-ci durcissant peu à peu au doux traitement imposé, qui devient rapidement une sorte de jeu. Un jeu dans lequel il cherche à m'agacer, pour mieux m'exciter, sans doute.

A l'instant où j'allais m'autoriser enfin à gémir légèrement, pour arrêter d'ainsi maltraiter mes lèvres, celles-ci se retrouvent emprisonnées par leurs jumelles. Une langue humide passe entre elles, forçant à peine le passage au travers duquel nos souffles se mélangent à nouveau.

Non, je ne peux pas réagir… je ne veux que ça.

_« …il n'a opposé aucune résistance. … J'ai remarqué qu'intérieurement, il en redemandait ! … »_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'eux-mêmes. Encore une phrase sortie de je ne sais où… Mais il s'agissait de la voix d'Aoi… Pourquoi est ce que, d'un seul coup, j'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un rêve ? D'avoir réussis à atteindre cette petite lumière qui me narguait, au milieu d'une épaisse brume grise ?

Et, soudain, je comprends… Oui, je ne fais rien pour lutter contre ce qui se passe, alors que ce n'est pas naturel ! Je laisse un jeune homme de mon âge, de ma famille, de mon sang… je le laisse me toucher sans retenue, je le laisse m'embrasser, me lécher, me caresser…

Reprenant totalement conscience de mon être, je décide de mettre fin à cela. Je coupe le baiser, me séparant à grands regrets d'un échange qui m'apparaît comme vital.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je parviens aussi à défaire mes mains de son emprise. Peut être est-il trop surpris ? Je me redresse, lui suivant mon mouvement, et m'éloigne. Ses doigts quittent ainsi mon bas ventre…

Et je perds sa chaleur, ayant à nouveau l'impression de m'arracher une moitié de moi-même…

Alors que je reboutonne mes vêtements aussi rapidement que j'en suis capable, je croise son regard. Il ne semble pas déçu, ni même vexé ou frustré… Juste fier. Oui, c'est ça. Ce qui a envahi ses yeux, c'est la fierté. Mais pas de lui-même.

Non, il est… fier de moi… Pourquoi ?

Je secoue la tête pour moi-même, chassant mes questions à peine utiles, et termine ma tâche. Pendant ce temps là, nous nous relevons, et lui rempile déjà les couvertures.

Quand nous avons terminé, il s'affale une fois encore dans le canapé. Je n'entends d'ailleurs plus Mitsuko…

Je prends place à côté de lui et un silence assez pesant s'installe. Ce genre de silence que je n'aime pas et qui trône lorsque ma sœur aînée est là… Je décide de le briser avec une question qui brûle mes lèvres, déjà meurtries par ma propre faute.

Mais, avant cela, j'ai besoin d'un élément… Je me lève et vais chercher le livre de tout à l'heure, avant de revenir m'asseoir sous ses yeux inquiets. Visiblement, cet album n'est pas ce qu'il aime de plus au monde.

J'ouvre à la première page, et pointe le jeune garçon dont j'ignore l'identité.

« Lui… déjà tout à l'heure, tu me parlais de vous 'cinq', mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Seulement, je me rends compte que j'aurais dû… Qui est-ce ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? »

Il ne me répond pas immédiatement, fixant tour à tour la photo, le sol, et mon visage. Son air d'inquiétude s'est renforcé, et je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise. Alors, pour l'encourager, je pose ma main sur son bras, et il tourne complètement la tête vers moi.

« Je… Ce garçon, qui était donc l'un de mes amis… il s'appelait Yune » m'annonce-t-il avec difficultés

« ...s'appelait ? » je ne peux m'empêcher d'insister

« Oui, il… il est mort. »

Aussitôt, je m'en veux d'avoir posé la question. Pourtant, je ne m'en tiens pas là…

« -Ah… je suis désolé… Et qu'est ce qui lui ait arrivé ?

-Il est mort, parce que… c'est moi… qui l'ait tué. »

* * *

¤ A suivre ¤

OMG ! Cinq milles mots ! Aussi long que mes chapitres de Dynamite !

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai adoré l'écrire, même si je suis complètement à côté de la plaque X3

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et merci de votre lecture !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster avant…

Sinon, j'ai eu une idée bien soudaine –encore sous la douche XD- . Et figurez vous que vous allez la détester, autant que moi je l'adore 8D Enfin, vous ne le saurez qu'à la fin de la fic (fic, pas chapitre ^-^). Mais je sens que vous allez m'étriper, pour finir cette belle aventure en beauté XD Aussi, je suppose que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps sur cette fic… C'est triste à m'avouer au bout de quatre chapitres, mais bon. Quand je regarde le déroulement des choses, je pense que je risque de finir vers le sixième ou septième chapitre… Mais j'essaierais de rallonger, si je trouve des trucs à incruster XD Vous allez voir qu'à partir de là, on accélère le mouvement…

Sinon, on remarquera que… Avec Kagen no Tsuki, j'aime décidément écrire de l'inceste. Je rêve de faire une fic sur KnT .. ahem

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

_Hors POV_

Elle courait, sans savoir vers où, la petite fille.

Ses jambes la portaient, dans ce couloir d'ombre, la jeune âme égarée.

La sueur de la terreur recouvrait son corps mince d'enfant, collant ses vêtements amples à sa peau trempée et glaciale.

Ce tunnel n'avait-il donc aucune fin ? Elle accéléra…

Ou du moins, il lui semblait, car elle n'entendait pas le bruit de ses pas. Pas plus qu'elle n'entendait sa respiration.

Tout ce qui lui parvenait, c'était les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles, témoin d'une étouffante pression dont elle était prisonnière.

Alors elle continuait, tapant le sol de ses pieds, de plus en plus fort, espérant les faire résonner.

Elle y parvint…

Ou non.

Non, non ! Ce n'était pas les siens. Car elle, elle courait. L'autre, il marchait.

L'autre il marchait, et elle, elle courait.

Elle courait sans trouver un but, une sortie.

Et lui, il marchait derrière elle.

Elle accéléra sa course en l'entendant se rapprocher.

Mais lui, il n'accéléra pas sa marche en l'entendant s'éloigner.

Pourtant, il était toujours aussi près.

Alors elle se retourna, pour voir de qui il s'agit. Son père ? Sa mère ? Son frère, ou sa sœur ? Ou peut être bien tous en même temps, avançant leurs jambes au même rythme.

Mais il n'y avait que le noir.

Il n'y avait que le noir, et le silence, qui la poursuivaient. Plus de bruit. C'était elle, finalement ?

Encore un demi-tour sur elle, et sa course reprit. Ses jambes recommencèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent vite. Ses petits pieds ont crié, ils avaient rencontré un objet au sol.

A tâtons, elle se mit à chercher ce qui avait bien pu causer sa chute. Elle esquissa une grimace invisible en sentant un liquide poisseux sur l'un de ses genoux. Elle avait dû se blesser…

Elle tâta alors son articulation, histoire de constater les dégâts, mais ses doigts ne trouvèrent rien. Sa peau était intacte, bien que gluante. Alors… ce n'était pas du sang ? Les pas lents résonnèrent de nouveau, et elle tourna la tête derrière elle.

Non, toujours rien, juste le noir.

Vite, se relever. Vite, échapper à cette sensation d'insécurité totale.

A nouveau, elle tomba, la petite fille. Elle replia alors les genoux sous ses petites fesses, et ses lèvres formèrent un rictus de dégoût, qui se fondait dans cette profonde obscurité. Sous ses mollets et ses cuisses, elle sentait distinctement quelque chose de glissant, et de chaud. Ça faisait des petits bruits dès qu'elle bougeait… « Flish, flish… Flisssh…Toc, toc ».

Immédiatement, elle se raidit. Qu'est ce que ses mains venaient de toucher ?

Ses doigts, qu'elle avait relevés, se dirigèrent à nouveau vers l'origine de ce son un peu sec. Pourtant, l' « objet » ne l'était pas. Non, il était comme le sol. Seulement, ça, c'était un peu rond, et bien moins rugueux. Il s'en dégageait un peu de chaleur, et… « splash ». Tiens ? Ses ongles venaient de s'enfoncer dans une nouvelle chose.

Une voix s'éleva, la surprenant à tel point qu'elle crut avoir une syncope.

« Que fais tu ici.. ? »

Ce timbre suave lui était familier… Mais quant à y associer un visage…

« Je… Je… Je suis perdue. Je sais pas où je suis ! C'est où ?! »

Pourquoi répondait-elle au néant ? Le néant, oui. C'est ainsi qu'elle venait de nommer ce qui la suivait depuis le début dans ce long couloir.

« -Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

-La…La sortie. … Je veux sortir ! » Hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente, prise d'une soudaine panique

« -Ah, ce n'est que cela… Mais tu n'en es pas loin, de ta sortie.

-C'est…c'est vrai ?

-Oui… Tout ce qu'il te manquait, c'était moi, et…

-Et… ?

-Un petit peu de lumière… »

Soudainement, comme amenée par un éclair rageur, une clarté éblouissante attaqua ses pupilles. Elle n'eut pas le réflexe de les refermer lorsqu'elle sentit ses yeux brûler. Non, ce qui se trouvait sous elle, et le visage de son… 'poursuivant', l'intriguaient de trop…

Elle ne le vit pas. En fait, ce rai de lumière d'origine inconnue formait un cylindre autour d'elle. Tellement parfaitement coupé que, tout autour, la zone d'ombre ne dévoilait pas ses mystères. Alors, sans pour autant bouger, elle baissa les yeux.

Son cerveau marqua un temps d'arrêt à la vue qu'elle s'offrit elle-même… Elle ne cria pas, n'émettant aucun son. Sauf celui d'une gorge qui se bloque sous le trop plein d'émotions.

Ses doigts… Ils étaient profondément enfoncés dans la chair sanguinolente d'un abdomen humain. Se laissant aller toujours plus loin, ils rencontrèrent bientôt une poche élastique qui éclata aussitôt. Différents liquides giclèrent sur son visage, et un mélange de sang et d'acides gastriques lui brûla les yeux et glissèrent le long de sa langue.

Mais elle ne ferma pas plus la bouche qu'elle ne l'ouvrit davantage.

Elle retira précipitamment sa main, arrachant au passage un morceau d'œsophage qui s'était accroché à l'une de ses bagues. Se relevant, n'essayant même pas de se remettre du choc ou de recracher cette brûlure qui lui valait des hauts le cœur, elle rechuta en arrière. Quelque chose sembla exploser sous son pied, et elle y jeta aussitôt un regard accusateur d'enfant.

Il s'agissait d'un œil… Un œil qui roulait encore, là, mais dont un côté n'avait pas résisté au poids du talon de ses énormes bottes noires. Puis, elle eut l'idée de s'intéresser au visage de ce corps.

Là, son estomac n'y tint plus. Il rejeta dans les entrailles du cadavre des choses difficilement identifiable. Une sorte de bouillie brune rougeâtre, accompagnée de quelques fils blancs. La petite fille aurait pu dire qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on l'arrachait de l'intérieur, car elle aurait été dans le vrai…

Mais le visage charcuté et presque méconnaissable, sur lequel des mèches à présent oranges/brunes se collait en masse, formant de gros caillots de sang… Le visage de son propre frère aîné dans cet état… Le reste, elle l'oubliait complètement.

Elle n'eut pas envie de pleurer. Etrangement, elle se sentait très calme, et s'en voulait d'ailleurs. Elle entendit l'autre s'approcher à pas lent, et entrer dans la lumière. Son visage lui rappela fortement quelqu'un, mais elle ne sut dire de qui il s'agissait.

Il s'accroupit à côté de la petite fille et décolla, dans un bruit sec, les cheveux du visage du cadavre… de son frère. Un peu de peau partit avec, en rajoutant aux nombreuses plaies déjà presque sèches.

« Il est vraiment beau, ton grand frère… »

Elle ne releva pas le fait qu'il connaissait leur lien de parenté, ni qu'il ne l'avait pas encore regardée dans les yeux.

« -Mais il l'était encore plus avant… Dommage que le sang, tellement magnifique, ne l'embellisse pas comme il le fait pour le sol… Oui, il était vraiment beau, ton grand frère.

-Vous vous répétez » répliqua-t-elle sans état d'âme.

Il se releva en soufflant et jeta un dernier regard désolé au corps qui continuait de se vider de tout son contenu.

« Je sais… »

Elle tenta de se relever à son tour, mais ne put que vomir une nouvelle fois… Un instant, elle aurait juré voir un morceau de ses propres poumons sortir avec la même bouillie que précédemment, de sa gorge. Il approcha son corps fin très près de celui de la petite fille, et la souleva par les épaules, les lui déboitant par gestes secs, au passage.

Elle ne dit rien… Elle ne sentait rien.

« Je l'ai répété pour que tu le retiennes bien... J'aimerais que tu le lui transmettes, de ma part. »

Il lui sourit, dévoilant de magnifiques dents blanches, dont des canines qui s'allongeaient doucement. Et elle put voir ses yeux.

Des yeux d'un noir aussi profond que le couloir dans lequel elle courait, mais elle n'était pas certaine de s'y trouver encore. Dans ces iris fascinantes, se battaient la place de longs éclairs d'un bleu sombre éblouissant.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors en une expression de surprise.

« …Aoi »

L'autre lui sourit, puis il remonta ses mains vers la gorge seulement protégée par un collier.

« Crois moi, tu aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir… »

Puis elles continuèrent le long des joues, et s'arrêtèrent. Il se pencha vers elle et, sans aucun signe avant coureur, embrassa sauvagement les petites lèvres rouges en les éraflant de ses canines. Ses doigts aux ongles longs pressèrent la mâchoire, pénétrant un peu dans la peau blanche, et la bouche de la petite fille s'ouvrit sans trop de résistance. La langue de l'aîné pénétra alors dans cet antre encore inviolé, et s'amusa à y déposer son venin, plus qu'à retirer le liquide infâme qui y était entré précédemment.

Mais elle se laissa faire. Une sensation étrange, comme une lointaine torpeur, qui s'emparait d'elle. Une impression de… de trop plein. Soudainement, elle se sentait comme si… comme si son âme allait exploser, car trop imposante.

L'autre la décolla de lui en un mouvement vif, et ses doigts recommencèrent à monter sur le visage de l'enfant. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, trop ailleurs semblait-il.

« Alors… On se revoit tout à l'heure ? »

Son index se posa au centre du front de la plus jeune, le bout de son ongle ayant légèrement percé la peau.

« Et n'oublies pas le message pour ton frère. Car il serait indécent de ma part de lui annoncer directement. »

Et la phalange s'enfonça dans le crâne de la petite fille comme dans du beurre, faisant gicler un petit filet de sang. Il lui sourit une dernière fois, et elle vit l'étincelle provoquée par ses canines grandir, jusqu'à l'éblouir.

« Yura ! Yura ! Yura, réveille-toi ! .. Bon sang, je t'en prie ! Réveille-toi !! Yura !! »

On la secouait, on lui mettait des gifles, on lui hurlait dans les oreilles.

Ses paupières se levèrent d'un seul coup, et ses pupilles étrécies par une sorte de folie soudaine inquiétèrent la jeune fille, qui tentait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes, de réveiller sa petite sœur. Puis, la petite eut un sursaut, et se mit à respirer rapidement, tout en s'asseyant sur son matelas, aidée par son aînée.

« Oh, Yura… Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… » murmura-t-elle

« -Dé-désolée. Je… je crois que j'ai fais un cauchemar… Mais ça va, je m'en souviens pas…

-J'espère bien que ça va. » ajouta-t-elle doucement « J'ai eu très peur… Tu faisais une crise de spasmes, quand je suis entrée, et tu refusais de respirer… Tu étais toute blanche !

-Désolée…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Je devrais peut être dormir avec toi » dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

La cadette haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin, et observa sa sœur s'installer sur elle, sans quitter sa moue mi-inquiète, mi-amusée. Les mains de Mitsuko passèrent presque immédiatement sous la légère chemise de nuit, tandis qu'elle prenait place plus confortablement sur les cuisses encore cachées sous la couverture.

Les doigts joueurs glissèrent sur les hanches, rencontrant sans trop s'y attarder un tissu de coton, et parcoururent le ventre. Elles allèrent effleurer les petits seins encore peu développés, puis redescendirent sur les côtes, avant que ses lèvres pulpeuses ne viennent flatter le cou pâle. Elle agaça la clavicule et le lobe d'une oreille avant de respirer profondément l'odeur des longs cheveux presque entièrement rouges.

La plus jeune soupira, mais repoussa un peu son aînée.

« -Ça t'amuses, ne, 'Tsu ?

-Enormément…» miaula la concernée

« Bah moi un peu moins, surtout si on se fait capter. Donc je préfèrerais aller manger, parce que j'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir dans… le ventre. Rien… du tout. »

Yura s'était mise à regarder son ventre, et y posa ses propres mains. Un instant, elle se sentit mal, et un vertige la prit. Néanmoins, elle n'en laissa rien paraître… Il lui semblait que quelque chose voulait se rappeler à elle…

« Yura… Yura, ça ne va pas ? »

Elle releva la tête, et sourit.

« Si, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai cru me souvenir de mon rêve. Bon, on y va ? J'ai faim, moi ! »

Elles sortirent de la chambre assez rapidement, la plus jeune ne se débarbouillant généralement que vers midi.

Pendant que la cadette prenait son repas en compagnie de sa mère, Mitsuko expliqua rapidement à cette dernière que Yura avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, et l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvée au matin.

« -Hé bien ça arrive même à son âge, des terreurs nocturnes. Elle en faisait beaucoup quand elle était plus petite.

-Même pas vrai, c'était Atsu !

-Ah ? Oui, peut être… Tiens, en parlant de votre frère, Mitsuko, va me le chercher. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, ce matin.

-Mais je ne sais pas où il est, moi.

-Ça c'est ton problème. Tu le trouveras certainement avec son cousin. Allez, va !

-…C'est mon cousin à moi aussi !

-Ahuru a dit qu'il fallait les laisser seulement entre eux deux. Je suppose que c'est pour aider le pauvre garçon à se remettre de sa solitude et de la mort de sa mère. Pour le moment, on ne peut pas dire qu'il se soit conduit comme tel avec vous. Sur ce, je me répète, je veux voir mon fils ! Alors tu vas me le chercher, ou je me fâche. Suis-je bien claire ?

-Comme d'habitude, Mère. »

La dénommée sourit.

« -Tu es un… un véritable exemple, ma puce.

-Merci, Mère. »

Et elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_POV Mitsuko_

Un exemple, un exemple…Oui, je suis un exemple ! Je suis un 'exemple', une 'puce', une 'adorable et gentille jeune fille', comme ils disent tous ! Mais je ne suis l'ange de personne, la chérie de personne, le cœur de personne… !

Non, parce que tout ça, tous ces gentils petits noms que l'on aime entendre de la bouche de nos parents, je ne les ai jamais eus !

Ou plutôt… En fait, si… Mais seulement de la part de ma mère. Et ça s'est terminé dès qu'il est arrivé… Dès que lui et sa foutue gueule d'ange sont arrivés ! Au début, j'étais pas jalouse du tout. J'étais même très heureuse d'avoir un petit frère aussi, je dois avouer que c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque, adorable. Oui, il était vraiment mignon, et ne pleurait que rarement.

Puis, j'ai finis par me rendre compte que mon père ne m'adressait plus la parole, et que ma mère ne m'offrait plus aucun mot doux… Tout était pour lui. Si on allait se promener tous les trois, ou juste à deux, je pouvais bien tomber et m'écorcher les jambes à sang, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas…

« Mitsuko, dépêche-toi ! Ton frère va attraper froid si l'on traîne ! »

Et voilà, mon frère, toujours mon frère. C'était lui, lui, lui et lui ! Atsuaki par ci, Atsu-bébé par là…

Dès qu'il a appris à marcher et que nous étions seuls, je lui faisais goûter à cette amertume que je ressentais. Il me volait mes parents, il prenait ma place… J'étais là avant lui, et il détruisait ces liens que j'avais construis !

Puis, par la suite, lorsque Yura est née, je jubilais intérieurement. Je n'avais plus besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour qu'il comprenne ce que j'endurais… C'était cette petite fille qui, à présent, allait avoir toute l'attention. Pour moi, je m'en foutais totalement. Seule comptait cette joie de pouvoir voir mon petit frère les larmes aux yeux, à cause de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Seulement, c'est ce que j'espérais.

A la place de ça, Atsuaki a demandé encore plus d'attention. Ou du moins, pas lui-même, je dois le reconnaître. Il restait toujours dans son coin ou près de notre père mais, notre mère, trop inquiète de le voir jaloux –alors qu'il n'en était rien-, n'avait encore d'yeux que pour lui. Pour faire simple, elle ne s'occupait de la petite que lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Jamais un mot d'amour à son égard, jamais de jeux, de berceuses ou de chansons…

Alors je m'en suis occupée, de cette petite fille. Et voilà où nous en sommes… Je sais que j'ai mal conduit sur ce chemin. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là non plus, mais ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai déclenché ce manège.

C'est juste ma petite sœur, et c'est pareil pour elle, je le sais. Mais elle a eu besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, et j'ai pas trouvé la barrière.

Et ce qui m'énerve par-dessus tout… C'est que Yura l'adore malgré ça, le petit ange de la famille ! Elle l'admire comme pas possible ! Et je peux pas m'interposer, car je sais qu'elle choisirait vite.

Ça m'énerve… Il m'insupporte… Je le déteste.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas de me prendre l'amour de mes parents et de Yura, il prend aussi l'intérêt que pourrait certainement éprouver mon cousin pour moi ! Oui, MON cousin ! C'est sur moi qu'il a posé les yeux en première, et… Et où est ce que je suis ?

J'ai avancé sans faire attention, et me voilà près d'un… étang ? Enfin, un point d'eau assez dégueulasse, il faut bien le dire.

Là, il y a pas mal d'arbres… et en voilà un gros. D'ailleurs, il y a même une cabane perchée dessus.

Je fais le tour du tronc, espérant trouver une quelconque échelle, mais je ne trouve rien. Peut être est-elle remontée ? Mais, dans ce cas, cela signifie qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur… Et si Atsuaki… ? Je me décide à l'appeler, certaine qu'il soit ici.

« Atsuakiii !! »

Je tends l'oreille, aucune réponse, et rien à la petite fenêtre de la cabane. Alors je recommence, plusieurs fois, parcourant la cour. Finalement, ne rencontrant personne, je rentre pour chercher à l'intérieur.

Mais une chose est sûre, quand je le reverrais, il passera un sale quart d'heure, à me faire courir de cette façon, rien que pour que Mère le voit !

_Fin POV_

Bien des minutes plus tard, après une conversation des plus sérieuses et inquiétante pour un œil extérieur, les deux jeunes garçons redescendirent de la cabane. Le brun se mit devant, et marcha prudemment le long de l'escalier de bois. Le châtain le suivit de près. Il décida de prendre la parole, histoire de briser ce semblant de mur qui s'était installé entre eux après cette longue discussion. Longue discussion dont il ne revenait toujours pas.

« -Mine de rien, je me demande comment ça se fait que Mitsuko ne soit pas montée tout à l'heure…

-Si elle voit aussi bien qu'elle irradie d'intelligence, alors moi ça m'étonne pas qu'elle n'ait pas été foutue de voir entre les feuilles !

-… Pardon, Aoi…

-Pardon pourq-… Atsu !

-Waaaw ! »

Le plus jeune venait de déraper et tombait à présent d'une hauteur de pas loin de huit mètres… Cependant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas du tout. Ou du moins, presque pas.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol très vite, et il se retrouva accroupi, avant d'être déséquilibré et de se laisser aller en position assise. Pendant qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien de cassé ou d'abîmé, il vit du coin de l'œil son cousin descendre rapidement les marches, et sauter le dernier mètre et demi qui le séparait du sol. Aussitôt, il vint pour se baisser à la hauteur du châtain.

« -Tu vas bien, tu n'as rien ?

-…Non, étonnamment… je n'ai rien du tout, même pas une égratignure, ni même mal aux pieds… C'est dingue ça, quand même. »

L'autre sourit, et l'aida à se relever.

« -Il va falloir que tu en prennes l'habitude, tu sais.

-De quoi ?

-De tomber ou autre, en en sortant indemne.

-Ah ? » demanda-t-il perplexe, avant de reprendre « C'est génétique aussi, ça ? »

« -Oui, on peut dire que ça fait partie du patrimoine.

-Je vois… »

Ils marchèrent encore un moment, faisant le tour du manoir par la cour. Ils passèrent sous une allée de saules pleureurs qui les effleurèrent lentement de leurs longues branches. Un lapin leur coupa la route, juste à leurs pieds, avant de disparaître par un trou dans une des vitres de la cave.

Le plus jeune s'en approcha et se mit à genoux, baissant sa tête vers le sol.

« -C'est drôlement sombre, là dedans… Vous y allez souvent ?

-Hm… nan » répondit le brun en fouillant dans l'une de ses poches.

« -Il n'est que onze heures… Atsu !

-Oui ? » fit celui-ci en relevant la tête, traînant ses cheveux dans l'herbe au passage.

« Bouge pas… »

Il s'approcha de son cadet et le fit se relever, l'adossant au mur. Puis, il retira doucement l'énorme insecte qui se trouvait sur son épaule. L'autre sursauta lorsqu'il vit la bestiole s'envoler.

« -C'était quoi, ça ?!

-Un coléoptère, Il y en a plein, dans les saules…

-Ah, et…

- Tais-toi cinq minutes… »

Sur ces mots, il apposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son jeune cousin, tout en posant ses mains sur ses joues fraîches. Atsuaki n'opposa qu'une très légère résistance, histoire de montrer qu'il savait où il en était, pas comme tout à l'heure, et entoura les hanches fines de son vis-à-vis de ses doigts.

Ils se resserrent un peu l'un contre l'autre, provoquant la chute de quelques feuilles de lierre sur eux. Ils n'y firent pas attention, mais rompirent bientôt un baiser qui était resté tendre. Néanmoins, ce ne fut que pour moi en entamer un autre, qui lui, laissait largement imaginer que ça n'en resterait pas là.

Le châtain colla leurs corps un peu plus, et il sentit bientôt les doigts agiles de son aîné s'occuper des boutons de sa chemise, avant de se faufiler dans une bien petite ouverture. Il caressa longuement le haut du torse, puis pinça un téton, avant de jouer avec, cherchant à le sentir durcir sous ses ongles.

Ce qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas…

Ce fut le moment que choisit le plus jeune pour désunir leurs bouches, non sans regrets. Il embrassa longuement chaque parcelle du visage fin qui se présentait à lui, ne réclamant que la douce caresse de ces lèvres généreuses. Il passa à son tour les mains sous le haut du brun, mais par en dessous. Il alla jouer avec le nombril, tout en allant apposer de gourmands coups de langue à la gorge qu'on lui offrait. Etrangement, il trouva cet endroit tout aussi délicieux que les lèvres, même si il lui était impossible de l'explorer plus en profondeur.

Encore que…

Mais un genou vicieux qui vint se presser contre son entrejambe coupa court à ses pensées. Il gémit doucement, voulant par là encourager son cousin.

« -Hm… Tu abandonnes ? Tu t'abandonnes à moi ?

-… Tu rêves ! » glissa-t-il avec malice.

Sans prévenir, il les fit se retourner, et Aoi se retrouva, littéralement parlant, le dos au mur. Ce dernier leva la tête, observant un instant le lierre qui lui pleuvait sur le visage, puis observa Atsuaki avec un air narquois.

« Très bien… Et maintenant ? » susurra-t-il

« -Maintenant ? Hé bien tu fais silence, je ne veux pas t'entendre.

-Comme tu voudras, mais, avant… Tu sais, ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire … ça. »

Sa cuisse remonta à nouveau entre celles de son vis-à-vis, qui ne s'en troubla pas le moins du monde.

« -Je ne comptais pas t'en empêcher, justement.

-Ah… Alors je t'en prie, reprenons.

-Sans prière… »

Aussitôt, il se réattaqua à la peau fine du cou du brun, appréciant tout de même les mouvements de la jambe qui le massait outrageusement.

Se remémorant ses pensées de l'instant d'avant, il décida de tenter ce qu'il avait en tête. Il s'humecta un peu les lèvres à nouveau, puis les dents, bien que ça ne soit pas nécessaire. Et, doucement, il pinça la peau de ses petites canines aiguisées, jusqu'à sentir un filet de sang couler le long de sa langue. Une sorte d'ivresse légère s'empara de lui, et il ne put s'en empêcher d'aspirer un peu et de mordre plus fort, espérant en avoir plus.

Aussitôt, un long râle sortit de la gorge d'Aoi. Celui-ci avait les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, contre le mur, et maintenait celle du châtain contre son cou largement offert.

« -T'arrêtes pas…

-Je t'ai dit de te taire… » murmura-t-il

L'autre sourit, les paupières toujours baissées. Sa cuisse quitta l'entrejambe de son cousin, et ses mains se mirent à masser son dos, ses épaules, à passer dans ses cheveux.

Autant l'un que l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas que cette petite sensation un peu nouvelle, se termine.

Atsuaki enfonça ses dents un peu plus profondément. Il lui sembla d'ailleurs que certaines s'allongeait légèrement… C'était étrange.

Une quantité de sang plus importante, mais pas assez pour être dangereuse, s'écoula dans sa gorge. C'était si chaud, si doux, si grisant…

Contre lui, son aîné se tortillait et gémissait de manière presque inaudible. Il pouvait sentir, contre sa hanche, sa virilité durcir au travers de ses vêtements. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas nier que ce 'petit jeu' lui procurait le même effet.

Des doigts tremblants vinrent à la rencontre de sa ceinture, qu'ils passèrent sans difficultés, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas resserrée. Il les sentit bientôt s'enrouler autour de son propre membre, ce qui le fit accentuer sa pression sur sa mâchoire. Nouveau petit cri du brun.

Il se retira doucement, s'inquiétant tout de même, mais avec la ferme intention d'y revenir d'ici quelques instants. Il lécha l'essence vitale qui s'échappait encore, et vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un baiser brutal, se mordillant mutuellement les lèvres, la langue, cherchant ces petites douleurs pourtant jouissives.

« Maître ! »

Ne s'attendant pas à une quelconque intrusion, ils se séparèrent d'un seul coup. Aoi se coupa un peu la main sur la boucle de la ceinture de son cadet, mais n'y fit pas attention.

« -Maître, vous voilà enfin ! On vous cherche partout !

-Et si t'as pas une bonne raison à cette chasse humaine, je te fais bouffer ton piano. » répondit le brun en grognant

« -Désolé Aoi, ça se digère mal. On te cherche pas vraiment pour toi, mais plutôt pour Atsuaki-kun. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

-Faut que t'apprennes à arrêter de fluctuer dans tes bonnes manières.

-Toi aussi il me semble, non ?

-Pas faux, mais... J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, à me faire tutoyer et à subir les reproches de mon propre serviteur ?

-D'un pauvre mec sans autorité… Hé mais ! Quel serviteur ?! T'as vu le Dalaï Lama à bord du Jet Ski du Pape ou quoi ?

-Sans doute, puisque c'est ta position dans ce manoir ! Tu es à moi… Même si je m'en serais bien passé. Et, s'il te plaît, modère tes propos devant Atsu.

-Oooh ! Tu lui donnes déjà des petits surnoms ? … Okay, j'ai rien dit, laissons tomber.

-Merci… »

Et, pendant ce temps là, Atsuaki riait aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Mais personne ne le lui fit remarquer, qu'il ne parvenait pas à rester discret. Au contraire, un rire était toujours de bon augure, dans cet endroit…

* * *

¤ A suivre ¤

…Oubliez la note de début, j'ai trouvé comment rallonger XD

Sinon… je suppose que l'on m'en veut parce qu'on sait toujours pas (enfin, VOUS ne savez toujours pas) pour Yune.

Et enfin… J'ai mis Reita pour Ayasheri, parce que ça devait être Kai, à la base (pour te prouver que, malgré le débat d'hier soir, je l'aime bien quand même, cet abruti X3)

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé… un commentaire pour toute la fic, même pas par chapitre, c'est quand même pas la mer à boire non plus –' Vous allez pas me faire croire que le nombre de hits ne sont que des personnes qui arrêtent pas de relire, j'y croirais pas XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Pardon, pardon, pardon pour ce retard ! J'ai jamais fais pire ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Croyez moi, j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire, ce chapitre !

On y apprend d'ailleurs pas grand-chose dans la première moitié…

Aussi, à un moment, je parlerais d'un livre… Ne pas en reprendre l'idée s'il vous plaît, c'est une fic que j'ai l'intention d'écrire ^^ Du coup je spoile un peu, mais bon…

Petit conseil, relisez au moins la fin du chapitre précédent XD Et je m'excuse d'ailleurs de fautes qui y étaient présentes.. ; je m'horrifie en le relisant par la suite ! Mais c'est parce que je relis juste avant de poster, mais aussi juste après avoir terminé l'écriture donc, sans le vouloir, je manque d'attention… Vous en trouverez certainement encore ici u__u

Bonne lecture et, promis, j'essaierais d'en refaire un de chaque fic avant le neuf Novembre !

* * *

_POV Uruha_

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir rire aussi facilement… Mais je sais que je n'ai de cesse de m'étonner de mes actes depuis que je suis ici, bien que nous soyons arrivés il y a très peu de temps.

J'ai l'impression d'être comme un poisson dans l'eau, dans cet immense manoir qui devrait pourtant m'effrayer. Est-ce parce que ma curiosité l'emporte sur le reste ?

Car tout ici me semble incroyablement attirant. Je veux tout savoir, tout connaître, faire en sorte que mon cerveau ne laisse rien au hasard ! … Mais le plus excitant, c'est que, justement, je ne parviens pas à comprendre quoique ce soit. Chaque pièce de cette demeure, chaque objet à fonction définie ou non, chaque personne qui vit en ces lieux, me semble animé des étincelles d'un feu dont je ne connais pas encore l'essence.

Et le plus curieux, c'est lui, Aoi.

Tout en son être m'intrigue en me fascinant, comme un vieil avare qui trouverait un joyau dans sa soupe !

Oui, c'est ainsi que je me considère pour le moment. Un avare. Je veux le conserver pour toujours mieux l'admirer sans en profiter… Comment le pourrais-je, après tout ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi… C'est le mien, je ne le cèderais pas. A moins de n'avoir pas le choix, le jour où il viendrait à disparaître d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mais, pour l'instant, Yuu est mon mystère. Pour commencer, je percerais le secret de son regard puis, petit à petit, je comprendrais sa personne en son entier… Je reste persuadé, grâce à mes réflexions de ces dernières heures, que ses yeux sont un élément essentiel à ce qu'il est lui-même…

Et son sang me semble me l'avoir chuchoté pour lui.

Inconsciemment, ma langue vient caresser mes lèvres et mes dents. Aurais-je pu prévoir que je ferais une telle chose un jour ? Goûter au sang humain… Ce liquide qui brûle la gorge lorsqu'il y descend, pulsant d'ordinaire dans les veines de son possesseur à une vitesse folle. Une partie de la vie de celui-ci, qui réchauffe de l'intérieur…

J'ai mal de devoir l'admettre, mais j'en veux encore. J'ai l'impression de n'en avoir eu que trop peu…

Mais je ne désire pas que le sien… Je veux sentir sur ma langue la peau déchirée d'une autre personne.

Non, de plusieurs autres personnes…

Goûter à tout le monde, sentir la chair céder sous la pression de mes canines.

D'ailleurs, c'est un de mes propres mystères que j'aimerais saisir. Pourquoi se sont-elles ainsi allongées ?

J'ai bien ma théorie mais… Elle ne tient tout simplement pas debout.

Je dois avoir une malformation…

« -On rentre par la porte côté saules, c'est plus court. Ça ne te dérange pas, Atsuaki ?

-…Hein ?»

L'appel de mon nom me fait sortir de mes pensées, et je relève mes yeux auparavant fixés sur le sol recouvert de feuilles pour les poser sur leurs visages un peu surpris. Il est vrai que je dois avoir une tête assez bizarre, à me tordre les neurones de cette façon…

J'acquiesce finalement en haussant les épaules, signifiant par là que je n'y vois nul inconvénient, et Aoi me sourit. Le blond en tête reprend son chemin et je le suis. En arrivant à la hauteur du brun, celui-ci passe son bras gauche autour de ma taille et me serre un peu contre lui, continuant à marcher.

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ou au moins le pourquoi de la cause, et fait alors glisser mes doigts dans la bande de tissus qui retient un voile au dessus de son ample pantalon noir.

Nous arrivons dans un coin de l'allée où les arbres se resserrent, les branches nous tombant dessus plus franchement. Je frémis alors de dégoût en repensant à l'insecte qui s'était trouvé sur mon épaule, à cause de ces feuilles… J'ai droit à un regard surpris, mais je l'ignore, fixant les épaules dénudées et musclées du serviteur.

Je dois avouer qu'il me semble très bien fait… Son débardeur moulant met en valeur les lignes des muscles visiblement régulièrement entretenus… du moins au niveau de son dos, mais je suppose qu'il travaille tout.

Je descends mon regard le long de la colonne vertébrale pour hausser un sourcil devant la cambrure de ses reins. Ce jeune homme est aussi viril que féminin, dans un sens… Il a des caractéristiques disons… plutôt particulières.

Je sens une crispation sur ma hanche mais je n'y prête pas attention, et continue mon exploration visuelle. Voilà un fessier ferme, je l'avoue sans honte. J'aimerais que le mien y soit semblable, mais rien n'y fait, je ne parviens pas à fortifier mon corps plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Enfin si, je gagne en force, mais ça ne se voit pas. Allez savoir où tout cela se cache…

Je reste encore un instant à réfléchir sur cette zone, sentant plus clairement un appui évident sur mon flanc. Je détourne mon regard de ma contemplation pour le tourner vers mon cousin.

Ce dernier fixe un point devant lui, apparemment la nuque du premier, en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais je crois bien qu'il est énervé… Le jeune pianiste aurait-il fait quelque chose ?

Un bruissement dans les arbres coupe court à mes questions intérieures et me fait sursauter. Je cherche des yeux un petit animal susceptible de faire un tel son, et m'étonne en constatant qu'il s'agit d'une chouette grise.

Une chouette ? En plein journée ? Voilà un oiseau qui doit avoir perdu le Nord…

Nous tournons en angle droit et une porte de métal verte nous apparaît. Le blond cherche quelque chose dans l'une de ses poches, allant jusqu'à se baisser pour aller fouiller dans celles qui se trouvent au niveau de ses genoux.

A nouveau, je le détaille sans vraiment le vouloir. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai de drôles d'envies depuis ce matin… Et la main qui me serre la taille déjà assez fortement en rajoute. Je sens même les doigts contre mes os… Qu'est ce qu'il a, au juste ? J'ai pas le droit de reluquer ses serviteurs ?

Je lui jette un regard significatif, mais lui ne me voit pas. Enfin, je pense…

Quoiqu'il s'avance, m'entraînant avec lui, pour tirer en arrière le col du premier. Celui-ci toussote un peu en ouvrant les yeux sous la surprise. Impassible, Aoi enfonce sa main libre dans la poche arrière de celui qui est censé faire partie de ses amis, et en ressort une clé argentée.

« Ah... C'est dans cette poche là qu'elle était… » fit-il avec un sourire d'excuse qui remonta légèrement son bandeau.

« Allez, je t'en prie, fait celui qui ne le savait pas ! Tu la places toujours avec ton portefeuille, donc te fous pas de ma gueule ! » s'énerve mon cousin.

Un peu étonné par cette réponse, je les regarde tour à tour en cherchant ce qu'il y a à comprendre.

Visiblement, pas grand-chose. Le pianiste adresse un sourire narquois à son maître, et enfonce la clé dans la serrure tout en me fixant de manière étrange.

Cette fois ci, un petit gémissement de douleur m'échappe. Les ongles du brun commencent à s'enfoncer dans ma peau, à travers ma chemise. Je lui serre le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il me fait mal, mais il continue de fusiller l'autre du regard, bien que celui-ci ne s'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde.

Nous finissons par entrer et je tente de bouger un peu le haut de mon corps, de manière à ne plus sentir cette douleur qui s'intensifie petit à petit, à mesure que nous nous regardons tous mutuellement.

Pour récapituler… En fait, ça ne sert à rien puisque je regarde Aoi, qui regarde le blond, qui me regarde moi… Nous ne sommes pas près de nous en sortir à ce train là, je me trompe ?

Des pas se font entendre à l'autre bout du couloir, et je semble être le seul à y avoir fait attention. C'est le bruit de talons qui résonnent contre les énormes pierres qui recouvrent le sol… Donc ce doit être une femme.

Soit ma mère, soit l'une de mes sœurs…

Alors je me détache assez brusquement de mon cousin. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on nous voit collés comme ça… Maman s'interrogerait, et Mitsuko me ferait une crise de nerfs. Quant à Yura, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'en parler, je la connais…

J'ai surpris Aoi par mon geste et en récolte quelques griffures, mais tant pis. De toute façon, il allait bien falloir que je me dégage un jour, si je ne voulais pas avoir des cicatrices le long de ma hanche gauche.

Dans la lumière du couloir apparaît bientôt ma bien aimée sœur aînée. Je soupire, et le brun passe sa main sur son visage, tandis que le dernier rajuste son col défait à cause de tout à l'heure.

« -Ah ! Atsuaki ! Mère te cherche depuis ce matin ! Et elle est au moins aussi énervée que moi ! Si tu veux mon avis…

-Je n'en veux pas. » je la coupe

« -Hé bien je te le donne quand même… Tu vas passer un bien mauvais quart d'heure !

-… Et… Depuis combien de temps on t'a envoyée me chercher ?

-Ça fait au moins trois heures que je retourne autant la maison que le jardin !

-Mon manoir ! » intervient Aoi, faisant pouffer de rire le pianiste « Vous l'avez remis en place, au moins ? Il peut supporter bien des intempéries, mais j'ai quelques doutes sur une aussi montreuse tornade comme vous l'êtes ! »

Mitsuko se met à rire. Pourtant, elle a parfaitement compris que ces mots étaient sarcastiques… Elle se force, cela se voit. Mal à l'aise, très chère sœur ? J'en suis ravi, vois tu, même si je n'en laisse rien paraître.

Je l'ai dis, ce mystère est le mien. Et ça, je l'ai compris plus tôt dans la matinée. C'est mon rôle à moi de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ces yeux sombres et ce manoir qui semble en être le pâle reflet. Ma sœur bien aimée, je crois que tu avais perdu d'avance face à moi, dès le début… Sur ce coup là, je pense pouvoir être fier de moi.

Je ne relève pas la remarque de mon cousin et reprend la conversation.

« Dis moi, Mitsu… N'est ce pas plutôt toi qui va subir les réprimandes ? Après tout, tu as quand même été bien longue. Et puis… Penses tu vraiment que _Maman_ serait capable de me faire des reproches comme elle t'en fait à toi ? »

Là, j'ai tapé où ça fait mal…

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend, mais une espèce de flamme de défi s'est allumée en moi depuis ce matin… Et j'ai soudainement envie d'en faire baver à Mitsuko, lui rendre tous les coups bas qu'elle a pu me donner si gracieusement.

Mais d'abord, je veux l'énerver… Si elle en vient à me frapper, ce sera encore mieux, car je n'aurais plus qu'à jouer le garçon à plaindre auprès de mes parents, et j'aurais déjà gagné une partie.

Quoique le jeu perdrait de sa saveur, car trop court…

…

Mais est ce que je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de penser ?! … Enfin, oui, logiquement, mais… Je ne suis pas comme ça ! ... Si ?

Je suis en train de ne souhaiter que le plus grand malheur de ma propre sœur.

Mais, en y repensant…

« -Aoi !!

-Ru' ? » répond le pianiste

« -Ah, vous êtes tous là ! Tant mieux, tout le monde vous cherche partout, tous les trois… Quant à vous mademoiselle, votre mère vous demande. Elle me semble mécontente, vous devriez faire vite…

-Merci. » marmonne la concernée en me lançant un regard noir, auquel je ne réponds pas.

Je ne fais que lui sourire, cherchant à l'agacer un peu plus. Et j'y parviens, car je l'entends souffler de mépris d'ici. Et je ne suis pas le seul, visiblement. Le brun se met à rire, ainsi que le plus grand blond. Le premier me prend dans ses bras, comme pour me féliciter tout en continuant à rire.

J'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis vraiment pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir supporter ma sœur aînée…

« -Ceci étant fait... » reprend le pianiste « Pourquoi tu nous cherchais, Ru' ? »

« -Heu… Attends… Ah oui ! Maître Arasu souhaite voir son fils pour un entretien. Et nous avons pour ordre de conduire et de garder Maître Atsuaki auprès de nous dans la bibliothèque en attendant. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais donc vous demander de nous suivre…

-Inutile de t'incliner, Ruki. Vous vous ferez vite à la présence des uns des autres, et puis… A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Atsu n'est pas non plus habitué à de telles marques de politesse.

-Très bien, comme il vous conviendra.

-Nous sommes d'accords. .. Allons ! Je vais aller voir mon père. Vous, je vous conseille vivement de prendre grand soin de mon cousin adoré, suis-je bien clair ?

-Comme d'habitude, Maître.

-…'Cousin adoré'… » pouffe l'autre.

Aoi lui adresse un regard noir et sort du couloir par la gauche, adoptant cette démarche feutrée à laquelle je pense que j'aurais du mal à me faire. Mais elle convient si bien à sa grâce et sa sensualité naturelle que je ne voudrais lui en connaître aucune autre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir pris le couloir par la droite, nous entrons dans la large pièce qui me rappelle celle que j'ai visitée à mon arrivée. Je me rends d'ailleurs bien vite compte qu'il s'agit de la même, puisqu'un piano à queue immense occupe tout le tapis, au centre.

Assis dans le fauteuil, le brun chocolat, que je n'ai pas plus revu que les autres depuis la dernière fois, tient un énorme livre. Ou du moins, ses jambes repliées le tiennent, et ses doigts ne font que glisser sur les pages pour les tourner.

Il est si concentré dans sa lecture qu'il n'a même pas remarqué notre présence.

Le grand blond s'approche de lui et contourne le fauteuil. Là, il attrape soudainement les épaules légèrement affaissées du jeune homme, le faisant brusquement sursauter en un cri de surprise. Le livre tombe à terre, mais il n'y prête pas attention.

Au lieu de ça, il se retourne brutalement, apparemment très en colère. Il entame de dures réprimandes sur le pianiste qui y reste totalement indifférent, l'air blasé, comme si il ne faisait qu'attendre que son vis-à-vis ait terminé.

Je tourne alors la tête pour interroger celui qui s'est fait appeler « Ru' », mais ne trouve plus personne à mes côtés. Un peu étonné, je parcoure la pièce du regard et remarque qu'il a déjà rejoint son violon.

Mais il n'en joue pas, il se contente de le caresser du bout des doigts en le fixant.

Il est étrange, ce petit bonhomme…

Comme à peu près tout ce qui vit ici, dans un certain sens…

Ne voyant pas la fin du monologue du brun, je me décide à aller ramasser ce livre qui, à vue d'œil, doit peser son poids.

Je le prends à deux mains sur les côtés, pour ne pas en abîmer la tranche, et passe ma main par réflexe sur la couverture, pour en enlever une couche de poussière imaginaire.

Cet ouvrage est orné de différentes couleurs. Trois, précisément.

Le rouge, le bleu et le jaune s'entrelacent, se mêlent, pour former un dessin des plus abstraits, mais très agréable à admirer.

Les lettres qui forment le titre sont gravées dans la couverture et recouvertes d'une fine couche d'argent, lui même quelque peu saupoudrée d'or… « Flammes de Sang », voilà ce qui est tracé.

Je l'observe encore un peu, le retournant dans tous les sens, quand une voix me fait sursauter.

« Maître Atsuaki ? Quelque chose vous perturbe ? »

C'est le brun sur le siège, justement…

« Non, je… Regardais juste. … Enfin… »

Je lui montre le livre en espérant vainement lui faire comprendre ce que je veux dire. Il me sourit alors et se lève en désignant le fauteuil.

« Je vous en prie, il vous appartient plus qu'à moi. J'irais chercher un autre ouvrage. »

Un peu étonné par ces mots, je hoche néanmoins timidement la tête. Leurs trois regards posés sur moi me stressent plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, mais je tente de ne rien en faire paraître.

Après tout, tout est tellement si étrange ici… Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent avoir en tête.

« -Oh, Reita… Tu vas jouer ?

-Ça ne paraît pas évident ?

-Mais… Tu vas gêner le jeune maître dans sa lecture… »

Ah, ainsi donc il s'appelle Reita…

Il me regarde, semblant me juger l'espace d'une seconde, comme si c'était la première fois que nous nous rencontrions. Puis il lâche un soupir entendu et se dirige vers des étagères. Là, il ouvre plusieurs tiroirs avant de sortir un casque audio qu'il s'empresse de brancher sur son instrument.

J'aimerais bien ajouter quelque chose à ce propos, mais je n'ose pas…

Il s'installe et détend ses poignets, ainsi que ses doigts, avant de faire de même pour ses cervicales.

Mais si je continue de me taire, je ne pourrais pas l'entendre…

Ses longues phalanges se posent délicatement sur les touches d'ivoire, et ses yeux se ferment. Le plus petit pose le casque sur ses oreilles, prenant garde à ne pas défaire la crête blonde.

Allez, je me lance quand même… Après tout, ils n'ont rien à me refuser.

« Excusez moi… »

Je capte leur attention. Deux paires d'yeux un peu surprises, la dernière qui me sourit à travers son éclat.

« Je… ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire. J'aime beaucoup le son du piano, et votre façon de jouer… Pour le peu que j'ai pu en entendre la dernière fois, du moins. »

Les deux décolorés se regardent un instant, et Reita hoche la tête en me remerciant. Je rétorque que c'est moi, et personne ne rajoute rien.

Une douce mélodie s'élève bientôt, et je soulève la couverture et la première page du livre.

A peine ais je lu les premières lignes que je m'y sens déjà emporté, la musique aidant certainement.

Les heures passent, et aucun de nous ne se lasse.

Le plus petit, dont j'ai vaguement entendu le nom de 'Ruki' à un moment, a entre temps commencé à faire chanter son violon. Le dernier, lui, a rapidement trouvé un autre ouvrage qui semblait le passionner tout autant que celui qui se trouve dans mes mains.

A chaque fois que l'horloge nous sonne une nouvelle heure, je relève la tête vers la porte, sortant une seconde de ce monde de merveilleux dans lequel je me suis plongé.

Mais jusqu'ici, rien… Il me tarde tant de voir Aoi entrer dans la pièce que j'ai du mal à rester calme dans ces instants là.

Alors je me reperds dans ma lecture, patient malgré tout.

L'histoire que contient ce livre est celle d'un monde où se mélangent diverses créatures. Au début, on s'attarde sur un Ange des Bois, tel qu'on le nomme ici, et il lui arrive malheur quand il rencontre un Elfe de Feu. Il y a aussi un Centaure qui paraît s'être éprit d'une Fée du Lac masculine parmi d'autres ; et d'Elfes qui vivent dans le cœur des arbres.

On y parle d'une torture abominable, mais fascinante ; d'une histoire d'amour qui, dans le fond, n'en est pas véritablement une… Entre ces lignes sont mêlées la violence, la douceur, la peur, la souffrance, la joie, l'horreur…

Sous ses aspects de merveilles, ce livre est en réalité des plus horribles. Notamment parce qu'il tourne autour de cet Ange des Bois qui ne subit pas un sort des plus enviables, loin de là !

L'horloge tinte à nouveau, et je ressors de mon monde. Il n'est toujours pas là. Je regarde néanmoins l'heure et comprend d'où me vient cette sensation de faim… Il est déjà dix huit heures… Et pourtant, je n'en suis qu'au sixième de l'ouvrage, à vue d'oeil. C'est vous dire s'il est volumineux, parce qu'il se lit plutôt bien.

Mes yeux me picotent, et je les frotte, mais un mal de tête me prend. Je pense que je devrais m'en tenir là, même si je suis incroyablement tenté de lire la suite.

Seulement, je pourrais aussi en profiter pour tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus…

Je jette un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Le brun s'est endormi dans son livre, Ruki est assis dans les marches qui mènent aux bibliothèques et rêvasse, son regard perdu à travers la baie vitrée. D'ici, on voit une bonne partie de la région… La falaise est tellement haute, c'en est presque effrayant. Reita, quant à lui, feuillette quelques partitions qui se trouvent sur le plateau de son instrument.

Je toussote un peu, et me décide à élever la voix.

« Dites moi… »

Aussitôt ces deux mots prononcés, tous les regards sont posés sur moi. Même celui du brun, que je croyais endormi. Peut être reposait-il un peu ses yeux fatigués par la lecture…

« J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur ce livre… Il n'y a aucun nom, qui l'a écrit ? »

Ils se concertent en se dévisageant et, finalement, le grand blond s'approche de moi.

« -Il n'y a aucun nom car personne ne sait qui est l'auteur.

-Ce livre a été publié en un seul exemplaire : l'original. » renchérit le brun

« -Un seul ? Donc… celui là est…

-En effet, le seul existant. Son origine, son âge, le contexte de son écriture, personne ne les connait.

-Il ne doit pas beaucoup dater… il est comme neuf.

-En vérité… Il est dans cette famille depuis un bon nombre de générations. Ce livre a plusieurs siècles, mais il est dit qu'il n'a jamais quitté ces étagères que pour aller se poser entre les mains de ses possesseurs. Exceptons les serviteurs qui, comme nous, cherchent un passe temps.

-Je vois… Mais je trouve péjoratif de dire que la lecture de ce livre est un 'passe-temps'.

-Vous savez… » reprend le brun « Cela va vous sembler d'autant plus étrange, mais nous ne lisons pas la même chose que vous dans ce livre. Vous, vous y percevez une version romancée de l'histoire de votre famille. Nous, nous y voyons une histoire complètement différente et fantastique. »

« -Vous parlez du point de vue que l'on peut avoir, pas vrai ?

-Non, non ! Véritablement de ce que vous lisez ! Les mots et l'histoire ne sont pas les mêmes.

-…C'est impossible, vous cherchez à vous moquez de moi.

-Nous n'oserions pas ! » intervient le plus petit avec panique « Nous sommes défendus de mentir à nos maîtres ! Tout cela est vrai, bien que ça vous paraisse irréel !

-Ruki !! Réfléchis parfois avant de parler ! »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Reita s'emporte ainsi, et de façon si soudaine, envers son compagnon, mais je ne pose aucune question là-dessus. Je préfère profiter de la légère confusion que semblent avoir instaurée ces mots.

« -Vous avez parlé de l'historie de ma famille… Seriez-vous en mesure de m'en apprendre plus sur mon cousin ?

-Et que voudriez vous savoir ? » me répond durement le pianiste.

Visiblement, il se méfie… Quelque chose à cacher ? Ce n'est pas une grande découverte, je m'en doutais, de ça…

« -Hé bien… Par exemple, je suis au courant de l'histoire pour votre ami Yune… Mon cousin m'a tout raconté…

-Yune… ? » murmure le brun

Les deux autres le regardent un instant, et reviennent sur moi. Leur air ne me plaît que peu… Quelque chose me dit que…

« Excusez moi jeune maître, mais… » entame le plus petit, avant d'être repris par le pianiste.

« De qui parlez vous ? »

Et le pire, c'est qu'ils semblent sincèrement étonnés ! Seulement, dommage, je n'aie aucunement l'intention de lâcher l'affaire… Je doute fortement que Yuu m'ait menti, évidemment. Mais je tiens à connaître la version générale de l'histoire, et mon cousin plus en profondeur. Car il serait osé de ma part de lui demander directement.

« D'un certain jeune garçon qui aurait passé son enfance avec vous. Apparemment, il l'aurait tué. J'ai appris un peu toute l'histoire, ce matin, dans la cabane que vous partagiez, perchée dans l'arbre. »

Reita et le brun pâlissent légèrement, mais Ruki, lui, semble plus occupé à une réflexion que j'ignore.

« Oui, enfin... 'tué' est un peu fort quand même, étant donné les circonstances. C'est Yune qui s'est offert parce qu'Aoi ne supportait plus le jeûne que son père lui imposait en punition… C'était pourquoi déjà ? … Ah oui, parce qu'il avait mordu le lap- AÏE ! Mais enfin Rei', ça ne va pas, non ? Tu m'as fais super mal !

-Espèce d'abruti !!!

-De quoi ?! … Ah… Merde ! »

Qu'est ce qu'ils… Je… Le petit… Aoi a… quoi, en fait ?

Rah, putain ! Je n'arrive même pas à penser de manière claire !

C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il se serait offert ? Mais à quoi ?! Yuu ne m'a pas tout expliqué dans les détails, il est resté très évasif, seulement…

Et puis… mordre un lapin ? Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à mordre un lapin ?!

Je crois que… Je ne me sens pas très bien… tous trois me regardent, visiblement inquiets et quelques peu énervés. Mais tout cela me donne mal à la tête, je pige plus rien et ça me tape sur les nerfs aussi.

Ce n'est pas possible… ça n'existe pas… Non, c'est autre chose, sans nul doute.

Sauf que… Quelque chose me travaille depuis quelques heures… et je pense que c'est l'occasion rêvée pour en apprendre encore plus.

Allez Atsu, un peu de courage… La vérité ne peut pas te mener dans un coin plus ombragé du tunnel que celui que tu piétines déjà !

« -Je crois que vous pourriez m'aider… Je ne comprends pas tout, justement, donc… Tout à l'heure, il m'est arrivé quelque chose…

-………………

-J'ai… apprécié la gorge de mon cousin, allant jusqu'à le mordre. J'ai… j'ai bu de… son sang, et… Mes dents se sont… enfin, ce n'est peut être qu'une impression, mais… elles se sont allongées…

-………………

-…Ne, Kai… on lui répond quoi, d'après toi ?

-Hé bien… Je pense que… »

Il pose un silence qui envahit rapidement la pièce. Tour à tour, ils s'observent, comme si ils s'interrogeaient par le regard.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se posent des questions, moi ! Je veux savoir ce que ce Kai… Il pense que quoi ?

* * *

¤ A suivre ¤


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : ** Eto... finalement, je pourrais pas m'en tenir à ce qu ej'avais dit. Je doute pouvoir faire un autre chapitre avant le neuf  
Aussi, j'ai refais un de crépuscule parce que j'étais vachement inspirée sur cette fic -je le suis toujours-, et en plus j'avais pas pu terminer mon plan sur la chapitre cinq.  
Là, c'est chose faite.  
Bonne lecture ^-^

* * *

**Chapitre six**

Un silence se posa tranquillement dans la pièce, malgré la nervosité palpable qui tenait les quatre adolescents qui y étaient présents. L'un attendait une réponse, et les trois autres ne cessaient de se lancer des regards.

Parler ou se taire ?

Kai, lui, voulait aider son jeune maître à comprendre. Mais, visiblement, Reita n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Quant à Ruki, il s'était mit en retrait par rapport à ses compagnons. Il avait déjà assez gaffé, hors de question pour lui de retourner dans une histoire…

« Vous pensez que quoi ?! » commença à s'énerver le châtain

« -Qu'il vaudrait mieux que je vous di-…

- Voudriez-vous m'accompagner au piano ?! » proposa le grand blond sans préavis, surprenant ainsi les trois autres.

Il avait fait cette proposition en guise de recours. Pour lui, ce n'était pas encore le moment. Après tout, cette petite famille venait d'arriver, et il serait dommage qu'ils doivent déjà repartir…

Et surtout, Aoi les égorgerait vif si il apprenait que ses propres serviteurs avaient tout dévoilé d'un seul coup, comme ça, sans son accord….

…………

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent d'elles mêmes. Serviteur ? Depuis quand se considérait-il comme un serviteur de ce gamin prétentieux qu'était son maître ? … Mais, non ! Ce n'était pas son maître.

Il souffla, ignorant totalement les regards posés sur lui. Il avait beau faire, penser n'importe quoi, il ne parvenait pas à enlever cet attachement qui le reliait au grand maître et à son fils. Il avait tendance d'ailleurs à les maudire quelques fois, mais ça n'y changerait rien.

Enfin, tant que le gringalet brun qui décidait de le faire tourner en bourrique à ses heures de mauvaise humeur n'en savait rien… Tant qu'il pensait garder cette supériorité sur eux trois…

Car ils étaient, aussi peu soient-ils, de ce même avis. Ils appréciaient leurs maîtres, certes, mais la situation pouvait parfois se montrer humiliante.

« Excusez moi ? … »

Il sursauta. Chacun dans la pièce le fixait, se demandant certainement à quel point il était dans ses pensées.

Il leur adressa un sourire d'excuse et s'installa à son instrument, invitant Atsuaki à faire de même d'un geste de la main.

« -Je suppose que vous savez jouer…

-J'ai une préférence pour les instruments à six cordes ou moins, mais j'aime tout autant celui là. Par quoi me proposez-vous de commencer ? »

Dans la tête du châtain, sa question posée un peu plus tôt était encore présente. Mais, c'était évident, personne ne lui répondrait. Ou du moins, personne ne lui apporterait ce qu'il demande. Même ce Kai, il en était certain, serait resté évasif sur le sujet.

Il demanderait à Yuu lorsqu'il le reverrait… Si ça pouvait se faire, d'ailleurs.

Un coup d'œil anxieux à l'horloge. Déjà dix huit heures trente sept… il soupira, c'était certainement grillé pour ce soir. Dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure, sa mère l'appellerait pour lui signaler qu'elle avait préparé le dîner pour lui et ses sœurs, puis il irait se baigner, pour terminer dans sa chambre dans les alentours de vingt et une heure.

Alors à moins que son cousin ne puisse souper avec lui, c'était raté d'avance.

Mais bon, tant pis, de toute façon, ils se retrouveraient demain matin…

Simplement, c'était loin, demain matin. Il avait besoin de sa présence maintenant, et depuis plusieurs heures, et…et… et pour encore longtemps ! Quelle durée, il l'ignorait, il voulait juste sa compagnie.

Un frisson le prit, l'expulsant carrément de ses réflexions, lorsque le bras de Reita le frôla pour déposer devant eux un recueil de mélodies. Il en lu rapidement le titre, la couverture se dissimulant de ses yeux quand les première pages furent tournées.

_Odes à la Lune_… Un bien joli nom. Déjà, il imaginait de longues notes qui offriraient, au final, un aspect mélancolique aux litanies que ce papier leur exposait.

Sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, son cerveau toujours occupé par la lecture des notes, ses doigts se posèrent sur le clavier. Bientôt, une agréable et douce musique parvint à ses oreilles, faisant chanter le piano à travers une nouvelle âme, qui était la sienne.

Sans mouvements brusques, le grand blond se retira du petit banc de velours et se plaça vers la fenêtre, se laissant prendre dans l'admiration de cet immense paysage presque sombre.

Bien vite, les paupières d'Atsuaki se fermèrent, obéissant à une étrange volonté.

Il ne connaissait aucunement les notes, mais laissait la souplesse de ses mains dompter l'instrument, le pliant à des désirs dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence en lui-même.

Mais peut être était-ce ce même instrument qui faisait ce qu'il souhaitait de son musicien ?

La salle sembla bientôt envahit par des notes de musiques égarées, continuant pourtant de faire part de leur mélodie aux jeunes hommes qui les écoutaient dans un silence quasiment religieux…

Seulement, elles ne parvenaient pas à atteindre l'autre bout du manoir, s'essoufflant trop vite pour avoir le courage de ne serait ce que sortir de cette immense salle.

Et de cet autre côté, une oreille attentive aurait certainement préféré les recueillir elles que les propos qu'elles captaient pendant ce temps.

Plus couché qu'assis dans son large fauteuil de tissus rouges, le bras posé sur un des accoudoirs, soutenant sa tête, les jambes repliées contre l'autre, Aoi suivait attentivement les paroles de son père. Au premier coup d'œil, n'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort mais, en réalité, il était captivé par le discours qu'on lui tenait.

Des conseils, des mises en garde, des brides d'histoires entendues et inlassablement répétées…

Arasu exposait à son fils tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire concernant son cousin. A plusieurs reprises, il insistait sur un fait… Il leur fallait de la patience, de la discrétion, et de l'observation. Ainsi, ils pouvaient être certains de ne pas avoir à s'en faire quant à la suite des évènements.

Tout devrait bien se dérouler…

En théorie…

Ou au moins, il l'espérait.

L'horloge sonna bien vite dix sept heures, et le maître de maison décida alors de congédier son enfant. En lui en faisant part, il le remercia pour son attention avec un sourire qui lui fut rendu.

En sortant, Aoi lui fit révérence et se retourna. Il sursauta en constatant la présence de son oncle, immobile face à lui, le fixant. Enfin, ce n'était pas tant cela qui l'avait surpris, mais plutôt le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit.

Il grogna quelque chose et se dirigea vers la porte du manoir d'un pas rapide, non sans alourdir celui-ci. Le bruit de ses souliers claquant la pierre fit rire son père, qui invita son frère à entrer dans le vaste bureau.

Vaste comme toute pièce dans cette demeure, par ailleurs.

Ahuru s'installa dans le fauteuil où se trouvait, quelques minutes auparavant, son neveu. Son jumeau fit de même dans celui d'en face, et ils s'observèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'un se décide à la parole.

« Vraiment… ton fils me semble facile à vexer. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il est tout aussi susceptible que tu l'est ! »

Un rire clair lui répondit, et lui se contenta de sourire.

« -Je dois me l'avouer, il n'a pas hérité que de mes meilleurs côtés !

-Mais il a au moins reçu ton éblouissante beauté, et certainement ton intelligence. On le lit dans ses yeux.

-Le tien ne me semble ni laid, ni idiot.

-Je n'ai jamais dit l'inverse. Sauf qu'Atsuaki tient son visage de sa mère…

-C'est vrai qu'on aurait du mal à remarquer au premier coup d'œil que c'est ton fils, comme il s'agit de mon neveu ou du cousin de mon fils. Mais, à la réflexion, ce n'est pas plus mal…

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Vois tu de quelle façon leur relation évolue ? Ça me rappelle nous deux, à leur âge. Seulement, eux ne se ressemblent pas. Sans doute en seront-ils bien moins troublés.

-Et sans doute resteront-ils à vivre ensembles…

-…Au lieu de se séparer, c'est ce à quoi je pensais. Yuu m'a beaucoup parlé de ton rejeton, pendant notre conversation.

-Qu'en a-t-il dit ?

-Des choses et d'autres. Des choses intéressantes, des choses futiles… Il m'a fait part de son envie.

-Son envie… ?

-En ce moment même, mon fils bien aimé est comme une bombe à retardement… »

A ces mots, Ahuru ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. A son esprit s'était involontairement imposée l'image de son neveu avec une horloge numérique dans le dos, et tout un tas de petit fils rouges, bleus, jaunes…

« -Comptes tu te calmer ?

-Hahaha ! Excuse moi, mais… Hem…

-Je dois avouer que la comparaison est peu flatteuse, mais c'est ce qu'il se passe. Et j'ignore si ça va tourner dans le bon sens…

-Comment cela ? » interrogea l'autre, se calmant sur le coup.

« -Hé bien… Yuu le désire, autant corps que âme. Il veut consumer sa chair, se délecter de son sang, pénétrer son esprit…

-Tu veux dire que… ?

-Pourtant, Atsuaki l'a déjà goûté. Pas plus tard que ce matin. Donc il ne devrait pas… » termina-t-il en ignorant la question de son frère.

« -… Les goûts de mon fils se seraient… ?

-J'en ai bien l'impression. Il y a déjà de ça, en plus du fait qu'il ne s'est pas laissé faire ce matin. Il a agit, m'a confié Aoi.

-Vraiment ?!

-Tu en sembles inquiet… Ne devrais plutôt pas te ravir de la croissance de ton enfant, malgré ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Si, mais…

-Mais ?

-J'ai une famille… »

Arasu parut surpris à cette réponse, et fronça les sourcils. Néanmoins, il ne laissa pas cette colère que créait la jalousie en lui éclater.

Il inspira longuement et se leva de son siège, se plantant face à son frère. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, et le maître de maison sourit doucement à son vis-à-vis.

Il s'installa sur les cuisses de celui-ci et caressa les mèches qui encadraient son visage d'une pâleur à faire envie aux spectres.

Son regard se promena dans les longs cheveux, dans les yeux sombres, sur les lèvres pulpeuses que son neveu avait récupérées ; jusque dans la gorge, où il soupçonnait un sang d'un rouge magnifique qui pulsait dans les artères fragiles…

Sa langue caressa ses canines aiguisées, et il se laissa aller à son envie. Juste avant de plonger ses crocs dans la chair tendre de son frère, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille…

« Je suis ta famille. Et nos fils sont notre famille. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de venir nous importuner… »

L'instant d'après, un long gémissement prenait possession de la pièce. Par automatisme, la main d'Ahuru vint maintenir la tête de son jumeau dans le creux de son cou, l'encourageant par ce geste à continuer.

Il sentait sa propre essence être pompée de son corps, coulant dans un sens qui n'était pas naturel, au sein de ses veines. Son âme lui semblait être aspirée petit à petit avec ce liquide vital pour tout homme.

Oui, pour tout homme…

L'était-il pour eux ? Sans doute pas…

La morsure était douloureuse pour un être humain, mais ne pouvait qu'être des plus appréciables entre deux être de cette même race.

Seulement, Arasu se retira bien trop vite au goût de l'autre, qui ne cherchait que cette chaleur. Il accentua sa pression sur l'arrière de son crâne, quand une main entoura son poignet. Il détendit alors sa prise et laissa son frère partager le goût de son propre sang avec lui.

La bouche de ce dernier était encore pleine, juste pour cet échange. Le liquide carmin dégoulina entre leurs lèvres, tachant leurs visages et vêtements. Qu'importe, cette couleur n'était que trop belle pour oser stopper sa route.

Ahuru conduisit lui-même sa langue contre les canines de sa moitié, la perçant là par pur masochisme. Celle de l'autre vint à sa rencontre pour la caresser, comme si elle la cajolait après cette légère douleur.

Ils se mordillaient mutuellement, chacun meurtrissant les lèvres de l'autre pour les marquer. Ils ne pensèrent pas au reste, ni à ce qui pouvait en résulter vis-à-vis des femmes de la maison, mais plutôt de leur passé.

Et cet acte en faisait partie, de ce passé oublié pendant près de vingt ans… Autrefois, ils s'adonnaient à leurs jeux et à leur plaisir à chaque nouveau jour, cherchant toujours les petits gestes les plus jouissifs.

Puis ils avaient été séparés, découverts par leur mère et bannis de la maison. Ce jour là, leur père était absent.

Quelques jours plus tard, chacun dans une partie différente de la famille éloignée, ils apprenaient le décès soudain de celle qu'ils appelaient 'maman'. Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était passé. Son corps avait été retrouvé complètement flétri, comme si son sang s'était évaporé de lui-même. Elle n'avait pas la moindre blessure…

Bien entendu, le père fut interrogé. Mais il ne put jamais répondre.

Suite à cela, les deux frères ne s'étaient pas retrouvés. Alors, chacun de son côté, ils étudièrent, rencontrèrent une femme, se marièrent et eurent une progéniture. Une vie banale pour deux être qui en étaient loin.

Mais il n'y avait plus lieu de trop y repenser. C'était terminé, ils étaient de nouveau ensembles. Pour le moment du moins, il n'y avait qu'à espérer que plus rien ne se mettrait entre eux.

Une chaleur lourde envahit bientôt le bureau, tout comme les souffles irréguliers et les murmures…

Un retour en arrière marqué dans la chair…

_Un peu plus loin, dans le même temps…_

Aoi poussa la lourde porte d'entrée principale du manoir et la laissa se refermer d'elle-même dans un bruit sourd.

Il descendit les quelques marches grises, sous le regard des gargouilles figées, et s'y installa. Il sentit la fraîcheur de la pierre passer au travers de ses vêtements pour venir taquiner sa peau sensible. Un frisson le parcourut, lui arrachant un petit sourire en coin.

Pour le moment, il ne voulait que ça… frissonner. Frissonner en le buvant, frissonner sous ses caresses, frissonner sous son souffle léger, sous ses crocs qui le transperceraient…

Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière, caressant lui-même du bout des doigts sa gorge offerte à l'obscurité, se remémorant lentement les sensations du matin. Un miaulement qu'il n'avait pas cherché à retenir lui échappa. Sa seconde main se glissa sur le bas de son ventre, relevant un peu son haut pour taquiner son piercing de ses propres doigts.

Il voulait retrouver cette impression de brûler de l'intérieur, même si, dans le fond, il savait pertinemment qu'il lui fallait son cousin.

Mais il ne voulait pas encore le retrouver. Pas tout de suite… il fallait patienter jusqu'au lendemain maintenant, car sinon ce n'était pas bien. Si on abusait trop des bonnes choses, on finissait par s'en lasser. Donc il devait attendre et prendre son 'mal' en patience.

Et la perspective de ne pas y avoir droit pour une bonne douzaine d'heures l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cependant, ce n'était pas encore grandiose… tant pis ! Attendre, juste attendre !

Le grincement d'une balançoire lui fit ouvrir brutalement les yeux, le sortant désagréablement de ses réflexions. Il redressa le haut de son corps toujours cambré en arrière et se leva, cherchant de quelle direction provenait ce son.

Seulement, l'écho provoqué par la falaise pour ce bruit aigu lui vrillait quelques peu les tympans. Il se mit à humer l'air, à la recherche d'une quelconque odeur qui pourrait l'aider dans son nouvel objectif.

Un parfum frais et fort fruité, rappelant celui de l'amour de la violence, parvint à ses narines expertes.

Il en fallait pour reconnaître le groupe sanguin d'une personne à son odeur.

Et justement…

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Ses canines s'allongèrent d'elle-même sous le geste, brillant à la lumière nouvelle de la Lune montante. Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Peu importe…

Des murmures se faufilèrent hors de sa bouche pour aller chatouiller les oreilles de pierre des gargouilles immobiles.

« Groupe sanguin O… Une peau jeune et fraîche… Une voix qui chantonne, timbre clair. »

Le sourire se prononça encore plus sur son visage, lui conférant des traits d'une créature dont le sadisme ne trouvait aucune limite.

« Yura… »

_POV Yura _

Un, deux, trois…

Les pieds touchent le sol.

Un, deux, trois…

Attention, on ne touche pas.

Un, deux trois…

Les pieds touchent le sol.

Un, deux… Oh ?

Tiens, depuis quand fait-il nuit ?

J'arrête de me balancer et regarde la grosse horloge de l'église qui est au centre du village, en contrebas de la falaise.

Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est étrange que cette balançoire ait été installée si près du bord… C'est dangereux pour les enfants imprudents.

…Ah ! Déjà presque dix neuf heures ? … La soirée a déjà commencée, ça n'est pas étonnant qu'il fasse déjà sombre, en cette saison.

Je me rassieds sur mon siège, face au bord qui conduit au vide cette fois, et recommence mes mouvements. Où en étais je, déjà ? Ah oui…

Un, deux, trois…

Attention, on ne touche pas.

Un, deux, trois…

Les pieds touchent le sol…

Mes yeux parcourent ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Une fois qu'il n'est plus éclairé par la lumière naturelle du Soleil, ce manoir a des aspects angoissants.

Et il est magnifique…

Quelque chose s'en dégage, je ne saurais dire quoi. Une sensation d'oppression, mais que l'on veut ressentir.

Enfin, en temps normal… Car à moi, cette sensation me rappelle mon rêve de cette nuit. Pourtant, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Mais je le sais. Et j'ai très peur.

Cette atmosphère m'effraie, mais elle me fascine tout autant.

Les hautes herbes autour de moi viennent parfois me chatouiller les jambes, accompagnées par le vent. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, une branche s'était même coincée dans la dentelle de ma robe ! … Tiens ?

J'ai cru… entendre un bruissement.

………………

Et là, encore !

J'aimerais me retourner, mais je n'y parviens pas. Quelque chose me bloque. Je peux bouger mais pas regarder derrière moi. Sans doute cette peur qui m'assaille soudainement me paralyse.

Si, j'ai peur. Même si rien n'y paraît, je suis terrifiée.

Une angoisse monte en moi et me prend à la gorge… Tout comme ces choses glacées qui me semblent être de longs doigts.

Ça entoure ma gorge et presse ma carotide. Je suis pétrifiée, incapable de respirer.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? J'ai déjà sentit ça…

Un souffle chaud heurte ma peau, je voudrais crier.

Du coin de l'œil, une ombre imposante, écrasante, s'impose à ma rétine.

Puis plus rien, d'un seul coup.

J'ai encore cette mauvaise impression, mais je ne redoute plus de tourner la tête, étrangement.

Un nouveau bruissement, je sursaute… Mon cœur adopte une allure folle, et je m'inquiète.

Pourtant, mon corps se relâche presque aussitôt. Enfin, pas totalement…

Un grand chien noir, aux yeux tellement sombre qu'on les distingue à peine du pelage, s'approche de moi. Son pas est presque inaudible, seuls les mouvements de sa queue qui provoquent de petits bruits me prouvent qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une vision.

A première vue, il ne m'a pas l'air bien menaçant... Mais j'ignorais que mon oncle avait un animal... peut-être est-il errant ?

Je tends la main, comme une invitation. L'animal avance encore, mais ne vient pas jusqu'à ma main. Il s'assied à côté de moi, sous la barre de fer rongée par le temps, de la balançoire.

Je le fixe, intriguée…

Il fait de même.

Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me sourit…

« Yura… »

Hé ? Je sursaute, cherchant autour de moi d'où peut bien provenir ce murmure. … Sans doute le vent et une bonne dose de mon imagination, je finis par en déduire.

« Yura… Ici. »

A nouveau, je fais un bond sur mon siège, mais tombe dans l'herbe. Mon dos heurte le sol, et mes jambes sont toujours sur la balançoire.

Je me redresse sur un coude et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, fixe le chien.

…Les chiens ne savent pas sourire, pas vrai ?

Alors… Pourquoi celui-ci me regarde t-il avec un sourire empreint de cruauté ?

Ses yeux plongent dans les miens, et une image atroce de mon frère s'impose à mon esprit. Il est au sol, déchiqueté et recouvert de sang séché… J'ai déjà vu ça ! Mais où ?

Mon estomac se contracte violemment, et je me mets à vomir de la bile. Celle ci se teinte bientôt de rouge.

Je ne comprends rien, et certainement pas pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir fixer ce chien…

« Yura… N'as-tu pas oublié mon message pour ton frère ? »

…Aoi.

_POV Uruha_

Finalement, je n'aurais pas revu Aoi de la journée… ça m'exaspère ! J'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec lui ! On va repartir à la maison que rien n'aura pu avoir lieu entre nous !

…………

Sur ces pensées, je me mets à rougir fortement. Enfin, je crois… Heureusement que je suis seul et que seules la lumière de la pleine Lune et celle du petit foyer éclairent ma chambre.

Cela va faire bientôt trois heures que je me tourne et me retourne entre mes draps… je ne sais pas ce qui me rend aussi nerveux, mais en tout cas, je ne parviens pas à dormir.

Et ça, ça m'énerve encore plus !

Je passe mes bras nus sous les couvertures qu'elles serraient une seconde plus tôt, et joue avec le bas de mon T-shirt. J'ai mis celui-ci car je trouve que la nuit est plutôt fraîche, malgré la cheminée qui se trouve à l'autre bout de ma chambre.

D'un autre côté, elle est énorme cette pièce… Bon, d'accord, toutes celles que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici le sont, mais tout de même !

En tout cas… je remarque un changement radical chez moi depuis que l'on est ici, soit à peine plus de vingt quatre heures. C'est dans ma façon de penser. Jamais auparavant je ne me serais attardé sur des choses aussi futiles, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter… Je me cherchais des barrières psychologiques contre Mitsuko en permanence, et là…

Je me préoccupe, comme qui dirait, de la pluie et du beau temps.

Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de savoir si je verrais Aoi demain, et ce qu'on pourrait bien faire, même si j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

Enfin, pour ça, il me faudra trouver une pièce au calme, où je serais certain que personne ne vienne nous déranger.

Après tout, faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face, on fait vraiment que ça dès qu'on est tous les deux. Sauf lorsqu'on discute, et ça n'est arrivé que deux fois... ou trois… bref, ça se termine toujours de la même façon pour le moment.

Mais c'est pas ce genre de réflexions qui va m'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois que j'y pense… ça m'énerve !

En fait, en dehors de Mitsuko, je me rends compte que y'a pas mal de trucs qui m'énervent.

Comme son arrogance à lui…

L'horloge sonne, coupant le fil de mes pensées plus absurdes les une que les autres.

Il est déjà minuit ? … Je vais encore passer une nuit blanche, je le sens bien.

Une fois que les douze coups ont terminé de retentir, je me tourne sur le côté. Quitte à passer une nuit blanche, autant essayer de dormir quand mêm… Qu'est ce que c'était ?

C'est… le bruit d'une poignée qu'on abaisse. J'entends distinctement ma porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Je me crispe par automatisme et n'ose pas me redresser. Pourtant, avec tout ce qui se passe, plus rien ne devrait m'étonner ou me faire peur, seulement…

Je distingue une ombre filiforme passer devant le feu, mais plus aucun son ne parvient à mes oreilles.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ça ne touche pas le sol ?

Ça s'approche de moi, toujours aussi silencieusement, et je ferme les yeux sous la peur. Merde, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

* * *

_. : A Suivre :._

...J'aime les fins sadiques *___* Autant à la lecture qu'à l'écriture XD

Allez, cogitez bien, et merci de votre lecture =D_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :** Bonne lecture ^w^ ... et merci à ceux qui suivent la fic sans laisser de reviews de me faire un signe, pour une fois é__è

**Chapitre sept**

Le parquet du couloir du troisième étage, aile Ouest du manoir, il s'amuse. A chaque petit pas qui le foule, il craque. Il craque sous la progression d'une âme égarée.

Ou plutôt… d'une poupée qui a perdu son âme et qui la cherche.

Elle se balance, de droite à gauche, tout en avançant. Ses yeux sont vides, vides de toute expression, vides de toute vie soupçonnable.

Parfois, ses petits pieds s'emmêlent, et elle tombe dans un craquement plus fort que les autres. Un moment, même, elle se cogna durement le nez, et celui-ci se mit à teindre le bas de son visage d'un liquide carmin. Quelques uns de ses longs cheveux noirs vinrent s'y coller, donnant l'impression qu'une aiguille serait passée par là pour coudre la petite bouche, empêchant ainsi sa propriétaire d'émettre la moindre parole sans se blesser.

Ou alors ces petits fils se briseraient, feraient d'amusants 'ting, ting, ting'… Mais la chair qui se déchirerait, elle, souffrirait en silence.

Etrange, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi des éléments dans lesquels ne grouille aucune vie crieraient davantage leur incroyable douleur –qu'ils ne devraient pas ressentir-, alors que des composants humains, eux, ne se plaindraient pas de façon audible ?

Non, ils laisseraient écouler les différents liquides qu'ils renferment.

D'abord la lymphe, toujours première arrivée sur les lieux. Puis le sang, qui la recouvrirait pour se montrer seul dominateur sur l'enveloppe charnelle. Serait-il fâché de toujours devoir rester bien sagement à l'intérieur ? Pourtant, il existe des circonstances où sa présence est nettement marquée, lorsqu'il reste captif des vaisseaux qui le conduise.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la petite poupée continuait son chemin.

Et elle aurait pu aller encore loin, si le mur qui en marquait le bout ne l'avait pas trahie, lui rappelant sa présence de plein fouet.

Telle la marionnette qu'elle était, elle retomba en arrière, assommée par le choc qu'elle s'était elle-même imposé.

Une ombre plus haute, une présence plus imposante, ne tarda pas à venir la retrouver. Mais celle là avait une âme. Plus complexe qu'elle ne le devrait, seulement.

L'homme s'accroupit, prenant délicatement le petit corps inerte entre ses bras, et le conduisit une porte plus en arrière, dans la chambre de la petite fille inconsciente. Il la plaça dans ses draps, la bordant presque avec tendresse, avant de retirer les cheveux collés sur le visage, pour ensuite y passer sa langue.

Celle-ci effaça toute trace rougeâtre avec délectation, et retourna dans son antre. Après quoi le père embrassa son enfant sur le front, puis, se redressant, l'observa un long moment à la lueur de la Lune.

« C'est donc toi qui vivra le pire… Yura, je… Je suis tellement désolée. De ta mère ou ta sœur, tu auras pourtant été la plus sage… »

Puis, s'en retournant hors de la pièce, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, persuadé que l'esprit de l'adolescente entendait le pardon de son père.

« Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il a décidé que ce serait toi, le connecteur… »

Et il ferma la porte, se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre.

Mais n'était-ce pas plus mal, qu'il s'agisse d'elle ? Oui, elle vivrait plus longtemps… Mais quelle vie allait-elle endurer, à partir de maintenant ? Son âme n'allait cesser d'être harcelée par une autre beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle, puis une suivante qui grandissait.

Ahuru n'avait pas eu à passer par là. Pas encore.

Son frère non plus. Du moins… pas directement. Il n'avait été que simple spectateur.

Mais lui n'avait alors perdu qu'un pion.

Alors qu'eux allaient devoir en éjecter trois autres du plateau.

Un moment, il avait été effrayé à l'idée qu'il doive lui-même en faire sortir quatre.

Un échec et mat dans lequel il aurait été le Roi, et Arasu la Reine. Puisque son frère seul aurait pu les manipuler jusqu'au point de non retour, jusqu'à les bloquer pour que tous, sauf le jeune brun, n'aient plus qu'à souffrir.

Aoi aurait alors été un Cavalier ou un Fou placé derrière la Reine. Inaccessible, elle l'aurait défendu bec et ongles.

Ahuru s'en serait sortit lui aussi, contraint alors de supprimer ses propres pions pour sa propre survie. Parce que, de toute façon, les autres auraient tout de même été dégagés de l'arène. Donc autant choisir une option où il aurait été garant de quelque chose.

Mais, finalement, son enfant à lui, son Cavalier protégé par lui, qui devenait une nouvelle Reine, conserverait une place assurée sur le plateau.

L'homme soupira sous sa propre torture de méninges, en ayant assez de se chercher une solution. Oui, Arasu lui avait bien dit, expliqué et prouvé… Leurs deux fils et eux-mêmes constituaient leurs seules et uniques familles.

Allez étaler cela à quelqu'un tel qu'Atsuaki…

C'était ça, qui paralysait le plus son père, à présent. Il ne pouvait pas bouger lui même, car son neveu avait déjà pris les choses en main.

Et puis, de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'éveiller lui-même son fils. Donc que les choses se déroulent de cette façon n'était pas plus mal.

Bientôt, il pénétrait dans sa propre chambre. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent d'elles même, stoppées par un ordre direct de son esprit.

Son corps rejoignit alors celui de sa femme endormie qu'il serra contre lui. Il n'en avait jamais été vraiment amoureux, tant l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son jumeau était grand, mais elle avait été une bonne amie… La perspective de ce qui allait se passer ne l'enchantait guère alors, mais c'était pour son enfant.

C'est pourquoi il n'allait pas interférer.

Juste profiter de ce dont il pouvait encore profiter.

La présence agréable d'une chaleur _humaine_, son mode de réflexion tellement simple, son aura reposante…

La banalité l'apaisait. D'où le fait qu'il se sentait bien en présence de ses deux filles et de sa femme. Mais sans plus.

Dans le fond, il savait très bien ce qu'il préférait… Cette excitation que lui procurait l'odeur d'un enfant de la Nuit, cette sensation de supériorité par rapport au reste lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles… D'appartenance à quelque chose de concret, aussi.

Car dans le monde de ce qu'il tenait entre ses bras, il n'était qu'un simple portrait abstrait.

Une créature des contes.

Mais les contes ont tous un fondement. Certes, on va vous sortir les différentes maladies qui auraient offert des caractéristiques invraisemblables à leur race… Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas sortir le jour ou ingurgiter de l'ail, porter des croix ou se laver à l'eau bénite ?

Ils étaient différents, simplement. Pas maudits. Maudissaient-ont les esprits égarés qui erraient dans les demeures où la mort les avait frappés ?

Certains s'amusaient pour le plaisir, mais ils n'avaient jamais réellement 'hanté'…

A quel point l'être humain était-il aveugle… ? Ce fut la dernière question que se posa Ahuru avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

De l'autre côté du manoir, sa moitié retraçait les couloirs de ses pas en silence. Un œil extérieur aurait pu jurer que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

Sous la lueur de la Lune, que les grandes vitres placés en haut de chaque escalier important laissaient passer, sa peau ressortait plus blanche encore. Simple illusion ? Pas vraiment… La Nuit était leur mère, et elle allaitait ainsi ses enfants de son lait plutôt particulier.

Enfin, il s'arrêta. Devant lui, les imposantes portes de la bibliothèque. D'elles s'échappait une mélodie qu'il avait déjà entendu à de nombreuses reprises.

Comme toutes les autres.

Aucune partition dans cette pièce ne lui était inconnue.

A peine eût-il poussé les deux battants simultanément que les notes s'échouèrent sur le sol, ou d'autres restaient en suspend dans l'air, voire au bout des doigts des trois jeunes hommes présents dans la pièce. Tous avaient levé le regard de leur passe temps, pour le concentrer sur le maître de la demeure.

Ils ne s'inclinèrent pas, faisant simplement preuve de silence et d'un respect palpable.

« Kai. »

Le dénommé trembla légèrement sous le ton sec de son protecteur. Un instant, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il était sans doute allé trop loin le matin, lorsqu'il avait voulu parler au neveu de l'homme qui se tenait devant eux.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles t'occuper de ma plus jeune nièce, Yura. Il me semble l'avoir sentie mal, et mon fils ayant été la voir ce soir, je doute être dans l'erreur. »

Jamais, en leur présence, Arasu n'avait parlé d' »Aoi » ou de « Yuu ». Juste de « son fils ». Ils avaient beau être sous l'aile de cette créature puissante et mélancolique, il n'en restait pas moins une distance largement imposée entre eux.

Le père n'avait jamais été réellement pour une quelconque amitié entre son enfant et ceux là. Même s'il les tenait tous sous une certaine affection.

Kai, lui, se détendit rapidement et acquiesça avec un sourire dont il avait le secret, et celui-ci lui fut rendu, à son agréable surprise.

Lorsque le jeune brun eut disparu, l'aîné reporta son attention sur les deux autres.

« -Ruki… Merci de ranger l'étage de cette bibliothèque, les livres sont en véritable pagaille.

-Oh, oui. Pardon. »

Aussitôt, il monta les petites marches et se mit en devoir de poser tous les ouvrages qui n'étaient pas à leur place, sur une longue table. Leur maître avait vraiment de très bons yeux, pour parvenir à lire les titres ou les auteurs de l'entrée de la pièce. Le petit blond s'en étonnait de jour en jour.

« -Enfin, Reita…

-Oui, Maître ? » s'enquit-il en s'inclinant brièvement

« -…Rien. Tu te chargeras simplement de faire couler la plus grande baignoire de la chambre annexe de mon neveu, demain matin. Et tu les réveilleras vers neuf heures.

-Comme vous voudrez.»

Ils échangèrent un signe de tête, et Arasu s'en retourna dans sa propre chambre, histoire de pouvoir se reposer à son tour.

Le grand blond, de son côté, alors qu'il aidait son cadet, réalisa seulement une chose.

« -Dis, Ru'…

-Hm ? ... Attends, avant… Tu sais où je dois mettre celui là ? Comme c'est Kai qui l'a pris… je sais pas où il va. »

Il leva 'Flammes de Sang' à hauteur de son visage.

« -Sur le socle, avec le journal d'enfance du gosse gâté.

-Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ? » s'amusa l'autre en s'éxecutant.

« -Qui ça ?

-Aoi…

-… Pas que je ne l'aime pas, en fait. » entama-t-il en continuant son rangement. « Disons plutôt que c'est sa situation qui m'insupporte. Pourquoi lui il a tous les droits, et nous on en est réduits à jouer ses serviteurs ?! Pour le Maître, je veux bien, mais… pas pour lui !

-Bah c'est ton maître aussi, et on le savait déjà à l'époque. Pour moi, il reste mon ami. Et puis, plus tu vas jouer le malin devant lui, plus tu vas le remonter contre toi et là, t'as pas fini d'en baver… Lui peut faire ce qu'il veut de toi, mais pas l'inverse.

-Je pourrais lui prendre son cousin… Je l'intéresse pas mal, je crois.

-De… De quoi ?! »

Les livres que tenaient Ruki entre ses mains tombèrent à terre, alors qu'un air stupéfait prenait possession de ses traits.

« -Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Déjà, si tu fais ça, je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'il te fera, ni aux réactions des Maîtres, mais en plus tu auras affaire à moi !

-…Je plaisantais.

-Mouais… » fit-il avec une moue renfrognée, pas franchement convaincu « Sinon, qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

« -…Je ne sais plus. … Ah si, attends !

-J'attends.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi, à ton avis, le Maître m'a dit 'tu _les_ réveilleras' ? Tu sais, en parlant d'Atsuaki…

-Ah, ça… C'est simple, Aoi l'a rejoint.

-Cool… Donc je vais me taper le bain de Monsieur le Précieux ?

-Arrête, Rei'. Et permet moi de te rappeler que, quand on était petits, tu étais le premier à répéter sans cesse qu'il était vraiment beau…

-Erreur de jeunesse, j'avais des goûts de merde.

-Reita !! Enfin, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! A ce stade, c'est de la pure et simple jalousie !

-Ouais, et alors ?

-Et alors tu te conduis comme un gamin !

-N'impor-… Bon, okay. Et après ? Ça m'énerve, cette situation ! … J'aimerais bien… Qu'on en revienne à cette époque… On jouait tous ensembles, on s'amusait sans se soucier de qui faisait la loi… C'était mon ami, et maintenant, ce n'est plu qu'un mec qui cherche comment mieux me contrôler en m'humiliant.

-Tu te fais des idées…

-Non, il a vraiment une dent après moi.

-Depuis longtemps ? » sourit Ruki de façon malicieuse

« -… Sans faire de mauvaise foi… Disons un bon mois.

-Alors c'est bien ce que je dis, tu te fais des idées.

-Comment ça ? » s'étonna le second

« -Tu remarqueras qu'il est comme ça avec nous trois… Hors, Kai et moi, nous avons compris pourquoi. Visiblement, ton impulsivité peut parfois prendre le pas sur ton intelligence.

-Admettons, et pourquoi ?

-Combien de temps ça fait que nous savons que le jeune Atsuaki allait venir ?

-…Ah oui, en effet… Je n'avais pas regardé les choses sous cet angle…

-Voilà. Et depuis son arrivée, ça va bien mieux. Sauf que toi tu le provoques, donc ça empire de ton côté. Agit comme avant, il en fera autant. Tu dis que c'était ton ami, mais ça l'est toujours… Crois moi, il ne nous laisserait pas tomber comme ça, juste parce qu'il aurait les chevilles qui enflent… »

Le plus jeune adressa un sourire radieux à son aîné, qui le lui rendit assez maladroitement, déclenchant un rire cristallin qui lui fit l'impression d'une douce caresse dans ses oreilles.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pour la soirée, s'échangeant simplement parfois des regards amusés ou emplis de sous entendus.

_POV Uruha_

Sous mes yeux clos défilent un nombre incroyables d'images, à une telle vitesse que je ne parviens même pas à en analyser une seule.

Et plus je sens que ça s'approche, plus c'est rapide, plus mon cœur s'affole. Pourtant, je ne sens aucune pression dans l'air, et l'ambiance reste toujours aussi calme… Comment dire ? Je ne me sens pas oppressé. La seule et unique raison de ma peur, c'est ce que j'ai cru voir.

Oui, j'ai cru… Sans doute n'y avait-il rien.

Alors que je m'apprête à rouvrir les yeux, obligeant mes nerfs à se détendre, une sorte de coup de jus me traverse. Mes couvertures se soulèvent, et l'on s'installe à mes côtés. Mes muscles se bandent davantage, mais mon souffle suit une toute autre voix…

Il s'apaise.

Car celui qui s'échoue à présent dans mon cou, je viens seulement de le reconnaître. Et cette impression d'électrocution est le témoin de mon passage soudain de la terreur à l'excitation.

Oui, je me trouve grisé de sentir ces jambes chercher à se mêler aux miennes, et ce bras encercler ma taille.

Une tête aux cheveux d'ébène se cale dans le creux de mon cou et le corps ne bouge plus. Sans doute attend-il le sommeil.

J'esquisse quelques légers mouvements, faisant mine de me réveiller suite à cela en baillant, et j'entends rire.

« Je sais parfaitement bien que tu ne dormais pas… Tu m'as détaillé un moment avant de daigner me cacher tes jolis yeux. »

Je sens un bout de langue caresser la base de mon menton, ponctuant cette phrase, et je me retourne sur le côté pour me mettre face à mon cousin.

« …Mais tu n'as pas l'air de savoir qu'il s'agit de ma chambre. » je chuchote en rapprochant davantage nos visage, de façon volontaire.

Son regard sombre quitte alors ma poitrine pour venir rencontrer le mien. Nous nous observons ainsi un moment, mes lèvres à hauteur de son front et les siennes à la base de mon cou. Ses doigts attrapent mes épaules, et il se glisse contre moi pour se mettre à ma hauteur, avant de reprendre la parole, brisant ce silence que le crépitement de la cheminé pliait à sa volonté.

« -Il s'agit de ma demeure, avant tout. Tu es mon invité, non pas mon frère.

-Mais ton cousin, cela ne revient-il pas au même ?

-Tu n'as pas vécu avec moi…

-Et maintenant ? N'est ce pas ce que je fais ?

-Peut être… »

Sur ces mots, il embrassa mes joues pour ensuite prendre mon visage entre ses mains, et le placer contre sa poitrine. Il m'étreint ensuite, et semble bien décidé à me faire passer la nuit ainsi, me laissant le loisir de me rassasier de sa présence et de son odeur bien compliquée à définir.

Ce qui me paraît une éternité plus tard, j'entends couler de l'eau à grands flots. Ça a le mérite de me faire ouvrir un œil, mais je le referme presque aussitôt.

Mais ce n'est que pour mieux en souffrir plus tard, alors que la lumière du jour prend la subite décision de me brûler les yeux au travers des paupières. Je grogne le nom d'Aoi, mais un truc se met vite à clocher dans mon esprit.

Je suis toujours coincé contre lui.

Conclusion, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ma chambre… Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais pas faire gîte rural non plus !

« Reita, ferme moi ça ! » s'exclame mon aîné d'une voix endormie.

« -Je suis désolé Aoi, mais ce sont les ordres que j'ai reçu. Je vous ais préparé un bain, tout comme on me l'a demandé.

-Tu vas pas me faire croire que mon père t'a demandé de venir nous réveiller à… »

Il se redresse, me privant ainsi de sa chaleur, et je me roule en boule. Je l'entends hésiter un moment, avant de continuer sa phrase.

Sans doute ne parvenait-il pas à lire l'heure de l'horloge du premier coup, étant donné notre brusque passage de la nuit vers le jour.

« Ah… Neuf heures… D'accord, je n'ai rien dit, autant pour moi. »

…Ça doit bien être la première fois que je l'entends s'excuser près de l'un de ceux qui lui servent de serviteurs.

Pour moi, ils n'ont pas franchement la tête de l'emploi…

Peut être que des tenues adéquates, aussi…

On me secoue, ce geste me sort de mes courtes réflexions plus qu'amusantes.

Si, si, imaginez, vous aussi. Ce grand blond avec le bandeau sur le nez en tenue noire, tablier blanc, et plumeau coloré à la main… Et les deux autres, dans la même tenue, alignés comme de parfaits soldats, s'inclinant pour saluer leur maître.

« Atsu, on va aller se baigner un peu… »

…Comment ça 'on' ?

Non, parce que… La façon dont il a appuyé ce pronom me laisse à penser que ça ne sera certainement pas séparés.

Comme je ne bouge pas, on me soulève. Je me retrouve dans les bras de mon cousin, tel une princesse qui se ferait enlever du donjon où règne son malfaiteur, pour des contrées plus sûres.

En l'occurrence, de ma chambre où mon réveil à été difficile, faute du grand blond, pour la salle de bain annexe.

Rajoutons à cela que je n'ai pas une seule goutte de sang aristocratique –ou l'on m'en a cachées, des choses-, et que mon preux chevalier fait partie de ma famille, et qu'il me paraît plus pervers que porté sur les belles valeurs.

D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas convaincu d'être plus innocent.

Et si j'aurais eu du mal à l'assumer il y a encore une semaine, aujourd'hui, ça me fait plus rire silencieusement que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, Yuu me pose sur l'un des sièges destinés autrefois aux servantes qui venaient là pour frotter et rajouter de l'eau à leur maîtres.

Remarquant que le brun commence à défaire ses vêtements, je l'imite, mais me stoppe en constatant la présence de Reita. De plus, la porte de la pièce étant à présent fermée, ça ne me rassure pas le moins du monde.

« Hé bien, tu attends la neige ? L'eau va finir par refroidir, et ça m'ennuierait de me dire que Rei' n'a plus qu'à recommencer ! »

Je me mets à rougir en me rendant compte de la tenue d'Aoi, ignorant le léger sourire du blond qui semblait apprécier ces paroles.

Peu après, c'est le feu qui embrase mes joues… Il se sent vraiment obligé de me déshabiller de ses propres mains ?!

Heureusement pour moi, il se retient de m'ôter mon sous vêtement devant lequel il hésite, avant de me demander si je tiens à ce qu'il le fasse, ou si je peux m'en charger.

J'acquiesce à la seconde proposition et, plus gêné par le regard du bandonné que celui de mon cousin, je me glisse dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. La mousse fait de petits bruits discrets, subissant la présence de mon corps sans trop en faire.

Il s'installe ensuite en me souriant d'abord, avant d'adopter une expression de béatitude.

« Bon sang ça fait du bien, après une nuit pareille… » murmure-t-il

« Dure soirée ? » l'interroge l'autre en s'approchant de moi, gant en main, dans le but de commencer à s'occuper de mon cas.

Immédiatement, je hoche vivement la tête de gauche à droite et déclare que je préfère le faire moi-même. Mes deux compagnons se regardent, puis haussent les épaules. Reita me confie un autre gant, et entame le savonnage sur la peau pâle de Yuu.

Celui-ci qui laisse sa tête se poser sur le rebord de la baignoire, une serviette posée là empêche sa nuque d'en souffrir, et il ronronne de contentement au fur et à mesure que les longues mains de son serviteur massent son corps.

J'ai beau me dire que c'est dans l'unique but de le nettoyer, et accessoirement de lui offrir un peu de détente, il n'empêche que ça m'énerve. A tel point que je finis par me faire mal en me frottant…

« -Vos muscles sont bien noués…

-Tu l'as supposé toi-même, j'ai eu une soirée assez éprouvante, physiquement parlant. »

C'est ça, faites comme si j'étais pas là… Dans cette baignoire… Avec Aoi juste en face… Et ce sont ses jambes que je sens contre les miennes… Dieu merci, la chaleur peut me servir de parfait prétexte pour expliquer la couleur de mon visage.

« -Oui, j'ai entendu dire que la petite Yura se trouvait mal… Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de demander pourquoi.

-Tu penses bien. … Han, bon sang ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu droit à un de tes massages, c'est le pied !

-Tant mieux al-…

-Pourquoi, Yura ?!» j'interviens soudainement, me rendant seulement compte de ce qui venait de se dire.

« Hein ? »

Le brun relève la tête vers moi, grimaçant légèrement, et m'interroge du regard. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lever le mien sur Reita qui a l'air de s'acharner sur les hanches de mon cousin.

« -Vous venez de dire que Yura ne va pas bien !... Pourquoi ?

-Ah… Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose. … Je l'ai juste portée jusqu'à sa chambre hier soir, elle semblait bien malade dans la cour hier, vers dix neuf heures…

-Que faisait-elle dehors à cette heure là ? » je m'étonne.

Aoi hausse les épaules et rejette sa tête en arrière, évitant tout de même d'être brusque pour ses propres cervicales. Bientôt, je sens les doigts de Reita frôler le bas de mes jambes, en des gestes circulaires.

Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de me laisser faire aussi…

Puis, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensés, le concerné m'interroge :

« Vous ne voulez toujours pas que je m'occupe de vous ? »

Mon ego m'ordonne encore de répondre par la négative, mais ma gêne s'est envolée depuis un bon moment. Alors, sans pouvoir cacher une certaine timidité, je hoche la tête pour donner mon approbation. Les deux me sourient, et le blond ajoute qu'il termine simplement ce qu'il est en train de faire.

C'est donc quelques minutes plus tard que le serviteur part se rincer les mains et attrape un autre gant sur lequel il laisse couler une mousse odorante.

« Je vous mets de la vanille… Je trouve que ça coïncidera parfaitement bien avec votre odeur naturelle. »

Yuu acquiesce à ma place, de façon vive, et me fait signe de me mettre dos à lui. Intrigué, je m'exécute, et me retrouve collé à son torse.

C'est… Comment dire ? … Très embarrassant.

Je sens ses jambes se resserrer auprès mes hanches, et son membre au repos contre le bas de mes reins.

Si je le pouvais, je suis certain que je ne ferais que rougir encore plus…

Puis, il commence à masser mes épaules, alors que Reita entame ses mouvements sur ma poitrine.

Je sens que ça va me plaire… Je laisse ma tête reposer contre le corps derrière moi, et profite.

De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de se laisser aller.

Et penser à cette chose si délicieuse qu'est le rien…

_. : A Suivre :._


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :** Oui, j'étais crevée en écrivant ; oui, je sais que ça se voit ; oui, je sais que j'ai du retard, et… Franchement, merci d'aimer cette fic ! *_* Combien l'attendait, la suite ? X3

Bon, la fin devrait vous plaire un minimum [bien que moi je la trouve un peu beaucoup loupée ô.o], parce qu'on avance vraiment pas, là. J'osais pas, puisque je m'emmêle les pinceaux toute seule ^^ ;

Allez, bonne lecture, et merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront leurs impressions :3

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

Quitter un cocon de chaleur et de bien être pour devoir se reprendre à nouveau, et avoir cette désagréable impression d'être prit dans un vent froid… Si ce n'est pas l'une des choses que je détestais le plus jusqu' ici, voilà que c'est noté dans la liste –non exhaustive- des cinq actions les plus détestables à exécuter : sortir du bain.

En l'occurrence : sortir d'une baignoire de grand luxe datant de quelques siècles en arrière, remplie à ras-bord d'eau délicieusement chaude et de mousse blanche odorante… Véritable régal pour les sens, si l'on me permet d'en venir jusque là… Du moins, jusque l'on en sorte, quoi.

Mais quand j'y pense, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me fait tant regretter que ce moment soit terminé… D'un côté, les longs massages de Reita me détendaient au possible et, de l'autre, les caresses de mon cousin dans mon dos et sur mon torse auraient difficilement pu être encore plus plaisantes.

Quoique ce n'est pas totalement fini non plus. Aoi a demandé au blond de le laisser pour s'occuper de moi. Inutile de préciser, je pense que les frictions qu'il effectue avec la serviette sur ma peau me font vraiment du bien.

A tel point que je préfère éviter de penser qu'il passe sur mes reins, avant de faire preuve d'un peu plus de douceur sur mes parties sensibles. Ses gestes me semblent mesurés, calculés… D'ailleurs, ça me gêne plus qu'autre chose, la façon dont son regard est concentré sur chaque part de moi qu'il débarrasse de l'humidité.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que le brun commence déjà à enfiler ses vêtements, alors que l'on soulève ma cheville gauche. N'y ayant aucunement prêté attention, je me sens déséquilibré, et manque de tomber. Merci au génie qui a fait que cette baignoire soit assez longue pour que je puisse m'y rattraper.

Le serviteur m'aide à me redresser, et formule tout un tas d'excuses que je n'écoute même pas.

Admettons qu'admirer mon bien aimé cousin dans une telle tenue me paraît bien plus intéressant… Intéressant du fait que la couleur naturelle de sa peau me paraît vraiment étrange, bien évidemment. Tout à l'heure, elle était un peu rougie par la chaleur des vapeurs, mais là… Hormis quelques traces qui témoignent du fait qu'il a dû être un peu violent avec lui-même, en s'essuyant, elle est… Blanche.

Si, blanche, vraiment… Même pas beige ou quoi : blanche ! Mais d'un blanc vivant, pas comme celui d'un cadavre…

Je demeurerais incapable de vous expliquer ce que je vois. Si vous pouviez passer au travers de mes yeux, je suis certain que vous en perdriez vos mots à votre tour.

Bon, certes, vous seriez déjà bien étonnés d'être en mesure d'obtenir ma vision, voire d'entrer dans ma tête.

Allez savoir à qui je parle comme ça, en passant… Cette maison agit décidément de bien étrange façon sur ma réflexion ! Me voilà à imaginer toute une foule de petits êtres qui entendraient mes pensées, à des années lumières d'ici.

…Atsu, ressaisit-toi. Ça ne va plus, là.

Je soupire, et me décide à me vêtir moi-même. Mon pied droit est encore un peu humide, je remarque en enfilant mon premier sous vêtement. J'attrape ma serviette qui se trouve toujours entre les mains de Reita, et lui fait remplir son office, avant de la poser sur le bord de la baignoire.

Puis, comme pour me contrarier, le blond la récupère.

…C'est de la provocation ?

Je souris alors, prenant soin d'enfiler un pantalon de toile aimablement prêté par nos hôtes, et reprend le tissu éponge, afin de le replacer sur la porcelaine. Bien entendu, j'évite au maximum de quitter et mon sourire, et les yeux du serviteur.

Celui-ci semble un peu perplexe, mais ne bouge pas. Je me passe alors une chemise grise qui part en dégradé sur le bas du vêtement, pour devenir blanc. C'est… original, je note. D'autant que je n'aurais jamais imaginé porter ce type d'ensembles, qui fait plus négligé qu'autre chose, mais bon… Je ne vais pas vexer mon oncle pour si peu, d'autant que j'y suis à l'aise.

Mon cousin, lui, porte un… une… chose…

Le même genre de truc que Mère portait lorsqu'on allait à la plage tous les deux, une bonne décennie en arrière. Sauf que lui… Sa 'jupe' ne le couvrait qu'à moitié… Pour faire simple, c'est un ample pantalon noir, avec une demi-jupe qui y est attachée, de la même couleur et longueur que le dessous.

En guise de haut, un T-shirt sombre à manche longues, sans motif, et un sweat sans manches, avec des inscriptions blanches sur la poitrine et la capuche.

Pour le coup, je ne peux dire qu'une seule chose : cette tenue contraste magnifiquement bien avec sa peau ! Pour ce qui est de ses cheveux, il me semble qu'ils sont plus noirs encore que les tissus.

Amusant.

Enfin… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je trouve d'amusant, mais il n'empêche que cela me fait sourire.

Des choses aussi futiles qui me préoccupent… Je vais finir par jouer aux jeux de guerre comme tous les garçons de mon âge, tiens. Sauf que je ne suis pas convaincu que ça plairait à mes parents. Et puis… Ce n'est pas ici que je risque de m'y mettre, je n'ai pas vu une seule console dans chacune des pièces que j'ai pu visiter.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte de l'absence de ma serviette sur un certain meuble. Mes yeux dérivent automatiquement sur Reita, qui se met à me sourire franchement.

C'est de la provocation.

D'un geste faussement rageur, je la lui reprends des mains, et la remet à la place que je lui aie attribuée. D'un mouvement tout aussi sec, elle le quitte.

Que voulez vous que je fasse d'autre que… recommencer ?

Et le petit jeu dure un moment, à ceci près que le pauvre tissu éponge ne parvient même plus à se reposer l'espace d'une seconde, finissant bientôt écartelé entre nos mains qui veulent absolument se l'approprier.

Quelle célébrité…

Seulement, elle disparaît bientôt, et le blond tombe en arrière, rattrapé par un fauteuil. Ce qui m'empêche de chuter moi, c'est la fameuse serviette. Tendue par qui, la réponse à cette question n'est pas bien compliquée.

Mais je n'y vois bientôt plus rien, et une certaine humidité se répand sur mon visage. Difficile de passer dix ans à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Sur le moment, du moins.

Puisque, l'instant d'après, je sursaute malgré moi. Quelque chose de chaud, mouillé, et un peu râpeux passe dans mon cou… Une fois encore, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de la langue de Yuu.

Par contre, je ne saisis pas le pourquoi du… hé bien du pourquoi.

Quelques allers retours sur ma carotide me font frissonner de façon à peine perceptible. Et moi, je sens… Je sens mon sang pulser dans mes veines, et toute la surface de mon corps est prise d'agréables picotements.

Sauf que c'est peu… Je veux dire… Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, j'ai déjà ressenti plus que ça ! … Même si je ne tiens pas à m'exhiber dans une salle de bain, sous le regard d'un serviteur, qui plus est.

…Je ne tiens même pas à me demander pourquoi je pense ce genre de choses. Mère dirait que je tourne mal, que je deviens dépravé. Père ne dirait certainement rien, mais je vois son sourcil gauche se lever d'ici.

Quant à Mitsuko… ça, c'est plus drôle !… Si je pouvais l'empêcher de le faire savoir par la suite, je m'abandonnerais certainement à mes désirs incestueux sous ses yeux.

…

Cette fois ci, c'est bon, je me suis définitivement convaincu moi-même que j'étais cinglé ! … Mais honnête, au moins.

Enfin, après tout… ça ne semble pas déranger mon oncle.

Et j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que toutes ces sensations ont un rapport avec ce que je ne comprends pas dans cet endroit.

Ou peut être que je ne cherche tout simplement pas à comprendre…

Disons que l'évidence qui m'apparaît est tout bonnement à bannir. Impossible, simplement.

Ceux que l'on appelait 'vampires', et que l'on appelle toujours ainsi d'ailleurs, ne sont que des êtres humains qui aiment à pratiquer cette étrange activité qu'est le vampirisme. D'autant qu'ils ne le font qu'à petite dose, si l'on ôte les grands malades de l'histoire qui saignaient à blanc de jeunes êtres pour se baigner dans leur sang, ou autres rituels complètement loufoques.

L'ennui là dedans, c'est que j'y pense. Et je ne pense jamais à quelque chose pour rien…

« Aoi… J'ai mal à la tête… »

La lumière revient et, sans avoir demandé quoique ce soit, je me retrouve dans ses bras. De la même façon que je suis arrivé dans la salle d'eau, j'en ressors.

Une soudaine migraine en plus.

_Fin POV_

Si le chemin est long, des ténèbres vers la lumière, n'est-il pas logique qu'il le soit aussi lorsqu'on le prend dans l'autre sens ?

Est-ce que parler ici de lumineuses ténèbres serait prononcer un oxymore ?

Pourtant, toute âme -qu'elle soit aimante, satisfaite, perdue, ou inquiète- de ce manoir ne se sent pas vraiment happé par la noirceur de celles des démons.

Ou peut être une…

Et au chevet de celle-ci se tient une mère.

Une mère aimante, et satisfaite de l'accueil fait par la famille de son époux. Mais il s'agit aussi d'une mère perdue devant la détresse de sa plus petite fille qui ne cesse de pleurer dès que s'éclairent ses yeux. Et cela la rend inquiète, la mère. Elle a peur, elle craint pour la santé de son enfant. Cette enfant qui crie ne rien y voir, qui vomit son effroi lorsqu'une paire d'yeux aussi sombres que ses plus profonds cauchemars apparaît derrière ses paupières closes.

Le jeune serviteur, qui avait quitté la chambre un instant, revint avec un petit flacon de cachets blancs, et une bassine d'eau au bord de laquelle pendait un linge blanc. Le nouveau venu s'inclina légèrement, et la mère se décala pour lui laisser place sur le lit, près de la table de chevet.

Toute la nuit déjà, il avait cherché à calmer un peu cette petite fille effondrée. Voilà plus de douze heures qu'il subissait des crises plutôt impressionnantes, qui alternaient avec un sommeil proche d'un profond coma, durant lesquelles la petite gardait les yeux ouverts.

La mère finit par demander au brun d'aller se reposer, lui déclarant qu'il semblait épuisé. Le concerné eut un moment d'hésitation, avant d'oser poser une réponse.

« -Pardonnez-moi Madame, seulement… J'ai reçu l'ordre de m'occuper de la jeune maîtresse Yura, et je compte bien continuer jusqu'à avoir remplie ma tâche.

-C'est d'un médecin dont elle a besoin, pas d'un gamin qui joue les boniches, enfin !

-Excusez mon impertinence Madame, mais le fait que je vous doive obéissance ne vous donne pas le droit de m'insulter de la sorte.

-Et vous, je ne vous donne pas le droit de toucher à ma fille ! Vous en avez assez fait comme ça, sortez d'ici !

-Madame, j'ai reçu pour ordre de-…

-Kai. »

Les deux occupants éveillés de la pièce se tournèrent vers son entrée, et le plus jeune se leva presque immédiatement pour s'incliner plus bas que précédemment.

« -Maître…

-Retourne donc à la bibliothèque, et tâche de dormir un peu.

-Bien, Maître. »

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre en saluant à nouveau, mais se fit interpeler à peine la porte passée.

« -Merci, tu as fait du bon travail.

-Je… »

'n'ai fais qu'exécuter vos ordres' ? … Il aurait voulu le dire, mais préféra s'éclipser aussi rapidement que possible, quelques peu troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Le Maître ne remerciait jamais en ayant pour but de réellement remercier. Tout comme il ne complimentait jamais sur leurs tâches.

Décidément, les évènements grandissants, et ceux qui continuaient de naître, lui paraissaient de plus en plus sympathique.

…Sauf s'il devait passer toutes ses nuits à veiller de cette façon là. Bien qu'il se soit quelques fois allé à fermer les yeux de temps à autres, une crise de la petite avait eu vite fait de le réveiller en sursaut.

Ses pas le conduisirent à la bibliothèque plus par automatisme que par réelle orientation, et c'est avec un long soupir fatigué qu'il se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés du second étage, celui qui contenait les étagères de livres.

Le sommeil, il venait déjà… Le monde se faisait flou, un océan de coton l'entourait, et la douce chaleur d'un rêve l'enveloppa en peu de temps.

Et si toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, elles n'ont malgré tout pas à être forcément courtes.

Hélas pour Kai, son moment de répit s'abrégea plus que rapidement. Une tête adorablement blonde se penchait au dessus de la sienne, ce qui lui donnait une vertigineuse impression d'envers, et lui fit un grand sourire.

« -Alors, t'es fatigué ?

-Non, je veux dormir parce que c'est bon pour mon karma.

-Sérieusement ?

-A ton avis… ?

-… Mon avis me dit que tu ferais mieux d'aller dans notre chambre, Reita ne va pas tarder, avec le jeune maître.

-Justement, Maître Arasu m'a demandé de me reposer ici.

-Ah… Bon hé bien… Fais de beaux rêves quand même. »

Le plus petit reçut un sympathique sourire en guise de réponse, et retourna en sautillant légèrement vers son violon. Son doux chant eut tôt fait d'emmener son ami au sein du Royaume de Morphée.

Lorsque la gigantesque porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, Ruki ne cessa aucun de ses mouvements, mais intima presque aussitôt le silence aux nouveaux arrivants. L'instant d'après, il reposait délicatement son instrument, et salua Aoi qui se tenait en retrait par rapport à Reita, Atsuaki toujours dans ses bras.

Il leur expliqua ensuite la situation de Kai, et ils acquiescèrent pour signifier qu'ils avaient compris.

_POV Uruha_

Mon mal de tête commence déjà à me quitter, mais mon cousin ne semble pas décidé à me lâcher. Je pense que c'était à cause de la chaleur étouffante des vapeurs de la salle de bain ; et l'air ambiant un peu vieux du manoir me fait vraiment du bien.

Sauf que ça n'empêche pas Yuu de me déposer dans l'un des larges fauteuils du bas, avant de s'asseoir lui sur le sol, son dos contre mes jambes. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, yeux clos, sur mes cuisses. Ses cheveux parsemés de perles nacrées s'étalent avec souplesse sur mon vêtement pâle, et mes doigts s'y mêlent.

J'aime beaucoup toucher ses mèches, les faire glisser dans ma main pour ensuite lui caresser le front. Certes, ça, je ne l'ai encore jamais fais… Mais ça me démange depuis hier, donc il est hors de question que je m'en prive.

Le grand blond est monté au dessus. Je suppose qu'il est partit lire… Quand au plus petit, il s'est remit à jouer.

Et, il faut bien l'admettre, je me suis rarement sentit aussi bien. La dernière fois, c'était… Tout à l'heure, dans la baignoire. A ceci près que là, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui peut me détendre à ce point…

Et me donner d'étranges envies que je ne parviens même pas à identifier. … J'aimerais faire quelque chose, mais j'ignore quoi, même si ça semble précis à l'intérieur de moi, je ne parviens pas à comprendre.

Peut être que je réfléchis tout simplement trop…

Je soupire et me laisse aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, fermant les yeux à mon tour. Mes deux mains jouent à présent avec les perles dans les cheveux d'Aoi, et je me sens à nouveau emporté par la mélodie qui résonne.

Comme le jour où je suis arrivé ici…

Mes yeux se rouvrent à ce souvenir, et je me rends compte que mon cousin est à présent à genoux sur moi, ses magnifiques iris toujours cachés par ses paupières légèrement maquillées de noir. Il se contente de passer ses lèvres sur mon visage, avant de revenir dans mon cou pour inspirer longuement.

Ses doigts, eux, me semblent occupés à déboutonner mon haut, mais je ne bronche pas.

D'ailleurs, je cache bientôt mes propres prunelles et me redresse dans le siège, avant de poser une main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer vers mon propre visage, avec fermeté. Son haleine chaude caresse mes lèvres l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'elle ne se mélange à la mienne.

Comme à chaque fois que nous nous sommes embrassés jusque maintenant, nous échangeons simplement notre air en caressant doucement le visage ou les cheveux de l'autre. Puis, cette envie si bizarre me reprend, et je glisse lentement ma langue contre la sienne, commençant à saisir que je dois simplement me laisser moi-même faire, et ne pas y réfléchir.

Il existe un instinct, pour ce genre de moments ? Au moins, j'en apprends tous les jours…

Aoi finit par repousser mon muscle dans son antre initiale, avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieure avec une violence certaine. Je la sens chauffer, et prise entre celles du brun qui se met à la sucer avidement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise quelconque.

Ses mains ne restent cependant pas inactives, et parcourent ma peau avec une convoitise qui laisserait à penser qu'un trésor se cache sous elle. Les miennes suivent le mouvement, mais je préfère passer par-dessous plutôt que de m'ennuyer à retirer tout le haut.

Au passage, je ne résiste pas, je commence rapidement à jouer avec le piercing qui orne son nombril.

Je ne le vois pas, pas plus que je ne vois les expressions de Yuu qui m'embrasse à nouveau, bien que de façon plus fiévreuse. Je laisse alors ma tête glisser en arrière, et ses doigts montent rapidement explorer ma gorge, alors que d'autres descendent davantage pour venir à la rencontre de mon sexe qui ne restera pas endormi bien longtemps, s'il bénéficie d'un tel massage encore quelques instants...

Cependant, cette pensée me fait plus sourire qu'autre chose.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour descendre dans mon cou, alors je redresse la tête et ouvre les yeux. Comme par une quelconque transmission de pensée, il fait de même et, à travers les mèches caramel qui ont pris mon visage d'assaut, je peux voir qu'il est surpris.

Dois-je en déduire qu'il n'a pas compris à quel point ce qui s'est passé hier matin a pu me plaire ?

Je décide de me rapprocher de sa gorge sans plus d'explications. Et puis, de toute façon, il voit rapidement ou je veux en venir… Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, écartant de lui-même ses cheveux d'ébène, et passe une main derrière mon crâne pour m'attirer plus vite contre lui.

De toute évidence, il n'y a pas qu'à moi que cela avait plu.

Je me rends subitement compte que la musique se traîne toujours dans l'air, et que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Certes, j'aurais dû y songer avant, mais… Mais en vérité, cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Une partie de moi n'est pas d'accord, mais la seconde la fait bien vite taire.

Et à l'instant même où elle fait silence, je sens mes dents prendre cette forme si particulière, et les enfonce dans la chair délicieusement chaude de mon cousin. Il se crispe et me donne une petite tape derrière la tête, avant de murmurer, visiblement un peu tendu :

« T'aurais quand même pu me lécher avant, ça fait mal comme ça… »

Ah oui, ça, ça s'entend dans sa voix, qu'il a mal. Mais je ne le lâche pas pour autant, me contentant de chatouiller la peau entre mes crocs du bout de la langue, ce qui l'amène à bouger un peu, comme si ça le démangeait.

…Crocs ? Disons que je vais appeler ça ainsi pour le moment.

Je desserre légèrement ma prise, et le sang commence déjà à affluer… où, exactement ? Il coule dans ma gorge, oui… Mais j'ai l'impression que mes propres… crocs l'aspirent en même temps. … Un jour, je demanderai quelque explications, mais pour le moment…

Puis, je repense à ce qu'il vient de me dire, me rendant compte que le début de la phrase pouvait largement prêter à confusion, si les circonstances avaient été autres.

Amusé –et surtout ivre sous l'effet de cette grisante expérience-, l'une de mes mains se glisse directement dans son sous vêtement, l'autre étant occupée à maintenir sa nuque contre mes lèvres. Je l'entends hoqueter de surprise, et me sens fier de cela, avant de réaliser que mes doigts doivent être froids.

… Tant pis, je n'ai qu'à les réchauffer !

Très vite, je commence à m'activer de ce côté-là, glissant mes phalanges sur le membre déjà éveillé.

La morsure, sans doute.

D'ailleurs, je l'avais presque oubliée… Il faut absolument que j'évite de me concentrer, et laisser mon corps agir de lui-même.

D'un commun accord avec moi-même, j'enfonce à nouveau mes dents plus profondément, aspirant à leur aide une quantité de liquide chaud, entraînant à nouveau ces picotements dans mon corps. Je passe ma langue, je bois, j'enfonce, je retire, je lèche la peau et replante mes crocs à un nouvel endroit. Dans son boxer, mes doigts commencent à réellement jouer avec la virilité d'Aoi, sans pour autant vraiment l'agacer.

« Tu deviens très entreprenant, dis moi… » chuchote-t-il d'une voix plus profonde qu'à l'ordinaire, tandis qu'un brusque mouvement de son poignet m'amène à gémir de façon involontaire contre sa chair saignante.

Sur le coup, je sens mon envie tourner, pour prendre un autre chemin.

Je cesse alors ma succion, et me retire lentement, tout en léchant les gouttes d'un rouge carmin qui continuent de rouler sur sa peau pâle, à peine violacée à ces endroits.

Mes mains sortent de leur chaude cachette et je me redresse, fermant à nouveau les yeux, avant d'appuyer sur sa tête sans vraiment forcer.

De toute façon, il ne me semble pas avoir besoin de le faire, puisque Yuu se place de lui-même à terre, certainement à genoux, tandis que ses doigts font descendre quelques peu mon pantalon et mon sous vêtement.

La seconde d'après, je sens sa bouche se refermer et glisser sur quasiment toute la longueur de mon sexe. Mes ongles cherchent d'eux-mêmes à s'enfoncer dans le tissus du fauteuil, tandis que je réalise brièvement que c'est la première fois qu'on me fait ça, et qu'au vu des circonstances… Ma réflexion se coupe là, alors que cette douce chaleur humide me quitte, pour être remplacée par une autre semblable, mais moins importante.

Plus joueuse, cela dit.

Sa langue me semble parcourir mon membre de toutes les façons possibles, alors que je soupire profondément dans mon ivresse qui ne s'est pas tue pour autant. Et je me sens fiévreux, aussi.

Ou plutôt, non… Animé d'une fièvre qui me paraît n'avoir aucun sommet, tant elle continue de monter à pas lents et quasi-réguliers.

La langue insiste à un endroit à la base, me chatouillant agréablement, et ils s'enfoncent… Ces crocs que je n'aurais jamais imaginé sentir là… J'aurais alors pu croire à une quelconque douleur, mais non. En vérité, ça ne fait que faire monter davantage cette fièvre qui prend de l'allure en moi.

D'un certain point de vue, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis toujours en érection, alors qu'il m'y pompe justement le sang. Mais en fait, je me fiche complètement de la réponse à une question que je n'ai même pas posée.

Seulement, Aoi se retire assez vite. Je suppose que c'est justement pour éviter quelque chose de bien désobligeant… Quoique, de toute façon, je ne doute pas que mon désir serait rapidement ravivé par ces lèvres qui m'enserrent de nouveau, exerçant autour de moi un mouvement lascif, qui suit le long rythme imposé par le violon.

Malgré moi, mes soupirs s'échappent de ma bouche entrouverte par la volupté du moment. Je préfèrerais que rien ne trouble la plaintive musique que nous offre l'instrument, mais j'ai décidé de laisser faire mon corps, pas vrai ?

Les doigts de mon cousin viennent d'ailleurs abaisser davantage mes vêtements, avant de se mettre à masser mes cuisses, caressant par moment l'aine.

Si j'étais en mesure de le faire, je ferais durer cet instant toute une vie. Hélas, mes muscles ne semblent pas partager mon avis et se tendent soudainement, avant de se relâcher avec moins de hâte. Je me sens libéré d'une pression qui faisait monter cette fièvre, et arrête enfin de gémir.

Ce dont je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte, par ailleurs…

Yuu se redresse, remettant mon bas en ordre, et revient sur mes genoux, un air malicieux au visage. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui l'amuse à ce point, jusqu'à ce qu'il me tire la langue, amenant à dégouliner un liquide blanc et gluant sur son menton.

« -C'est… dégoûtant…

-Bah c'est le tien ! » s'exclame-t-il en avalant ce qui lui restait dans la bouche, tout en s'essuyant le bas du visage avec un mouchoir.

Nous nous dévisageons quelques minutes, et le violon cesse quand mon cousin lève brièvement la main droite.

« -De quoi nous nettoyer et nous habiller plus proprement Ruki, je te prie.

-Bien, Maître. »

Puis il se relève, semblant gêné par ses mouvements, avant de se rasseoir au sol.

« -Tu en as pas mal profité pour cette fois… La prochaine sera la mienne !

-C'est une provocation ? » je souris

« C'en est une. » m'affirme-t-il en prenant ma main, y déposant un léger baiser don je ne saisis pas l'origine.

De toute façon, quitte à être dans le brouillard aujourd'hui, autant l'être jusqu'au bout…

Et quand je pense que je ne voulais pas m'exhiber… Pour le coup, c'est raté.

* * *

. : A Suivre : .


	9. Chapter 9partie 1

**Note : **Hellooow~ Oui, oui, je poste bel et bien un chapitre sur cette fanfiction Je m'excuserais bien du retard mais… ça servirait à rien, on m'en voudra quand même. UwU

Alors, ce chapitre… ! Premièrement, il est moitié plus court que les précédents ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement que je me sentais pas d'en faire un en entier, c'est ce qui me bloquait en fait. Donc le seconde partie devrait être écrite d'ici dimanche prochain :3 [je peux encore changer d'avis~ 83]

Et… Ce chapitre neuf est concentré sur Mitsuko ^^

_Résumons~  
Après avoir parcouru un album photo dans la cabane, Uruha cherche à comprendre le pouquoi de la mort de Yune.  
Uruha tombe sur un livre spécial dans la bibliothèque, très précieux à la famille. Famille au sein de laquelle les cheveux sont un élément apparemment important, voire vital.  
Yura est tombée malade depuis qu'un grand chien est venue la voir le soir où elle faisait de la balançoire, celui qui suivait son cauchemar.  
Aoi et Uruha ont prit un bain ensembles, Reita étant là pour jouer la nourrice, s'en est suivit une bataille de serviettes.  
Puis... Les deux cousins ont fait mumuse sur un fauteuil de la bibliothèque.  
Notons aussi la relations des deux jumeaux de pères._

Bonne lecture et surtout, merci de lire

**Chapitre Neuf [partie I] **

Aux yeux de Mitsuko, ce déjeuner commençait à suffisamment bien durer. Enfin, 'bien' à propos du temps sur lequel il s'étalait, mais mal sur son déroulement propre. En premier lieu, elle apprit qu'il était impossible que Yura se joigne à eux. Ensuite, elle vit pour la première fois de la journée le visage de son frère qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne lui avait absolument pas manqué. Et il était apparut traîné par la main enthousiaste, et manifestement affamée, de leur cousin. A le voir, il n'était pas difficile de savoir lequel avait monopolisé l'autre durant le petit déjeuner. Alors comme cela, Atsuaki se mettait à priver le second jeune homme de nourriture juste pour éviter d'être tout seul ?

Aussi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés, elle lui demanda avec toute la gentillesse dont elle était capable de faire preuve à son égard, s'il avait prit des nouvelles de leur petite sœur. Ce à quoi le châtain ne répondit que par un regard à la fois étonné et perdu. Le seul mot qui vint alors à l'esprit de la jeune fille fut 'crétin'.

Cependant, la mère imposa une réponse pour calmer les esprits, la plus jeune allait bien, d'après ses dires. Ce à quoi le maître de maison ajouta qu'elle avait dû prendre un bon coup de froid à rester dehors aussi tard.

Ainsi le repas s'était-il déroulé. Les aînés discutaient de choses et d'autres, notamment du manoir et de leurs enfants respectifs. Les trois autres ne parlaient tout simplement pas, bien que les garçons semblaient fort amusés. Mitsuko préféra ne pas se demander quelles fantaisies stupides son frère imposait au fils de leur hôte.

Finalement, l'heure de la libération sonna. Les garçons s'éclipsèrent du même côté d'où ils étaient venus, et elle demanda à sa mère la permission d'aller se promener au dehors. Permission qu'elle obtint, bien évidemment, la femme se pressant de retourner au chevet de son enfant.

Quelques instants plus tard elle descendait avec prudence les larges marches de pierre du manoir, encore étonnée du poids de la porte d'entrée. Elle avait dû y mettre toute sa force, et même plus, pour parvenir à se glisser entre sans terminer écrasée entre les deux battants.

Ses sandales se retrouvèrent bientôt les semelles contre les graviers, et certains malicieux se glissèrent dans les souliers chauds. La jeune fille grimaça, peu surprise, et remarqua la balançoire placée à une petite cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, dans l'herbe, là où la grille n'avait plus de rôle à jouer, la falaise se chargeant de protéger le manoir de manière naturelle.

Enfin, songea-t-elle… Il faudrait déjà que de quelconques cambrioleurs ou autres parviennent à forcer la grille ou la porte, de toute façon.

Bientôt, elle prenait place, toujours avec des gestes mesurés, sur le bois d'un siège de la balançoire. Puis, une fois stabilisée, elle retira ses sandales. Les brins d'herbes qu'elle ne sentait auparavant la chatouiller qu'à travers les ouvertures de ses chaussures lui caressèrent délicieusement les pieds, leur apportant une fraîcheur nouvelle. Une brise les secoua, et elle allait prendre de l'élan pour se balancer lorsqu'un arbre, bien plus loin dans le parc, attira son attention.

Une cabane y était perchée, soutenue par les branches et le tronc solides.

Mitsuko ramassa ses souliers, les tenant par la lanière, et décida d'aller jeter un œil, histoire de ne pas repartir d'ici idiote. N'ayant pas trouvé comme y monter la dernière fois, peut être qu'une opportunité se présenterait aujourd'hui. Elle passa à côté d'une espèce de petite mare où croassaient quelques grenouilles. La demoiselle sursauta et fit quelques pas en arrière lorsque l'une d'elle bondit sur la terre. Mais elle hurla carrément de terreur quand elle en sentit une autre monopoliser sa cheville, l'effrayant au point qu'elle en tomba à la renverse.

« Oh non, ma robe ! … Dégage, sale bestiole ! » s'exclama-t-elle en la frappant de ses souliers pour la faire partir.

Un minutieux coup de mouchoir lui retira toute sensation d'humidité une fois debout à nouveau, et elle continua son chemin. En courant, cette fois.

Finalement, elle parvient au pied de l'arbre en question, et ne tarda pas à remarquer les marches clouées au tronc qui en faisaient le tour, avant de s'étonner de ne pas les avoir remarquées la fois précédente.

« Je devais être trop focalisée sur une échelle… »

Elle posa ses sandales sur le sol avec délicatesse, comme par peur de faire du bruit et, tout aussi silencieusement, commença à monter jusqu'à atteindre… Hé bien non pas une trappe comme souvent dans les cabanes de ce genre, mais une sorte de petit balcon. Puis la porte, bien évidemment.

Mais cela lui semblait bien grand en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait pu connaître. D'ordinaire, à son âge, elle aurait dû se baisser, or là… La jeune fille entra, une main protégeant sa tête d'éventuelles toiles d'araignées ou d'insectes volants… Voire peut être des chauves souris, qui sait depuis combien de temps cet endroit devait être abandonné…

Quoique pas si abandonné que ça en fait… se fit-elle la réflexion en entra, soupçonneuse.

Soupçonneuse de quoi par contre, allez savoir.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait ouverte, mais toujours sans le moindre bruit. Puis elle commença par s'installer sur une pile de couvertures qu'elle déplaça au centre de la 'pièce', afin d'être plus confortablement installée pour examiner tout cela.

Mais son regard revenait toujours sur cette pile de livres en tous genres qui semblaient la narguer. Presque carrée, presque parfaite… Mais l'un d'eux dérogeait à la règle, et ce fut celui qu'elle choisit.

Il s'agissait d'un album photo, pas besoin d'être Einstein pour s'en rendre compte… Pour calculer la valeur que devait avoir un tel velours qui recouvrait sa couverture par contre, éventuellement. Elle ouvrit des pages au hasard, et des photos d'enfants plus ou moins propres, plus ou moins contents de leurs bêtises, défilèrent sous ses yeux. Il y avait aussi quelques portraits de famille, sur lesquels elle reconnaissait son oncle sans aucune difficulté.

Il n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu… Voire même d'un sourcil, elle aurait pu le parier.

De ce fait, il ne devenait pas plus compliqué de deviner que la femme à ses côtés, qu'il tenait généralement d'une main sur la taille, était la sienne. Son épouse décédée et mère de l'enfant aux cheveux d'ébène qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, comme le bien le plus précieux au monde.

Ainsi, au fur et à mesure des pages, Mitsuko identifiait des visages. Le plus souvent, celui de son cousin ou de l'un de ses serviteurs. Déjà petit, le domestique en question portait cet absurde mouchoir sur le nez. Enfin, au moins, le tissu avait évolué avec le temps.

Leur mentalité aussi… Les photographies où la bande de gamins apparaissait couverte de terre, de vase ou encore de maquillage ou autres produits cosmétiques n'étaient généralement pas bien flatteuses. D'ailleurs, elle n'y reconnaissait personne. Leurs traits étaient complètement effacés par des mines hautement satisfaites et pour le moins dégoûtantes.

Une vibration contre son ventre la fit sursauter. Son téléphone, qui était pendu là, lui sembla perdre la tête. Il vibrait comme un fou, mais aucun appel. Elle décida donc de retirer la batterie, façon la plus rapide de corriger le bug.

A peine ce fut fait qu'elle se figea. Des bruits de pas traînant dans l'herbe, au dessus de l'arbre, se faisaient entendre. Elle ignorait totalement si elle avait, ou non, la permission d'accéder à cette cabane. Alors, sans aucun bruit, elle replaça les couvertures à leur place initiale, avant de bloquer devant la pile de livres.

A quelle position se situait l'album, déjà… ? Inexplicablement paniquée et pressée par un sablier invisible, elle le plaça au hasard entre deux autres, et se précipita sur la porte, récupérant ses esprits assez tôt pour penser à la discrétion.

Elle l'entrouvrit doucement et vérifia que personne ne se trouvait en bas.

En revanche, notez que vérifier à travers la fenêtre qu'une personne se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'arbre ne lui effleura pas l'esprit.

Une fois l'inspection –par cette seule ouverture- terminée, Mitsuko descendit les marches d'un pas toujours aussi prudent, mais pressé. En vitesse, elle ramassa ses sandales, et se mit à courir vers l'endroit qu'elle avait fuit tout à l'heure, sans remarquer qu'une paire d'yeux la suivait, d'une trajectoire un peu différente.

« Ahlala, ma chère Mitsuko… » souffla la silhouette tapie entre le lierre grimpant contre le mur du manoir, et les saules pleureurs de ce côté ci de la demeure.

La jeune fille ne cessa de courir qu'une fois arrivée à nouveau devant la façade de l'entrée principale de l'imposante maison. … Quoique le terme était relativement peu approprié. Elle haussa les épaules dans le vide, en écho à sa propre pensée, et retourna s'installer sur la balançoire, face à la falaise. Ses souliers à nouveau sur le sol, elle commença à se balancer tranquillement, fredonnant une chanson d'un de ses groupes de pop favoris, tout en en imposant le rythme à son balancement.

Songeant à la chorégraphie qui accompagnait cette mélodie, elle se souvient qu'elle n'avait pas replacée la batterie de son téléphone, chose qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Pas qu'elle attendait un appel ou un mail particulier, mais son fond d'écran lui manquait déjà…

Une fois le petit appareil allumé, elle tapa son code secret sous un petit vent qui la fit frissonner. Le siège d'à côté ne tarda pas à le suivre en grinçant quelques peu. Mais qu'importe, le visage de Nikishido Ryô (1) apparaissait sur son écran qui se remettait de son soudain rétro éclairage.

« Vraiment… personne ne pourra jamais être aussi beau que toi, Nikishido-sama… »

Un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, elle ajouta :

« Bien que… Yuu-kun… Peut être bien... »

A nouveau, des pas se firent entendre dans les broussailles, et Mitsuko sentit son cœur faire un bond. Si jamais on apprenait qu'elle trouvait son cousin attirant… ! Et puis, qu'en dirait Yura ? Elle ne la protègerait plus, si elle se laissa aller à tomber sous le charme du jeune maître des lieux…

Mais, à son grand soulagement, ce ne fut qu'un grand chien noir qui apparut. D'ailleurs, 'grand soulagement', c'était à revoir. Elle était certes soulagée que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un d'ici, mais de là à prétendre qu'elle était heureuse de voir cette énorme bête, c'était autre chose.

Encore qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien menaçant. Assis à quelques mètres d'elle, sur sa droite, il se contentait de la fixer.

Malgré son calme, il avait l'air quelques peu menaçant. Elle lui aurait jeté un bâton dessus qu'il aurait eu la même tête.

Alors elle tenta la sympathie… Après tout, les animaux n'étaient-ils pas sensibles à l'odeur de la peau et au ton de la voix ?

« Hé bien… Bonjour le chien… ! »

Bon, il ne risquait pas le lui répondre, mais il n'était pas non plus obligé de la prendre de haut ! Elle aurait réellement juré qu'il venait de rouler des yeux. …Bon, la formulation de sa surprise laissait à désirer, mais pour faire franche, elle avait nettement l'impression que ce chien se foutait de sa gueule à présent.

D'ailleurs, d'où pouvait-il bien venir.. ? Il n'avait aucun signe d'errance, si ce n'est qu'il avait le physique plutôt impressionnant d'un chien sauvage.

Mais bien nourrit.

Pas comme un vrai chien sauvage, quoi.

Et puis, comment aurait-il pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la propriété ? A part hautes grilles et falaises vertigineuses, c'était mission impossible, même pour un bouquetin. … Du moins, elle supposait, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré de vrai bouquetin. Sauf peut être au zoo, mais là n'était pas la question.

En fait, elle était plutôt… Un chien, ça fronçait souvent les sourcils de cette façon ?

Avant tout : Est-ce que les sourcils d'un chien appartenaient aux options de son langage corporel, ou était-ce juste une protection, ou une sorte de capteur… ?

Tandis qu'elle cherchait une réponse à sa question, ses mains entourant de plus en plus fort son portable qui s'était remit à vibrer sans raison au fur et à mesure qu'elle fixait les yeux de l'animal, un souffle de vent violent dans son dos la poussa si fort qu'elle en tomba de son siège, déséquilibrée, et roula jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Ses mains agrippèrent de justesse des poignées d'herbes, qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas arracher –donc de ne pas bouger-, tandis que le chien s'approchait d'elle avec une lenteur exécrable.

Une fois devant elle, elle dû lever les yeux pour parvenir à observer ses yeux et, dans un élan de désespoir que lui offraient ses jambes pendues dans le vide, elle le supplia :

« Va chercher de l'aide le chien, s'il te plaît… Va chercher ! »

Il lui… sourit, oui, lui sourit en réponse, avant de s'en retourner tranquillement. Les yeux alors ronds de stupeur mais surtout de terreur, la jeune fille se mit à hurler à l'aide, ne voyant pas comment faire pour pouvoir utiliser son portable.

Si elle lâchait d'une seule de ses mains, elle tombait…

Alors elle ne pouvait que crier en espérant qu'on finisse par entendre sa voix…

_Dans le même temps, dans la bibliothèque…_

_[POV Atsuaki]_

Depuis qu'Aoi a quitté la pièce, Ruki ne s'arrête plus de jouer, comme si ça vie en dépendait, soudainement. D'ailleurs, il semble un peu inquiet, je remarque son nez froncé d'ici…

Puis, alors que je n'ais avancé que de quelques dizaines de pages dans ce même livre qui m'avait tant passionné l'autre jour, le douloureux son du violon s'apaise, laissant place au claquement de la porte brutalement ouverte. Mon cousin entre, alors je referme l'ouvrage, et lui sourit…

Sauf qu'en fait, il a l'air drôlement en colère.

Vraiment très, très en colère…

. : A Suivre : .

(1) Je déteste Nikishido, merci de ne pas lui faire d'éloges XD

Merci de votre lecture =3


	10. Chapter 9 Partie 2

**Note : **Ça se remarquera certainement que j'ai du mal à me remettre dans le bain. Ça fait un peu un an que j'avais pas reprises mes fics, donc… Je rame dans la semoule 8) C'est naze, je vais trop vite dans les cations, j'explore à peine les sentiments voire pas du tout, mais… C'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer C'est pourquoi je remercie énormément les personnes qui ont le courage de lire et de me dire ce qu'elles en pensent =3

**Chapitre Neuf [partie II] **

_[Hors POV]_

On ne se rend pas souvent compte comme ça peut être long, un couloir. Parfois, pour vous aider à les parcourir plus vite, on met à votre disposition des tapis roulants, ravissant les plus pressés, et les plus fainéants. Enfin ça, c'est le cas pour les plus longs, et dans les lieux publics.

Celui de la demeure dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, que ce soit chez vous, dans votre famille, chez vos amis… Si tant est qu'il ait au moins une bonne centaine de mètres, vous n'en trouverez pas.

Mais est-ce que ça l'aurait vraiment aidée, cette petite poupée toute tremblante ? Elle qui marchait dans la pénombre depuis des heures, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche ? Ses pieds nus se frottaient, à force de fatigue, contre l'ancien parquet du manoir. Le bois commençait à entamer la peau encore jeune, lui ouvrant de petites entailles qui laissaient le sang s'échapper par gouttelettes sur la surface rendue invisible par le manque de lumière.

Plus la petite poupée s'avançait, plus le noir se faisait. Seules les petites traces de son passage, rougeoyantes dans le noir, semblaient s'illuminer de leur propre force.

Ou du moins, émettre une faible aura.

Et elles étaient seules témoins de son avancée dans ce couloir qui n'en finissait pas. Aucune source de soleil ou d'éclairage artificielle, ni devant, ni derrière elle. … Enfin cela, elle l'ignorait, en réalité. Les yeux fixés sur un point, entre ses longs cheveux qui recouvraient son visage, elle n'analysait rien, ne pensait plus. Incapable alors de se rendre compte que, finalement, elle n'avançait pas d'un pouce. La latte de plancher qu'elle piétinait depuis toutes ces heures était toujours la même, bien qu'elle semblait s'allonger de son propre chef afin d'emmener son essence vitale loin derrière elle.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas non plus se rendre compte que plus ses pieds se traînaient sur le sol, plus le noir se faisait.

Parfois, une silhouette dont on ne distinguait que le contour et une paire d'yeux brillante se dessinait. Elle ne la voyait pas plus, la petite poupée. En revanche, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mettait à hurler, les pupilles rétractées, s'arrachant les cheveux. Puis la crise passait aussi vite qu'elle ne l'avait prise, et elle continuait.

Du moins, ses jambes continuaient de la porter, de la faire avancer… Peut être.

A quelques moments, elle se sentait vivante, consciente. Alors elle s'arrêtait, regardait aux alentours, et appelait de sa petite voix, effrayée par la lourde présence qu'elle pouvait sentir jusque dans ses os.

« Maman… » gémissait-elle.

Mais personne ne lui répondait, si ce n'est un soupir exaspéré, comme moqueur. Sauf qu'elle ne l'entendait déjà plus, son esprit avait à nouveau laissé la place au vide. Un vide qui espérait de lui-même trouver un jour une sortie.

Puis ce semblant d'espoir, qui la parcourait comme une petite étincelle, finit par faire naître une étoile. Sa tête se releva, ses cheveux s'écartèrent de son visage à l'aide des deux petites mains sèches, et ses jambes se mirent à courir vers la lumière. Lumière qui sembla la refuser, l'envoyant toujours plus loin lorsqu'elle parvenait à la toucher.

Les interminables heures qu'elle pouvait passer à le tenter lui semblèrent s'écouler comme les secondes qu'indiquerait une trotteuse déréglée, un peu trop rapide.

Ses jambes finirent par protester, incapables de la porte plus longtemps, et son corps s'effondra, sur les genoux fragiles qui s'écorchèrent. Et les yeux se mirent à pleurer, la gorge à sangloter, et la bouche à supplier.

Elle suppliait cette ombre qui la tourmentait depuis le début, l'implorant de la laisser sortir de ce qui était certainement un cauchemar. Ce fut la main de l'ombre en question qui l'arrêta, posée contre ses lèvres avec délicatesse.

« Tu parles trop, tu me casses les oreilles… » murmura-t-elle près de la tempe de la petite poupée.

Cette dernière acquiesça doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrant de plus en plus sous les bribes de mémoire qui revenaient y défiler. Ainsi, c'était bien Aoi qui avait décidé qu'elle serait parfaite à persécuter ? Donc le chien… Elle avait eu raison ?

Le jeune homme la relâcha, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Tu t'attendais à ce qu'arrive un prince charmant avec le canasson blanc, tout ça.. ? »

Comme complètement remise de sa mésaventure toujours aussi inconsciente, elle lui adressa son regard le plus noir possible. Ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre son cousin, qui en écarta les lèvres de stupeur.

« -Oh… Oui c'est vrai, pardonne moi… Tu serais plutôt du genre chevalier de l'ombre avec son cheval noir assoiffé de chair humaine, non ? C'était quel mythe qui parlait de chevaux qui b-…

-Tu comptes me laisser ici ou m'aider à sortir un jour …? »

S'il avait été agacé d'être interrompu de la sorte, Yuu sortit à nouveau son plus beau sourire hautain, certainement peu destiné à la rassurer.

« Mais qui donc ose me parler ainsi ? N'est-ce pas la même petite enfant qui appelait sa mère tous les deux mètres en pleurnichant ? » fit-il ironiquement, son doigt à présent posé sur le front de la plus jeune.

Ce simple geste la fit trembler d'effroi. (1) Elle préféra se résoudre à se taire pour le moment, tandis qu'il tournait et retournait son index entre ses yeux, la poussant par la même occasion toujours plus en arrière. Sans doute allait-elle avoir une marque…

« Ne t'en fais pas… ça ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures que tu dors, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin que tu parles à ton frère, alors… »

Il la lâcha enfin.

« Il faut que je te sorte d'ici. »

Yura soupira de soulagement, ne se posant même pas la question de si cela irriterait son aîné qui fronça les sourcils.

Il lui prit le bras et lui fit traverser le mur de lumière qui lui brûla les yeux, la rendant aveugle. Puis, comme rendue lointaine par un écho, la voix du jeune homme se heurta à ses tympans épuisés par trop de silence.

« Si cette fois tu ne lui dis rien… Je ne reviendrai pas te chercher, et ton cauchemar ne sera plus aussi agréable. »

_A la bibliothèque…_

_[POV Atsuaki]_

Aoi ne m'accorde même pas un regard –et tant mieux, vu qu'il semble furax- et grimpe directement au dessus. Il va certainement voir Reita, car je doute qu'il soit en état de lire quoique ce soit.

« KAI ! »

..Ah non, pas Reita.

« Kai ! … Putain, il est où ? »

Juste légèrement en colère…

Je me demande si quelqu'un va oser lui dire que le domestique en question n'est actuellement plus dans cette pièce, ou s'ils vont le laisser mariner et s'exciter tout seul… En tout cas, j'aurais eu le loisir de l'entendre jurer, très élégant.

Je reprends donc mon livre, puisque je suis transparent semble-t-il. J'avais un passage plutôt intéressant en plus, avant que mon cousin ne débarque comme une furie en plein cycle menstruel. Le chasseur est en train d'hésiter à venir en aide à la créature qu'il est censé chasser, ou la laisser se tuer ainsi…

Mais plus que l'histoire qu'il raconte, c'est l'impression que me laissent ces lignes… Comme si j'étais soudainement immergé entre elles, pour être rejeté dans un monde que je découvre petit à petit, mot par mot, page par page…

« -Kai est partit manger quelque chose.

-Il a veillé toute la nuit, et il s'est réveillé il y a peu de temps.

-Oui, vous l'avez hélas raté de quelques minutes. Autre chose, jeune maître ? »

La première fois que j'ai vu Reita et Aoi ensembles, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des piques… Bon, d'accord, c'était hier, mais… Depuis ce matin, le changement est plutôt impressionnant. Le blond fait preuve de courtoisie, de calme, et le brun, qui pourrait pourtant en profiter pour le rabaisser, se tait. Il sait juste apprécier qu'on lui soit sympathique peut être…

Ce dernier jette –enfin- un regard dans ma direction. Tout naturellement, je lui souris. … Hé bah même pas qu'il me l'aurait rendu mon sourire, il se contente de regarder de nouveau les deux autres comme si je n'avais pas été sur ce fauteuil.

Quoi alors ? Faut que je me soumette à lui aussi, pour qu'il daigne me parler ? Je sais bien que ça doit faire à peine une heure qu'il est partit donc qu'il m'a adressé la parole, mais c'est stressant. J'ai l'impression de devoir faire face à tout mon environnement tout seul, d'un coup.

Quant à savoir ce qui concerne le dit environnement, je cherche encore à le comprendre. Ou plutôt : une partie de ma tête cherche, le reste se concentre sur ce foutu bouquin lourd comme un sac de briques !

« -Non, merci. Simplement, j'ai besoin de lui parler au plus vite…

-Ça, on avait compris. Mais on peut pas t'aider, vieux… ! »

Ruki a l'air détendu lui, contrairement aux autres. Moi y compris. Pourtant, il était seul responsable de mon angoisse tout à l'heure avec son violon et son corps encore plus tendu que son archet.

« -…Il doit être à la cuisine.

-Au pire, tu devrais le croiser en chemin. »

Et voilà qu'il me regarde comme si je sortais tout droit d'un tombeau, avec l'air 'un mort vivant parle !'. Hé oui, bonjour, moi c'est Atsuaki, ton cousin direct et surprise : j'existe ! Je peux aussi éventuellement te rafraîchir la mémoire si tu ne te souviens plus de tout ce que nous avons pu faire depuis notre arrivée. Et plus précisément ce matin.

D'ailleurs le plus petit a fait un sacré travail, ce fauteuil semble n'avoir jamais connu telle mésaventure. Pour preuve, je suis d'ailleurs assis dessus.

Cela dit, Yuu ne semble pas doué de télépathie, comme j'avais pu bêtement le penser hier encore. Il détourne rapidement ses yeux, j'en déduis que mon invisibilité soudaine semble encore faire effet.

Les deux blonds ouvrent la porte, certainement pour éviter à Aoi de rentrer dedans. Etant donné la vitesse à laquelle il marche, ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment étonné qu'il se la prenne en omettant de l'ouvrir, je dois bien l'avouer.

Et à peine a-t-il disparu derrière les battants que je me replonge dans mon livre. Pas que je sois vexé, mais on en est pas loin, je dois bien me l'avouer. Au moins autant que le fait que, depuis ce matin, je ne me reconnais plus vraiment. Etrangement, je commence à découvrir que j'aime vivre.

…

En parlant de vivre, ma raison d'exister, comment va-t-elle ?

Je ferme à nouveau l'ouvrage et commence à étirer mes jambes. Une heure assis, c'est assez peu je le reconnais, mais avec un poids assez conséquent sur les cuisses, ça finit par donner l'impression du triple de temps.

Je finis par me lever, et pose bientôt ma main sur la poignée. Forcément, il fallait qu'on ne me laisse pas sortir si facilement.

« Excusez-moi jeune maître, mais… Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Dis comme ça, ça laisse à penser que je ne suis pas censé sortir. Ils ont peut être peur que je me perde, et c'est vrai que je ne peux pas leur donner tort, mais j'aimerais tout de même aller prendre des nouvelles... Je hausse alors les épaules.

« -Je vais voir ma sœur.

-Si vous parlez de votre cadette, votre père ne nous donne pas le droit de vous autoriser à y aller…

-…Alors essayez de trouver comment on prend le gauche. »

Sur ces mots, je tire la porte et m'enfonce rapidement dans les couloirs. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils me courent après…

_[Fin POV]_

Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent, à nouveau les mêmes. Serait-ce le chien qui reviendrait ? Même si seul, il ne lui serait pas réellement utile, il ne comprenait même pas un mot de ce qu'elle pouvait prononcer, manifestement. Un cirque, malgré ses expressions impressionnantes, n'en voudrait certainement pas, s'il était trop stupide pour remarquer une vie en danger.

Cependant, les longs cheveux noirs qu'elle vit bientôt se pencher sur elle la firent presque rire nerveusement. Finalement, elle allait être sauvée…

« Yura… ! » soupira-t-elle bruyamment, trop heureuse de voir enfin quelqu'un.

« Mitsuko… ? »

La voix de sa cadette paraissait enrouée et hésitante. Un peu trop peut être. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle allait pouvoir rentrer se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, lui raconter tout cela, et se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud qui lui ouvrirait ses vapeurs…

« -Aide moi ! J'en peux plus…

-…

-J'ai mal aux bras, Yura !

-…Non. »

La surprise prit possession de ses traits, chassant le soulagement. 'Non' quoi ?

« Non, je n'ai pas le droit. Je dois juste parler à mon frère, toi… Toi tu ne dois plus exister Mitsuko, il te déteste, tu lui as fais beaucoup de mal… »

La seule question qui se présentait à l'esprit de l'aînée était « A qui ? ». A qui avait-elle bien pu faire du mal, si ce n'était le frère en question ? Elle avait toujours été…

« Plus exister… »

Un dernier murmure de l'enfant, et elle ne sentit plus la terre sous ses doigts. Simplement la douleur d'une brique lui émiettant les phalanges, éclatant les réseaux de sang qui parcouraient ses mains. La longue chevelure était penchée sur elle, les bras frêles s'acharnaient à lui asséner des coups avec la pierre.

Puis, rapidement, plus rien.

Plus de douleur, plus d'herbe, plus de terre ou de pavé.

« Yura ! »

L'appel était sortit de lui-même.

Ses jambes s'écorchèrent contre la pierre, ses chevilles se brisèrent en tapant la roche plus bas. Il lui semblait faire du rappel, tant sa descente était perturbée. Parfois, elle passait au travers de branches qui la giflaient, lui entamaient la chair sans laisser le temps au sang de s'échapper. Une chose sans aspect se mit à lui lacérer le dos, réduisant sa peau en de vulgaires lambeaux sanguinolents. Avant la fin de sa chute, elle ne ressemblait déjà plus à un être humain.

Au final, ce qui se passait, elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qui la préoccupait était la silhouette de sa cadette, sa protégée, autour de laquelle planait une ombre sans cesse en mouvement.

_Dans une chambre du manoir…_

« Chérie… ? Tu devrais aller faire un tour dehors. Je vais rester au cas où elle se réveillerait. »

La femme observa son mari s'approcher, calmement, comme s'il avait peur d'extirper son enfant du sommeil.

« Tu as raison… »

Elle se leva et ramena ses cheveux en arrière, avant de prendre la bassine d'eau qu'elle comptait faire changer.

« -Regarde son front… Elle a une marque. La fièvre, tu penses ?

-Certainement. » lui répondit-il sans prendre la peine de vérifier.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil tandis que la porte se refermait. Ainsi, il fut seul témoin et interprète des larmes qui coulèrent des yeux clos de sa petite fille…

. : A Suivre : .

(1) Pour comprendre, il faut se référer au premier cauchemar de Yura, chapitre sept.


End file.
